Un amour à ne pas dévoiler
by jessisun
Summary: Que fera Draco pour vivre son amour avec Harry malgré les contraintes que lui impose sa famille de mangemort. Harry et Draco passeront par mainte péripetie pour réussir à vivre leur amour interdit. Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**AVERTISSEMENT :** cette fanfiction est à caractère homosexuel. Si vous êtes homophobes, ne vous arrêtez pas ici.

**DISCLAMER :** Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**RÉSUMER DU CHAPITRE : ** Un lourd secret unit Harry et Draco.

**Chapitre 1 **

Il se demandait par quel sortilège incompréhensible il était envoûté, ainsi que l'avaient été tant d'homme et de femmes avant lui, depuis des années. Pourquoi en effet, longtemps après avoir apprit à le connaître, quelque chose vibrait en lui à la simple odeur de son parfum, à la vue d'un simple reflet de sa chevelure.

Ces sensations comptent parmi les plus belles choses que nous offres notre planète, et elles s'enrichissent sans cesse de nouvelles joies. Ce sont milles petites choses, l'éclat arrogant des yeux, les sourires moqueurs, les sous-entendue en public. Les moments de repos en ces fins de journées sous les rayons de soleil, la lumière dure et vive des matins de novembre, la couleur automnale des chênes, les épaules trempées de sueur…

Comment faire pour revenir à la réalité, ces moments sont des plus difficiles. Se promener main dans la main avec un sourire à la personne qui nous double, cette petite rouquine aux yeux tendre, qui vous donne une partie de son amour à chaque regard intense qu'elle vous lance et qui croit que vous lui donner votre amour dans vos baiser passionner. Comment faire pour expliquer qu'elle s'éloigne peu à peu de vos penser, pas comme une personne perdue, mais qu'elle devient d'avantage une amie. Comment faire comprendre sans faire de mal que ce n'est plus elle qui hante vos rêves la nuit, et qui comble vos moments lunatiques. Quoi faire quand la personne qui fait faire boum boum à votre cœur change ? Comment le dire aux amis ? Comment ne pas faire de mal ?

Voilà ce qui travaillait les méninges de Harry par cette douce matinée. Il revenait vers l'école d'un pas lent et l'air distrait, encore avec les souvenirs de sa douce matinée d'amour qui défilait devant ces yeux couleur émeraude. Son compagnon de ce matin était parti auparavant, pour éviter toute confusion. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait que cela se sache, enfin, il avait été très clair à ce sujet, jamais au grand jamais l'école ne devrait apprendre leur relation. Il était de sang pur. Son nom faisait partie des plus imposants dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Sa famille était digne et presque royale. Il était traiter comme un prince, mais en échange on attendaient de lui un descendant qui perpétuerait sa ligné. Son mariage avait été organiser depuis des années. Il connaissait sa promise, Pansy Parkinson, tout comme lui, elle faisait partie de l'élite. Jamais les gens ne devraient apprendre qu'il était gay, ses parents ne l'accepteraient jamais, il risquait trop gros. C'est pour ces raisons que tous les détails de leur rendez-vous étaient calculer et organiser, aucune chance n'était jamais prise. Harry n'avait même pas mit son meilleur ami au courant, il avait trop peur de le perdre si jamais une fuite arrivait. Jamais il pourrait vivre sans pouvoir caresser le velours de ses cheveux blonds et de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, et de toute façon, comment lui faire comprendre, il était le grand frère, celui qui devait la protéger, comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait que depuis un moment, il n'aimait plus réellement sa sœur, officiellement, il sortait avec Ginny, officieusement…

Des yeux verts et un baiser sur la bouche vint sortir Harry de ses penser.

- Coucou mon amour! Lui dit Ginny d'une petite voix douce, je t'ai cherché partout depuis ce matin, tu es sortie très trop à ce que je vois.

- Oui, j'avais envie de prendre l'air.

- Est-ce que tu t'es ennuyer de moi cette nuit?

- Oui, tu m'as manqué, lui répondit Harry essayant d'avoir l'air sincère. Définitivement, ça lui coûtait de plus en plus d'avoir à lui mentir chaque jour.

- Viens, on va aller déjeuner.

- Très bonne idée, dit Harry sur un ton un peu trop enjouer à son goût, il aurait préféré rester seul encore un peu pour repasser le film de sa baise effrénée de ce matin, mais il la suivit de bon cœur, son estomac commençait à crier famine.

Ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle.

- Ha, te revoilà, nous t'avons cherché ce matin Harry, dit Hermione.

- Oui, j'étais sortie prendre une marche.

Ron qui était impatient de manger comme d'habitude, les pressèrent à se remettre en route.

- Harry, je voudrais te parler une minute, dit sa meilleure amie.

- Oui, bien sur.

- Je me demandais, disons que, enfin, je trouve que tu as besoin d'air souvent ces temps-ci.

- Non pas vraiment, répondit Harry.

- Harry, tu sors prendre l'air seul aux petites heures heures du matin plus de 3 fois semaines et tu disparais régulièrement pour réapparaître quelque heure plus tard prétextant diverse promenade et malaise de ta part, lui lança Hermione d'un drôle de ton sec et froide, qui, venant de sa part, faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle attendait une réponse de plus de 3 mots.

- Je suis simplement fatiguer.

- Harry! Je sais très bien que quelque chose te tracasse et je suis ta meilleure amie, je suis sur de pouvoir t'aider si tu m'en parle. Lui dit-elle d'un ton radouci.

- Non, c'est que, enfin rien… ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Ce n'est quand même pas Ginny qui te tracasse.

- Bien sur que non, tout va bien! Oups! répondu trop vite, pensa-t-il.

Le toisant d'un regard suspect,

- Très bien, comme tu veux, allons déjeuner.

Ils rattrapèrent les autres et ce dirigèrent vers les bonnes effluves de nourritures que dégageaient les plats du déjeuner, quand Malefoy et ses acolytes croisèrent leur chemin en se rendant à la grande salle.

- Hé, si ce n'est pas notre petite célébrité, lança Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux! répliqua Ron d'un ton cinglant.

- Je viens juste dire bonjour à notre Potty chéri! mettant Harry au défi du regard.

- Tu peux passer ton chemin Malefoy, répondit Harry en sentant le regard Hermione le scruter à la loupe.

- C'est bien ce que je contais faire! et il partit suivi de ses deux ombres musclées.

Les Gryffondors les suivirent de loin et allèrent s'installer pour petit déjeuner à la table. Harry était pensif, il n'arrivait pas à ce sortir de la tête les événements de ce matin. Il adorait quand Malefoy l'interpellait et lui lançait des sous-entendue au visage. Bien entendu, en dehors de leur rendez-vous secret, il ne se voyait pas. Il se croisait tout au plus en s'insultant au passage. Ils avaient trouvé une façon pour se donner rendez-vous sans se retrouver seul. Bien sur, Malefoy était toujours accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, ses soient disant garde du corps. Le père de Malefoy, Lucius, voulait que son fils soit protégé en permanence par de gros bras. Harry était certain que son amoureux avait la capacité de ce défendre seul. Bien sur, il n'avait pas la carrure ni la musculature des deux gros, mais sa grâce et sa minceur plaisait à Harry. C'était bien plus plaisant de caresser les muscles fins et délicats de son grand blond, de suivre les courbes délicates de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, que de tripoter de gros muscles durs et raides. Harry se servit une assiette en écoutant d'un air distrait Ron déblatéré sur le trop plein de devoir en retard qu'il avait réussit à accumuler. Il se mit à manger, inattentif à ce qui remplissait son assiette, laissant voguer son regard ici et là. Il tomba sur le dos de Malefoy, assis à la table voisine, il avait l'air de raconter comme à son habitude, une de ses histoires qui faisait rire tout les serpentards. Les souvenirs revinrent, son dos d'un blanc laiteux, la courbure de ses reins, les reflets du levé du soleil dans sa crinière blonde, le doux parfum de la proximité de leur corps… Harry sentie une certaine chaleur se dégagé de ses épaules et le sang affluer quelque pouce plus bas que son nombril, ce qui le rappela à l'ordre. Il croisa le regard Hermione qui le regardait depuis plusieurs minutes. Ses joues rosies légèrement, comment avait-il pu partir ainsi dans ses pensées. Hermione se doutait que quelques chose se passait. Il n'était pas facile de la berner. Harry la regarda, repris ses esprits et lui fit un sourire qu'il croyait réaliste.

Les journées rapetissaient lentement à un rythme régulier. Harry continuait ses petites sorties seul, en solitaire, pour réfléchir qu'il disait. Il voyait bien que son petit jeu commençait sérieusement à agacer ses amis. Même Ron, qui n'était pas le plus enclin à remarquer ses promenades régulières, lui fit une remarque.

- Tu étais passer où encore ce matin? Tu n'étais plus dans ton lit quand je me suis réveiller, et pourtant le soleil n'était pas encore lever.

- J'étais parti jogger très tôt, lui répondit Harry en prenant son linge propre pour ce changer.

- Ha bon! Tu as commencé un entraînement intensif ?

- Non, j'aime courir le matin c'est tout.

- Depuis quand? Demanda Ron sur un ton bourru.

- Depuis toujours, répondit Harry n'ayant rien trouver de mieux à répondre.

Profitant du fait que le dortoir était vide, Ron se lança :

- **Harry!** dit-il d'un ton sérieux en bombant le torse,

Harry retint son souffle, jamais il n'avait vu Ron prendre un air de supériorité avec lui. Ca y est, il le sait, son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine, comment il a fait pour le savoir, ça ne se peut pas. Harry se retourna tranquillement vers son meilleur ami, qui avait inévitablement quelque chose de très sérieux à lui dire. Restant le plus calme possible, il regarda Ron dans les yeux.

- Oui Ron!

- Hé! Ben, eu… je n'ai pas l'habitude de me mêler de ta relation avec ma sœur, mais, disons, HARRY EST-CE QUE TU AS L'INTENSION D'INVITER UNE AUTRE FILLE AU BAL DE NOËL? Parce que tu ne l'as toujours pas inviter et …

- Bien sur que non, répondit Harry en le coupant. Comment avait-il put oublier d'inviter Ginny, bien sur qu'il irait au bal avec elle. Je vais aller au bal avec ta sœur voyons, j'ai juste oublié de l'inviter officiellement.

- Ha oui, j'en étais sûr, mais tu connais les filles, toutes pareilles, elles s'inquiètent toujours pour rien.

- Tu as raison, je vais aller de ce pas l'inviter pour le bal. Merci de me l'avoir rappeler.

- Elle est en bas, je crois qu'elle attend que tu descends.

Harry lui tourna le dos et descendit les marches pour aller retrouver Ginny. Bien sur qu'il irait au bal avec elle, la seule autre personne avec qui il aimerait y aller, non, non il ne pourrait jamais, c'était impensable, mais tout de même ce pourrait être plaisant. Il vit Ginny assis dans un gros fauteuil de velours rouge, aux accoudoirs usés et au coussin aminci par les nombreuses années de service.

-Ginny, je peux te parler?

Elle le regarda d'un air un peu triste.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu veux venir avec moi au bal de Noël?

Un sourire ce format sur le visage de sa petite amie.

-Bien sur que je veux, je me demandais si tu allais m'inviter, je croyais presque que tu

voulais y aller avec une autre personne.

- Non, jamais voyons!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui, en laissant échapper un soupir.

- Pourquoi soupir-tu?

- Parce que je suis heureux de t'avoir dans mes bras, chérie.

Ce dernier mot fut difficile à sortir de sa bouche. Il le trouvait amer et de plus en plus difficile à dire. Mais il se remit du baume au cœur en se disant que le bal serait une occasion de passer plus de temps avec son amour, son véritable amour, sans que personne ne les recherche aux 2 minutes. Ils pourraient profiter d'un long moment de tendresse, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans avoir à se soucier du temps qui passe, personne ne remarquera qu'ils auront tous deux quitter la fête de bonne heure ou presque, mais, personne ne se doutera de rien. Tous savaient que Draco et Harry se détestaient depuis leur première rencontre. Comment tous ces gens qu'ils côtoyaient quotidiennement seraient capables d'imaginer une telle chose ! Qu'ils partiraient chacun de leur côté, avec l'idée de se retrouvés par la suite pour partager une nuit de délice, et ainsi goûter aux douceurs de l'amour…

On sentait la fièvre des fêtes augmenter tranquillement. Durant que l'hiver s'installait paisiblement, un léger manteau de flocon blanc vint tapisser les branches des arbres qui entourait l'école. Le matin, au premier rayons de soleil, on pouvait apercevoir la givre qui recouvrait les carreaux des fenêtres. Les élèves avaient sorti leur écharpe chaude et duveteuse. Les gangs en peau de dragon étaient de mise en ce début d'hiver. Bien envelopper dans leur cape noire, le col remonter jusqu'aux oreilles, les élèves déambulaient d'un pas presser pour ce rendre en cours. Ils avaient hâte de se retrouver à l'intérieur des murs du château qui leur offrait une bonne protection contre ce vent du Nord. La température avait chuté soudainement, laissant s'égarer au passage les derniers souvenirs de la douce fraîcheur des matins de novembre. Même les chouettes et hiboux dans la volière semblaient transit par le froid persistant. Les élèves commençaient déjà à se plaindre de ces vagues de froid incessant. Depuis que la neige avait recouvert le sol, Harry était ronger par l'ennuie. Il faisait trop froid pour ses petits rendez-vous avec sa douce moitié. L'idée de s'étreindre dans la neige par un froid glacial refroidissait quelque peu ses ardeurs de jeunesse malgré tout. De toute façon, personne n'aurait cru qu'il était assez fou pour aller courir par un temps pareil, et ses amis proche avaient même parlé à l'infirmière de l'école de ses malaises fréquents, chose d'ont-il avait depuis arrêté de se servir comme excuse. Le cafard le rongeait depuis quelques jours. L'attente de son prochain rendez-vous le faisait languir, il restait seul de plus en plus souvent, se laissant dépérir. Il devait se reprendre, se forcer tant bien que mal à passer du temps avec Ginny. Les gens commençaient à parler de leur couple. Il devait se ressaisir. Mais comment avait-il pu tenir tout un été sans le voir, sans sentir son corps mince contre le sien, ses cheveux chatouiller sa nuque offerte à ses tendres baiser, si délicatement déposer. Son regard si brillant, à la couleur si froide pourtant, lui avait cruellement manqué. Une fois seulement ils s'étaient retrouver, à l'improviste de surcroît. Ils s'étaient croiser sur le chemin de Traverse quand Harry y passait la journée pour faire ses emplettes avec la famille Weasley. Même s'il enserrait Ginny part la taille à ce moment, un simple regard l'avait fait fondre, le désir était si fort, ils ne pure se quitter des yeux durant de longue, trop longue seconde. Ron avait remarqué, ayant craint le début d'une bataille, il avait pris Harry par le bras et l'avait traîné dans une autre direction. Mais il était trop tard, le cœur de Harry était déjà en pleine bataille, et cela le faisait cruellement souffrir, un mal difficile à décrire. L'attente devenait des plus atroces. Il avait attendu avec agacement le retour à l'école, comptant les jours, les heures, de son retour dans le Poudlard Express.

Les préparatifs du grand bal de Noël étaient à son comble. Les professeurs travaillaient fort pour faire de la salle un endroit grandiose. Le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, avait crée un ciel magnifique. Plein de flocons de neige scintillant des couleurs d'un arc-en-ciel tombaient lentement vers le sol, sans toute fois si rendre, ce qui donnait une touche d'irréalité à l'endroit, mais pour le reste, c'était parfait! Les grands sapins que Hagrid avait rapportés de la forêt pour décorer la salle, firent resurgir le désir de Harry. Ils lui rappelèrent ses escapades avec Draco, sous l'ombre des arbres. Les élèves n'avaient pas le droit d'aller se promener dans le bois qui entourait le château, mais Harry n'avait pas découvert de meilleur emplacement pour être assuré d'être à l'abri des regards indésirables. Les flammes des chandelles se reflétaient dans les boules de Noël accrocher aux branches des sapins. Des guirlandes de couleurs joyeuses entouraient ceux-ci. Rusard, le concierge, s'affairait à essuyer les flaques d'eau qu'avaient laissé la neige encore accrocher aux branches en fondant sous la chaleur des chandelles qui éclairaient la pièce. Harry trouva l'endroit magnifique. Il avait hâte d'y revenir, en fait, il avait très hâte à son après bal. Vers quatre heures, il quitta Ron pour aller à la douche, ensuite, il irait s'habiller pour la soirée. Quand il remonta dans le dortoir, ses cheveux peigner avec difficulté, il y trouva Ron finissant ses préparatifs. Harry s'habilla rapidement, terminant de boutonner sa chemise, il se tourna vers Ron.

-Toi aussi! Lui dit Ron, regardant sa chemise.

-Quoi moi aussi?

-La couleur de ta chemise, tu as la même que celle de la robe de Ginny.

-Oui, elle y tenait, je n'ai pas pus refuser.

-Padma ne m'en a pas laissé le choix non plus. En fait, je n'ai même pas osez émettre un quelconque refus. Qu'est-ce qui peux bien y avoir au fait de porter la même couleur de vêtement quand on sort ensemble! Est-ce vraiment important de s'afficher ainsi! On va avoir l'air de deux idiots mon vieux si tu veux savoir, dit Ron sur un ton d'exaspération.

Harry ne répondit pas, en réalité, ce soir, il ne serait pas habillé de la même couleur que la personne avec la quelle il sortait dans son cœur, mais il garda ses pensées pour lui.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que nos deux hommes attendaient-leur copines dans la salle commune. Les élèves s'y rassemblaient avant de se rendre à la grande salle pour le souper du réveillon.

-Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à attendre, fit remarquer Ron en ce penchant vers Harry, d'autres garçons aussi avaient l'air las d'attendre leur copine.

-Enfin vous voilà! Dit Ron à l'adresse d'Hermione et de Padma.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle abandonna Padma au bras de Ron et se dirigea vers George Weasley. Harry regarda son beau-frère soulever Hermione et la faire tournoyer tout en lui donnant un baiser. Son attention se reporta sur le haut des marches quand Ginny apparut. Elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux roux remonter en chignon avec des bouclettes de feu lui entourant les yeux mettaient ses yeux en valeur. Des boucles d'oreilles et un collier venait mettre un peu de clarté dans son visage. Sa robe à bustier était légère et sa démarche à petit pas faisait onduler sa traîne magnifiquement.

-Tu es magnifique Ginny, dit Harry en s'approchant d'elle. Il le pensait vraiment. Surtout en ce moment, il l'aimait quand même tendrement.

-Bon allons-y, dit Ron impatient comme à l'accoutumer.

Les quatre amis descendirent vers la grande salle. En y arrivant, ils y retrouvèrent les autres Gryffondors.

-Majestueux, dit Hermione.

-Grandiose!!!, dit Ginny les yeux étincelants d'admiration.

Comme elle était radieuse ainsi, remarqua Harry.

-Wow! Ont peut aller s'asseoir maintenant!

-Toujours aussi émotif qu'un banc de parc Ronald, lui lança Hermione d'un ton furieux.

-Ben quoi! Haussant les épaules.

Harry les suivirent quand ils allèrent prendre place à la table aux côtés des jumeaux. Le noir était distrait, il cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Il ne le trouva pas cependant. Déçu, il se mêla à la conversation. George expliquait à son petit frère les bonnes raisons de patienter en attendant que sa copine ait fini de se préparé et comment faire pour ne pas paraître trop impatient.

-Tout ceci tu l'apprendras avec l'expérience Roni, regarde le maître aller, dit George d'un ton baveux.

-Tu n'as pas tant d'expérience de plus que moi, répondit Ron avec un peu de révolte dans la voie, et arrête de m'appeler Roni.

-Voilà, tu viens de la trouver mon expérience en plus _PETIT RONI CHÉRI_.

Un sourire ce format sur les lèvres d'Harry et ce n'était pas à cause des petits pains que George était entrain de recevoir à la figure de la part de Ron. Il venait de faire son entrée dans la salle. Ses cheveux blonds bien peigner comme toujours. Il les avait lissés vers l'arrière, comme Harry les préféraient. Ceci était une façon pour lui faire plaisir, il le savait. Son regard était perçant comparer à la blancheur de son visage. Sa robe de bal lui saillait à la perfection. Un bel homme pensa Harry, mon bel homme… Tout cadrait avec son air de supériorité, la qualité du tissu de sa robe, ses souliers de marque, il avait même prit soin de prendre sa canne avec son manchon en forme de serpent couler dans le bronze. Harry remarqua cependant un détail important, il était venu sans compagnie féminine, il avait l'audace de montrer qu'il suffisait à lui seul.

-Harry, Harry, tu es dans la lune, lui dit Ginny.

Lâchant Draco du regard avec regret,

-Oh! désolé, je me sens bizarre un peu c'est tout, mais ça va.

-Tu es sur?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Il la prit par la taille et la sera un peu plus contre lui. Elle se blottit contre son bien-aimé, laissant sa tête retomber sur son épaule. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou, ses cheveux chatouiller à chaque clignement des yeux. Il était bien présentement. Il l'aimait en réalité et ce sentait bien en sa compagnie, mais un regard puissant le fit sentir mal à l'aise, coupable même. Un regard gris ténébreux. Lui aussi il l'aimait, d'un amour intense et passionner. Parfois brutal…

Oui il aimait sa petite rouquine, ainsi que toute sa famille, ce qui compliquait les choses. Il se sentait bien avec eux, il ne voulait pas leurs faire de mal, les décevoir, mais quelques chose d'irrésistible l'attirait vers Malefoy.

Dumbledore se leva et apaisa le brouhaha de la salle par un simple mouvement de main.

- J'aurais quelques mots à vous dire. Tout d'abord, je compte sur vous pour le bon déroulement de la fête qui suivra le souper du réveillon, j'espère que les farceurs seront ce retenir, dit-il avec un regard en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon Noël et beaucoup de plaisir, et maintenant, place au festin.

Les tables se remplirent en un instant de plats fumant. Les plateaux regorgeaient de victuailles aux arômes alléchantes. Un repas avec des mets classiques, de la dinde rôtie, accompagnée d'une gelée aux airelles, un assortiment de légumes, patates piller, carotte en rondelle, petit pois, tourtière et pâté. Des pichets de jus de citrouille, de pomme et même un punch pour l'occasion reposaient sur la table en attendant leur tour d'être but. Harry se servit un peu de jus de citrouille dans la coupe d'or qui lui était désignée. Il remarqua pour la première fois que les armoiries de l'école y étaient gravée, une petite touche qui embellissait magnifiquement un objet aussi simple. Ginny lui fit signe qu'elle prendrait bien un peu de jus aussi et Harry s'empressa de la servir. Il déposa sa serviette sur ces genoux en riant de Fred qui se servait de la sienne comme chapeau. George quant à lui suggéra à Ron de s'en faire une cravate pour ne pas se salir.

-Tu imite un porc à la perfection en ce moment Ron, si maman voyait ça.

Ron essaya de répondre, mais il avait la bouche qui débordait de sauce.

-Voyons Roni, maman aurait honte de toi en ce moment si elle te voyait, lui dit Ginny .

Avalant difficilement sa trop grosse bouchée,

-Mais j'ai faim!

-Tu auras suffisamment le temps de contenter ta faim, arrête de faire l'imbécile, lui cita Hermione.

-Moi arrêté de faire l'imbécile! Et tu ne dis pas à George et Fred d'arrêter de faire les idiots en faisant courser leurs cuisses de dindes sur la table! Ils ont déjà renversé la saucière avec leurs combats stupides.

Harry rit de bon cœur, il trouvait la soirée très bien amorcer. Il s'amusait beaucoup en compagnie de ses amis. Il avait hâte de voir les desserts. En fait, il attendait avec impatience que le cadran de sa montre avance, chaque minute qui passait le rapprochait de son escapade amoureuse.

Après leur souper quand les tables furent nettoyer et déplacer pour laisser place à la danse, Harry alla ce trémousser sur la piste avec Ginny. Après plusieurs chansons, il lui demanda de l'excuser.

-Je vais aller m'asseoir un peu d'accord, j'ai besoin de repos, lui cria-t-il dans l'oreille vue le volume élever de la musique.

-D'accord, je te suis, un peu plus loin, tu m'as l'air fatigué!

-Oui, j'ai un léger malaise, j'ai trop mangé-je crois, le repas était tellement bon.

-Espèce de goinfre, je vois que les mauvaises habitudes de Ron déteint sur toi.

-Tu sais, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller m'étendre.

Ginny le regarda d'un air un peu déçu.

-Comme tu veux, c'est toi qui sais.

-On pourrait passer la journée ensemble demain, lui proposa Harry qui se sentait soudainement coupable sous l'air débité de Ginny.

-Oui, d'accord, c'est une bonne idée, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui prit la main, se leva lui faisant suivre son mouvement et lui donna un tendre baisser avant de lui souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée.

Il n'avait pas seulement les yeux tendres de Ginny Weasley qui regardait partir Harry. Malefoy ne le quitta pas des yeux, il regardait sans aucune gêne le galbe que produisait le fesse tendre de son amant dans son pantalon propre. Il n'avait pas souvent la chance de le regarder ainsi, d'habitude, ses fesses étaient dissimuler sous sa robe de sorcier. Il en profita jusqu'au moment où Harry tourna le coin et qu'il le perdit de vue. Draco se leva et souhaita une bonne nuit à sa compagnie sans cérémonie. Il fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de rester à leur place, et comme deux bons toutous, il l'écoutèrent sans poser de question. Draco se dirigea vers les grandes portes et tourna à gauche. Il marchait d'un pas conquérant comme à l'accoutumé. Harry l'attendait au pied des marches, quand il le vit arriver, il reprit son ascension vers la salle commune. Il n'y aurait pas de meilleur endroit pensait-il, tous les élèves resteront dans la grande salle jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour célébrer en beauté. Harry arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame et dit le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit et après un dernier regard au alentour, il y fit pénétrer Draco. La grosse dame ne s'aperçu de rien, elle était un peu trop réchauffée et discutait fortement avec la sorcière borgne qui était venu la visiter. La porte se referma lentement à la suite d'Harry qui alla rejoindre son inviter dans la salle. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de l'attendre. Draco avait prit possession des lieux comme s'il était chez lui. Il semblait aussi alaise que s'il aurait été dans la salle commune des serpentards. Cela fit tout drôle à Harry de le voir installer confortablement dans un gros fauteuil rouge près de la cheminée. Il avait les bras accoter sur les accoudoirs, les jambes croisé, le visage sévère. Harry le trouva majestueux, il aimait son allure de grand maître. Le noir remarqua les reflets oranger que produisaient les flammes dans sa chevelure, cela lui donnait un air diabolique ce qui lui donna de mauvaises idées. Draco daigna tourner son regard vers lui et lui faire signe d'approcher.

-C'est ça votre salle commune, chaleureux malgré la déplorable qualité des meubles et de la déco!

-Je vois que tu t'y sens à l'aise quand même.

-Je suis maîtres des lieux partout où je vais.

-Viens donc voir si tu seras maître dans mon lit, lui répondit Harry avec défi.

Draco se leva lentement et s'approcha pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas de taille contre moi.

Un frisson vint parcourir Harry à cause de la proximité de leurs lèvres, il avait une folle envie de les prendre, de les goûters. Il les savait chaudes et humides, plaisante à embrasser. Harry avança d'un pas, leurs vêtements se frôlaient, il ne voyait plus que la pupille de ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur se dégager de lui, entendre son souffle. Sans le quitter des yeux, il pencha infiniment la tête sur le côté et prit ses lèvres avec douceur. Draco ferma les yeux pour un instant et répondit à son baiser tendrement. Harry attendit que son amant rouvre les yeux, à ce moment, il lui prit les mains et lui dit :

-Allons profiter du confort de mon lit.

-Avec plaisir, je vais te montrer qui est maître en ces lieux, lui dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Le noir le traîna par la main vers son dortoir, il ouvrit la porte, le laissa passer royalement et referma la porte sans se retourner. Il attrapa Draco par la taille, se lova contre lui et entreprit de lui bécoter la nuque. Le blond se retourna prestement.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas réussir à me contrôler!

-Je ne le veux pas non plus, tu sais que j'adore répondre à tes demandes.

-Très bien, lequel est-on lit?

-Celui près de la fenêtre avec…

Harry ne put finir sa réponse, Draco avait déjà prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionner. Il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs en les agrippant au passage. Cela faisait si longtemps… Il voulut goûter sa langue, mais Harry le lui interdit. Draco sentit battre son cœur de rage, il se pressa contre son amant, lui enserrant la taille si fort que Harry avait peine à respiré. Il ne lui laissait pas reprendre son souffle, ses baisers se faisaient incessant et passionnés. Il lui força l'entrée de sa bouche et enroula sa langue contre la sienne. Un doux chatouillis agaça Harry qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il arracha pratiquement les vêtements de Draco, ce qui mit son corps à sa merci. Il entreprit de baiser chaque partie de son corps, il glissa ses lèvres sur sa joue jusqu'à son oreille qu'il suça tendrement. Il fit descendre sa bouche sur son cou, provocant une chair de poule qui trahissait son plaisir. Il caressa le creux de ses reins tout en embrassant ses fines épaules, descendant chatouiller le creux de son coude avec sa langue, il se rendit jusqu'aux doigts effilés de son amant pour les sucer goulûment. Draco le poussa brusquement à la renverse sur le lit. Il entreprit de déshabiller Harry. Il lui entrava les bras en ne descendant sa chemise cas moitié, fit glisser son pantalon au sol et le nargua avec son short qu'il balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Draco prit place au-dessus de lui. Il se mit à titiller le bout de ses mamelons maintenant dure d'excitation. Il les chatouillaient du bout de la langue, mordillant à l'occasion, le faisait languir. Il embrassait les creux former par les muscles de son ventre, descendant lentement, pour faire durée le plaisir, attendant, savourant son moment de force. Voyant le regard suppliant de son amant, il se décida enfin. Sous les lamentations de son beau noir, il entreprit de sucer sa verge durcie de désir, essayant de la prendre au complet en bouche tout en massant ses testicules de l'autre main. Harry jubilait de plaisir. Il réussit à l'attraper par les épaules et à se dégager pour se retrouver face à lui. À genoux sur le lit, il colla son corps contre le sien, sentant une forte érection tressaillir sur son ventre, il sentait presque le sang afflué dans cette partie du corps de son amant qu'il appréciait tant. Il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammer, savourant sa langue avidement. Dans un élan de désir, il engouffra l'érection de son partenaire. Il fut prit de surprise quand Draco lui pinça les fesses.

-Tu veux jouer à ça !

-Pourquoi pas, je sais que tu aimes.

-Tu te crois toujours plus malin, attends un peu!

Harry l'attrapa violemment et le coucha sur le lit. Il prit place à ses côtés tout en le maintenant fermement allongé.

-Et maintenant, tu n'es plus le plus fort!

-Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable dans ce cas!

Harry se mit à caresser son corps, lui procurant des sensations trop longtemps attendues. Comme il s'était ennuyé de la douceur de ses mains! Ses lamentations se faisaient de plus en plus forte. Il le suppliait d'en finir quand Harry stoppa brusquement. Il venait d'entendre quelque chose provenant de la salle commune, des voix.

-Chut! Attends ne bouge plus, lui dit Harry au comble de la panique.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit… 


	2. Trop tard

**AVERTISSEMENT : cette fanfiction est à caractère homosexuel. Si vous êtes homophobe, ne vous arrêtez pas ici.**

**DISCLAMER : les personnages de cet fic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**REVIEWS : nepheria4 , voici enfin la suite, ce chapitre est moins hot que le précédent mais je compte me reprendre prochainement. J'espère que tu vas apprécier.**

**Kem-liu, j'explique un peu plus pourquoi Draco accepte que Harry reste avec Ginny dans ce chapitre. Merci de la remarque, j'en suis à ma première fic et j'apprécie de me faire reprocher mes oublies. J'espère que tu vas aimer.**

**Selka93, Ornaluca, Dray Potter, Griffounette voici la suite.**

**Trop tard**

Harry se mit à caresser son corps, lui procurant des sensations trop longtemps attendues. Comme il s'était ennuyé de la douceur de ses mains! Ses lamentations se faisaient de plus en plus forte. Il le suppliait d'en finir quand Harry stoppa brusquement. Il venait d'entendre quelque chose provenant de la salle commune, des voix.

-Chut! Attends ne bouge plus, lui dit Harry au comble de la panique.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit… 

Fred y entra stoppant net.

- Hé! Harr…

George fonça dans son frère qui lui bloquait le chemin.

-Qu'est-ce… qué… que… hoooo!

George et Fred se regarda interloqué!!!

-Hiiii!

-Mais ça va pas mon vieux! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là???

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici!

Lui demanda George et Fred Weasley sur un ton des plus inquiet.

-Non mais vraiment Harry!

-Alors là, tu exagère!

Les jumeaux se r'approchèrent pour le regarder de plus près au grand désarroi de Harry.

-Non mais, c'est pas correct ce que tu as fait! Voyons Harry.

-Regarde-toi! Tu transpire comme un bon!

-T'as vraiment pas l'air de filler.

-Tu es tout en nage.

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent de son lit. Fred tassa le rideau du baldaquin qui était à demi refermer sur le lit et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du quitter la soirée sans nous dire que tu étais si malade Harry!!! Tu dois apprendre à avoir moins d'orgueil.

-Aller, on t'emmène voir madame Pomfresh sur-le-champ. As-tu vus dans quel état tu es?

Harry, essayant tant bien que mal de se couvrir jusqu'au cou, luttait pour rester allonger car une certaine partie de son corps pointait toujours dangereusement vers le ciel. Il avait à peine eu le temps de dissimuler Draco sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Celui si était recroquevillé au pied du lit dans une position des plus inconfortable. Ses jambes étaient repliées devant lui et ses longs bras minces les entouraient. Sa tête était collé sur ses genoux. Il sentait son cœur battre à la base de son cou. Il retenait sa respiration jusqu'à sentir le feu dans ses poumons. La chaleur dégagée par son corps sous la couverture lui brûlait les yeux. Ses muscles si souple d'habitude lui faisaient mal tant le stresse les rendaient raides. La pression de son corps augmenta, sa tête commençait à tourné. De sombre pensée lui venait en ce moment de fatalité. Mais Draco était quand même heureux que Harry ne puisse voir la terreur dans ses yeux en ce moment. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose pourrait lui arriver.

Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il avait de la difficulté à respirer. Ses cheveux, aplatit sur ses tempes et coller sur son front luisaient sous le reflet de la lune. Bizarrement, pour une fois, ses cheveux avaient l'air moins rebelle. Un frisson le parcouru. Sûrement dû à la sueur qui refroidissait sur ses épaules. Il avait peur en ce moment. Fred était assis à quelques centimètres des jambes de son amant! La cape pouvait le cacher, mais pas le faire disparaître. Il devait trouver une solution au plus vite. George essayait en vain de le lever du lit en le tirant par le bras.

-Aller, arrête de faire l'idiot! Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie, lui dit George en lui tirant le bras.

Fred croyant comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas bouger.

-Voyons Harry, on a déjà vu ça! Il est tout nu nu sous le petit drap drap le chéri!

Harry toujours sans voix, écarquilla de grands yeux.

-Ha! C'est pour ça! Alors! Où son tes vêtements? Demanda George.

-Regarde George, ils sont à côté du lit, dit Fred.

George fit le tour du lit et alla les ramasser pour les donner à un Harry figer d'angoisse. Prenant une paire de boxer dans le tas de linge que nos deux amoureux avaient délibérément jeter au plancher quelques minutes plutôt, il regarda Harry avec un sourire comique.

-Non d'un chien! Il sont tout déchirer tes boxers! A te regarder, je suis pas sur de qui à gagner la bataille!

-Mon dieu que tu es traîneux! Même le coin de Ron est mieux rangé que le tient. Tu pourrais au moins ranger tes vêtements dans l'armoire au lieu de les laisser éparpiller sur le plancher.

George fit mine de s'asseoir sur le lit en allant donner les boxer en piteux états à Harry.

-_**Nooooonnnn !!! **_cria Harry. Je, je suis capable de m'habiller seul. Laisser moi. Leur ordonna t-il sur un ton décidé.

George se figea sur place après que le cri d'Harry lut fait sursauter.

-D'accords ne le prends pas comme ça! On va te laisser seul comme tu veux. T'as juste à le demander. On étaient pas malintentionnés pour une fois! Ont étaient venu te demander si ont pouvaient t'emprunter Hedwidge pour envoyer une lettre à maman. Dit Fred rapidement.

-Oui, y'a pas de problème, je n'en ais pas besoin, prenez-là. leur répondit Harry. Et maintenant j'aimerais que vous me laissiez me reposer seul s'il vous plait. Leur répondit Harry plus sec à l'accoutumé.

-Bon comme tu veux, on te laisse et merci pour Hedwidge. Tu es sur que ça va aller?

-Oui, sans problème. Je vais rester allonger un peu et j'irais vous rejoindre à la fête plus tard. Saluer Molly et Arthur de ma part les gars!

Les deux rouquins se dirigèrent vers la porte et quittèrent Harry sans plus de simagrée. Ils partirent en direction de la volière pour écrire et poster la lettre de Joyeuse Fête qu'ils destinaient à leurs parents.

Il faisait froid en cette nuit du 24 décembre. Le temps c'était couvert durant la journée. La lune venait de se lever. De gros nuage sombre et ténébreux, signe de temps sinistre bloquaient au regard transit de froid la voûte étoilée. La neige qui c'était accumulée au sol depuis quelques semaines avaient durci et craquait sous le poids des promeneurs. A l'extérieur, ont pouvaient entendre les chants de noël de la chorale des elfes du château en provenance de la grande salle. Les marches glacées luisaient dans l'obscurité. Le grand rouquin failli les redescendrent à la renverse après avoir perdu pied. Fred l'aida à se relever et ils gravirent tranquillement le long escalier qui menait aux hiboux. Rendu à l'intérieur, George sortit un morceau de parchemin enrouler et chercha sa plume dans la poche intérieur de sa cape. Il ne lui fallut à peine une minute pour écrire une belle lettre à sa mère, lui souhaitant de passer un très bon Noël avec papa, que tout allait bien ici à l'école et que tout le monde leur envoyais un gros bisou. Fred sortit sa baguette magique et enchanta la lettre pour qu'elle donne pleins de gros becs juteux sur la joue à sa maman. Ils cherchèrent ensuite la chouette des yeux. Elle se trouvait sur un dès plus haut perchoir qui se trouvait dans la volière. George l'appela. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder mais ne broncha pas.

-Aller Hedwidge vient, j'ai une lettre pour maman que j'aimerais que tu vas porter.

La chouette se décida enfin. Elle déploya ses ailes d'une blancheur immaculée et alla se poser avec douceur près de George. Il prit le parchemin et l'attacha avec une petite ficelle de couleur or sur la patte de la chouette qui resta immobile. Il la remercia gracieusement avec une poignée de miam-hiboux et la chouette prit son envole vers le ciel.

Le temps semblait long depuis le départ des Weasley. La noirceur avait envahit l'horizon, les minutes s'écoulaient une à une. Nos deux amoureux se regardaient dans les yeux. Ils étaient ronger par l'anxiété. Harry avait enlevé la cape de dessus son amant, il avait regarder le regard remplie d'effroi, tendrement, il avait serrer son corps dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir battre son cœur de frayeur, son corps bouillonner contre le sien. Comme il l'aimait. Bien sur il n'était pas parfait, mais dans ce vaste monde, où pourrait-on trouver quelqu'un qui soit noble mais sans orgueil, amical sans être envieux, beau sans vanité. Quelle frayeur ils avaient eux. Terrible, vraiment terrible. Comment pouvons nous nous sentir quand notre fin approche, qu'elle arrive, elle vous encercle de tous les côtés. Comment pouvez-vous réagir quand vous croyez n'avoir aucune échappatoire. La noirceur envahit votre cœur, vos pensées vous quittent peu à peu. Les battements de votre cœur vous étourdit, votre bouche devient sèche, vos forces faiblissent.

Draco recouvrant son courage, s'éloigna de son amoureux. Jamais il n'avait eu une telle expression sur le visage. Il avait craint d'être découvert, et ceci avait laisser des traces sur sa personne normalement ravissante. Harry le regardait abasourdi, comment pouvait-il être si fragile. Il était atterré, il ne le connaissait pas sous cet angle. Son Draco était si puissant. Presque un tirant à ses moments. Harry était si consterné, ce petit dérangement venait assombrir leur belle soirée depuis si longtemps attendue. Harry ne savait comment réagir. Pouvait-il lui dire ses sentiments? Le noir regardait le sol en ce moment.

Levant les yeux vers lui, il lui dit,

-Je suis désolé Draco, jamais je n'aurais cru…

-Ne t'en fait pas, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Tu sais, tu es ma plus noble conquête et j'en suis fier, j'aimerais partager avec toi la fatigue et la gloire mais je crois que c'est un de ces rêves impossibles.

-Comment ça impossible? Veux-tu me quitter Draco Malefoy. Il mes désormais dure d'imaginer la vie sans toi tu sais.

-Ouvre toi les yeux, est-ce une vie? Ont ce voient en cachette à la sauvette de surcroît. J'en aie assez, ça ne me contente plus une baise 1 fois le mois, j'ai besoin de plus Harry!

-Et bien j'essaye, mais regarde ce que ça donne, c'est toi qui ne veux pas s'afficher en ma compagnie je te ferais remarquer.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi et de toute façon tu n'as pas besoin de la mienne, tu avais l'air heureux dans les bras de Ginny ce soir!

-Ha c'est ça alors, monsieur est jaloux maintenant! Qui est-ce qui voulait s'en servir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, qui est-ce qui à eu cette idée de génie!Et maintenant il faudrait que je la laisse pour vivre un amour irréaliste, parce que Monsieur Malefoy redevient possessif.

-Oui je suis possessif et tu le savais bien avant de coucher avec moi. Je déteste te voir avec cette Weasley, je ne veux plus te partager c'est tout. Oui j'étais d'accord au début, mais tu n'étais qu'un beau corps de plus sur ma liste. Tout a changer maintenant. Je tiens à toi, je veux que tu m'appartiennes à moi seul.

-M'aime tu comme je peux t'aimer?

-Espèce d'idiot tu ne l'as toujours pas compris!

-Comme ça je suis autre chose qu'une conquête de plus pour toi?

-Ne voie tu donc pas que je t'aime! Lui lança Draco avec irritation.

-J'aimerais bien que tu me le montre.

-Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne, lui dit Draco en se r'approchant de lui.

-A moi si justement, lui répondit Harry en le défiant du regard.

Draco sentait la rage lui monter au nez, comment lui faire comprendre que c'était plus compliquer que ce qu'il croyait. Il avait dit qu'il comprenait, ils s'étaient mit d'accords il y avait longtemps déjà. Jamais le père de Draco n'accepterait que son fils unique, le prochain procréateur des Malefoy ne puisse tout simplement être gay. Cela détruirait sa mère. Elle attendait tellement de son fils. Elle avait pris soin dès son plus jeune age de lui choisir comme à l'ancienne école, une fiancée. Et pas n'importe laquelle, elle avait réussi à lui avoir son équivalent dans la société des sorciers. Elle avait travailler très dure pour la gloire de son fils et de sa famille. Il ne pourrait jamais la décevoir. De plus, il était ronger par les remords, longtemps il avait refuser de se l'avouer, mais c'était belle et bien arriver. Il était amoureux de Harry Potter, l'ennemie jurée et cela depuis déjà bien longtemps. Avouer cela à son père le mettrait dans une position des plus fâcheuse et il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que son père pourrait lui faire subir pour déshonoré ainsi sa famille.

-Harry arrête de me prendre la tête ainsi. Crois-tu vraiment que je risquerais ainsi ma réputation si j'en avais rien à faire de ta gueule.

-Tu ne risque jamais rien sans raison Draco, j'ai retenu la leçon depuis des années. Mais je n'ai pas de solution à te donner. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, que je prends du polynectar pour le reste de ma vie? Veux-tu que je deviens une autre personne que tu puisses aimer en public?

-Je veux seulement toi et c'est là tout le problème! Lui dit Draco en lui tenant le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Et je te jure que je vais t'avoir. Mais en attendant que j'ai la solution, je vais en profiter d'une façon où d'une autre.

Harry ne put lui répondre car Draco avait poser son index sur ses lèvres lui faisant comprendre que la discution ce terminait là. Il avait saisi son membre dans sa main et le masturbait d'une main experte. Il lui mordillait le cou tout en lui pinçant les mamelons de sa main libre. Il pouvait goûter sur ses lèvres le saler de la sueur de ce corps qui se réchauffait sous l'effet de ses caresses. Après les fortes émotions qu'il avait vécut en début de soirée, il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour exploser dans la main de son amant. Draco le regarda avec un sourire satisfait.

-Trop facile pour moi, tu manque de pratique.

-Ne te crois pas si meilleur, je peux en faire autant.

-Prouve le! Lui dit Draco le regard arrogant en s'allongeant confortablement sur le lit.

Après avoir replier une jambe d'une blancheur extrême, il prit appuis sur ses coudes pour bien voir jauger Harry du regard. Celui-ci s'avança avec la ferme intention de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Cette fois-ci, ne tenant aucun compte des préliminaires, il mouilla un doigt et l'enfonça sans cérémonie dans l'anus de son partenaire qui retient un crie de surprise. Harry suçait avidement l'objet du plaisir de son amant tout en lui procurant des sensations démentes avec son doigt qu'il faisait aller et venir sans relâche dans son corps. Des grognements de plaisirs se firent entendre très rapidement ce qui surexcita le grand noir. Il ce fit plus pressant et volontaire. Draco ne put se retenir plus longtemps et une chaude vague de semence déferla dans sa bouche.

-Tu es un excellent parti pour la baise, juste pour ça, tu mérite bien que je trouve une solution, lui dit Draco sur le ton le plus fendant qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Harry le regarda et sourit.

-Tu n'es pas si mal toi non plus.

-Je sais.

Draco se r'habilla. Tout en cachant sa propre nudité, notre élu contemplait son compagnon, il scrutait ses fesses, rondes et fermes, regrettant de n'avoir eu le temps d'en profiter pleinement. Le regardant enfiler sa cape de soirée blanche, il pensa que sur quelqu'un d'autre, sont habit aurait été distingué, sur lui, elle faisait classe. Il recoiffa ses cheveux d'un blond chatoyant consciencieusement. Son regard trahissait un certain amusement, il avait prit son temps pour enfiler ses habits, montant son pantalon langoureusement, enfilant sa chemise sensuellement. Il avait parfaitement conscience du regard d'Harry sur lui, il voulait l'émouvoir, se faire désiré. Telle était et avait toujours été son jeu depuis que Harry avait surpris Draco à l'observer avec Ginny.

FLASH BACK 

-Tu ne devrais pas te gaspiller ainsi avec la vermine Potter, lui avait-il dit.

-La ferme Malefoy.

-Tu devrais te conserver, tu es un luxe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je ne t'écoute pas?

-Rien mais je trouve cela dommage Potter, très dommage. J'en aurais bien profiter, mais comme tu préfère la vermine…

-Comment ça tu en aurais bien profiter?

-Je te croyais plus intelligent, est-ce qu'il faut que je te fasse un dessin, lui avait dit Draco a l'oreille après s'être r'approcher de lui. Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson après avoir sentit les lèvres de Draco se déposer sur son cou.

Harry n'en cru rien et il le repoussa violemment.

-Voyons Potter je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu es beau garçon, sa t'étonne tant que ça que je puisse m'intéresser à toi?

-Ça fait des années que tu me démontre une haine marquée. Et aujourd'hui tu t'intéresserais à moi alors qu'hier tu as menacé de me détruire. Permet moi d'être septique Malefoy.

- Hé bien non je ne te le permets pas. Tu n'auras pas une autre chance Potter! Lui dit Draco en se r'approchant de lui et osant pour une seconde fois déposer ses lèvres sur son cou. Tu ne me repousse plus Potter…

Harry ne bougeant toujours pas, le serpentard ne le quitta pas du regard.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas réussir à me résister.

N'obtenant aucune réponse,

-Est-ce que je dois interpréter cela comme un oui Potter, car je n'ai pas toute la journée à te consacrée,

Harry ne bougeant toujours pas, Malefoy tourna les talons.

-Tu le regretteras Potter, lanca t-il par-dessus son épaule, mais avant qu'il n'est fini sa phrase, Harry le retint par le bras.

Malefoy se retourna avec son éternel sourire en coin. Il regarda la main sur son bras. Soulevant les sourcils, il le toisa du regard.

-Dois-je prendre cela pour un oui, ou es-tu simplement assez idiot pour poser la main sur moi.

-Je te croyais plus intelligent, est-ce qu'il faut que je te fasse un dessin Draco? Lui murmura Harry à l'oreille en laissant glisser ses lèvres sur son cou.

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

Fred et George étaient de retour dans la grande salle. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table où se trouvait leur petit frère qui refusait toujours au grand désagrément de sa copine de se lever pour danser. Fred était entrain de serrer ses gants dans les poches de sa cape quand Ron leur demanda où ils étaient passer.

-Nous sommes allez poster une lettre pour souhaiter joyeux Noël à maman comme le font les gentils garçons. Dit Fred

George serrant Hermione dans ses bras pour se réchauffer le regarda avec un sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on lui à souhaiter de ta part aussi. Elle sera heureuse de voir que son petit Ronini chérie pense à elle!!!

Ron bondissant de sa chaise

-Arrête de m'appeler ainsi. Répondit-il à son frère, et manquant de conviction, il se r'assit.

-Comment avez-vous fais pour envoyer une lettre? Demanda Hermione en les toisant d'un regard suspect. Tous les hiboux de l'école étaient prit cette après-midi.

-Nous sommes aller voir Harry pour lui demander si ont pouvaient emprunter Hedwidge pour envoyer la lettre.

-En vieillissant, il a un sacré caractère! Dit Fred, je crois que la mauvaise humeur continue de Ron à eu raison de lui.

-Co-comment ça ma mauvaise humeur continue!

-Tu vois bien, en voici l'exemple parfais.

-Arrêter tous les deux, dit Ginny

-Pourquoi Harry était de mauvaise humeur? Demanda Hermione

-Il nous à carrément foutu à la porte du dortoir. Il était dans un de ces états…

Ginny le regarda soudain avec de grands yeux.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez encore fais?

-On n'a rien fait du tout nous, pour une fois! Dit Fred en regardant George avec un sourire. On a seulement voulu l'aider.

-Comment ça l'aider, qu'est-ce qu'il avait? Demanda Ginny inquiète.

-Il était tout en sueur. On a voulu l'aider et l'emmener voir madame Pomfresh mais, je crois qu'il ne voulait pas nous montrer sa nudité. Dit Fred en retenant un rire.

-Et il nous à foutu dehors! Dit George encore insulté de la façon impolie donc Harry leur avait parlé.

-Ron, dit Ginny, tu devrais aller le voir.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Vas le voir s'il te plait, il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être bien.

-Il est assez grand pour se débrouillé seul, dit Ron d'un ton exaspéré.

-Vas le voir s'il te plait, je suis sur qu'il sera plus enclin à aller voir l'infirmière avec toi. Il ne devait pas faire confiance à George et Fred et il ne voudra pas me voir. Quand il est parti plus tôt, il a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et à refuser que je l'accompagne. Sûrement qu'il ne voulait pas que je le vois dans cet état.

-Bon d'accords j'y vais! Dit Ron en soupirant. Il se leva de la table comme si le poids de tous les malheurs du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Contre son gré, il partit en direction du dortoir, suivant le tracé habituel de ses pas qu'il faisait depuis maintenant 7 ans, chaque fois qu'il voulait retourner vers son lit. En chemin, son regard voguait sur les différents tableaux exposer. Il aimait les regarder à loisir, car ces tableaux étaient constamment en mouvement, leur image changeant sous l'humeur des gens qu'il représentait. Déambulant les mains dans les poches, il bougonnait dans sa tête, ronchonnant contre sa petite sœur Ginny qui l'avait supplier de bien vouloir faire cette grande marche, seul de surcroît pour aller vérifier si tout allait bien pour Harry. Ron avait beau laisser paraître sa mauvaise humeur, il était quand même bien heureux de se soustraire pour un moment à la fête. Sa copine Padma n'arrêtait pas de le harceler constamment pour aller danser. Mais il devait l'avouer, il l'aimait bien quand même. Elle débordait constamment de vie. Toujours joyeuse, elle entraînait les autres à la suivre et remontait le moral de n'importe qui. Il affectait particulièrement son parfum, une odeur de lavande ce dégageait d'elle en permanence. Sa peau était douce et ambrée, ces cheveux d'un noir de gaie. Ses lèvres pulpeuses le faisait frémir chaque fois qu'elles lui touchaient la peau. Quand elle le massait, il partait aux anges. Que de sensation elle lui avait fait découvrir. Ron se souvint tout à coup de la raison pour laquelle il était revenu à la salle commune quand il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Jamais personne ne l'avait préparé à une chose pareil.

-Patacitrouille, dit Ron à la grosse Dame qui avait l'air d'avoir exagéré un tout petit peu sur l'alcool. Il attendit que la porte s'ouvre un peu trop longtemps à son goût et entra nonchalamment. Son regard se posa sur un tableau inimaginable. Il vit un amour exposer devant lui. Il crut qu'une bombe venait d'exploser en lui tellement il se sentait mal. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ses poings se fermèrent. Les yeux exorbités la bouche pendante, il contrôlait sa respiration avec difficulté. Deux personnes se trouvaient devant lui, elles s'embrassaient tendrement enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On pouvait presque palpé la passion qui les unissait tant ils avaient l'air enthousiasmés. S'il n'avait pas connu ses deux personnes ce trouvant devant lui, il aurait pu être jaloux de leur amour, mais il les connaissait. Une haine prit naissance en lui. Son meilleur ami depuis 7 ans, son beau-frère depuis l'année dernière, celui que ses parents considéraient comme leur propre fils embrassait l'ennemi juré. Harry Potter était entrain d'embrasser Draco Malefoy à pleine bouche. Ne savant pas quoi faire, il choisit la facilité et ce dirigea vers la sortie en prenant garde de ne faire aucun bruit. Le choc l'aveuglant, il s'enfargea dans une boule de poils au teint oranger. Un miaulement plaintif ce fit entendre.

-Satané de chat!

_Harry et Draco se retournèrent vivement. La seul chose que Harry aperçut fut Pattenrond partir à l'opposer d'un corps élancé surmonter d'une chevelure rousse._

Bon enfin voilà la fin. J'essaie de les faire moins stressante, je ne voudrais pas qu'on veuille tuer l'auteur! Merci de m'avoir lus. Plus de reviews ferait plaisir. Je commence dans les fan fic et vos commentaires pourraient grandement m'aider dans mes prochains chapitres. Je vais essayer de publier la suite d'ici 2 semaines. Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'à la fin.


	3. Quand Merlin en a après vous

**AVERTISSEMENT : **cette fic est à caractère homosexuel. Ce qui signifie deux personnes de la gente masculine dans l'intimité. Homophobe que vous êtes, crissé moi votre camp!!!

**Disclamer : **Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je m'amuse simplement à les mouvoir pour mon et votre plaisir. Je n'en retire aucune gloire.

Quand Merlin en a après vous… 

_-Satané de chat!_

_Harry et Draco se retournèrent vivement. La seul chose que Harry aperçut fut Pattenrond partir à l'opposer d'un corps élancé surmonter d'une chevelure rousse._

Nos deux tourtereaux s'éloignèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. Draco semblait sur le point de fulminer.

-Satané bordel de merde, Salazard est contre nous ce soir.

-Ha shit, c'était Ron je crois. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait foutre ici celui-là? Je dois le rattraper avant qu'il ne fasse le con.

Harry entraîna son beau blond dans le couloir et partie à la course rattraper son fidèle ami depuis 7 ans. Ron n'avait pas parcouru beaucoup de chemin avant qu'un Harry essoufflé ne crie son nom.

-Ron attends, Ron! Y faut que je te parle!

Le roux se retourna lentement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ne voyant pas le blondinet dans le sillon de l'élu. Une vague et courte idée de sa conscience lui suggéra que peut-être tout ceci était dû aux quelques verres qu'il avait sirotés durant le souper. Un espoir qui ne dura pas très longtemps. Il aperçut au coin du mur le Prince des Serpentards arriver peu après Harry, de sa démarche impériale. Il entendit un ¨criak¨, son cœur venait de casser cette fois. Il n'avait belle et bien pas rêvé. Voyant le regard suppliant de Harry et le visage de Draco, les deux petites fentes assassines, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, il se demanda dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré encore une fois.

« Ah! Misère! » pensa-t-il.

Malefoy arriva de pied ferme à ses côtés. Dans son élan, il attrapa le Gryffondor par le cou, le plaquant violemment sur le mur. Ron pouvait sentir dans son dos les arrêtes pointues des colonnes qui saillaient. Il déglutit difficilement, la main du Serpentard lui écrasant douloureusement la gorge.

-Dray étouffe le pas bordel! Sa ne sera pas plus facile avec un mort sur le dos.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pas l'intention de me salire les mains avec une sous espèce de sorcier ce soir, mais Weasley, crois-moi, si tu ose ne serais ce qu'une minuscule insinuation sur ce que tu as vu ce soir, je te promet de faire de ta vie un enfer. Resserrant sa poigne et l'obligeant à regarder ses perles grises, et crois moi, un Malefoy tient toujours ses engagements.

-Des menaces Malefoy, et si je parle, tout le monde le saura. tu vas te charger seul de tous les élèves de Poudlard.

Malefoy resserra son étreinte, faisant ainsi monter la couleur rouge sur le visage de Ron.

-Ne joue pas a ça avec moi, tu n'est pas de taille.

Ron sentait les idées lui manquer. Il avait chaud, sa tête tournait, sûrement du au fait que l'air ne se rendait plus très bien à ses poumons puisque Malefoy le contenait sur le mur avec une force extrême.

-Dray lâche le maintenant.

Il relâcha sa poigne, après avoir quand même lancer un regard avada kedavrique sur Ron.

-Ron, il faut qu'on parlent.

-Parler, tu veux qu'on parlent! Je crois que tu aurais pu le faire bien avant que la fouine essaie de m'étrangler. C'est quoi ce foutu bordel, t'as une grenouille à la place de cerveau. Qu'est-ce qui ta prit, t'étais entrain de lui racler le fond de la gorge à cette merde. Tu flirt avec l'ennemi maintenant?

-Peux-tu la fermer deux secondes que je t'explique.

-La fermer! Tu veux expliquer quoi! Que t'es un traite de la pire espèce, tu ne vaux pas mieux lui. Tu changes de camp. Té gay ! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ça et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fou avec ma sœur enfoiré. Je vais te tuer!

Ron sauta sur Harry et s'évertua à le ruisseler de coup. En moins de deux, une main l'accrocha par le collet et le fit virevolté dans les airs. Les deux boutons supérieurs de sa chemise avaient déchirés, son cou était meurtri.

-Ne t'avise pas de le toucher encore une fois Weasley car tu ne pourras plus jamais rien toucher de ta pauvre vie médiocre, lui lança Draco accompagné d'un regard qui tue made in Malefoy.

Harry ce massa le crâne après être tombé par terre et lui dit,

-Ron veux-tu m'écouter à la fin?

-Si je veux t'écouter? Crois-tu que Ginny va vouloir t'écouter espèce de salaud.

-Je ne lui dirais rien, et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Ah! Tu crois ça.

Harry s'approcha de Ron le plaquant contre le mur

-Écoute bien car je ne te le répéterais pas, si tu ose dire quoi que ce soit sur se que tu as vu ce soir, je te promet Ronald Weasley que je vais moi-même te lancer un sort qui t'enverra passer le reste de ta misérable vie à Ste-Mangouste, pigé!

-Traite!

-Té borné putain quand tu t'y mets.

- Et bien considère que tu n'auras plus à l'endurer le borner dorénavant.

C'est ainsi que Ron lança un regard de haine à son meilleur ami et partie en direction de la grande salle.

Harry avait le cœur gros en voyant partir Ron ainsi. C'était son meilleur ami, celui qui l'avait aidé, soutenu dans ses déboires, celui qui l'avait toujours suivi, il était un frère pour lui. Il aurait aimé que ça se passe mieux, en fait, pas comme ça tout au moins.

Draco remarqua le regard abattu de son amant. Il le prit dans ses bras, appuya sa tête contre son épaule et lui dit,

-Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

Rare était les paroles réconfortantes qui sortaient de la bouche d'un Malefoy, mais en ce moment, après avoir été choisit contre sept ans d'amitiés inconditionnels, Draco s'avait qu'il devait laissé tomber le masque, pour un moment du moins. Il accompagna doucement son brun dans cette souffrance qu'était la perte. Il attendrait le moment opportun de maudire tout les saints de cette soirée atroce. Le brun reprit ses esprits assez rapidement. Il leva ses cristaux de jade vers son blond et lui parla avec un air dramatique.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir changer de couverture Dray. Je ne pense pas réussir à contrôler la rage de Ron bien longtemps si je continue à sortir avec sa sœur.

-Mmmmm! Il va falloir lui clouer le bec à la belette.

-Ne fais pas comme si sa te dérangeais.

-Au contraire, ça ne me déranges aucunement, j'attends ce moment depuis une éternité.

-Je vais aller voir où il est passé, il faut essayer de contenir les débordements.

Draco acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il regarda s'éloigner son balafré personnel en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Qu'est-ce que Salazard avait à s'acharner sur son cas ce soir? Draco se tourna et shoota dans le mur. Il put enfin se laisser aller à incriminer tous les saints qu'il connaissait.

Ce fut un Ron ébranlé qui fit son retour dans la grande salle. Le regard absent, les vêtements froissés, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, il se dirigea vers la table de sa maison et se lassa tomber sur le banc.

-Who! Qu'est-ce qu'y a mon vieux ? On dirait que tu t'es battu avec un fantôme, lui dit Dean Thomas en le regardant avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

-Gna!

-Reviens-en, ça existe pour vrai les fantômes vieux.

Fred vient s'asseoir à ses côtés avec un sourire narquois étampé dans le visage.

-Y t'as jeté toi aussi à voir ton expression de chien battu.

Ron tourna la tête lentement, très lentement vers son grand frère. Sans bouger sa tête, il leva les yeux pour le regarder et s'abstient de tout commentaire. Fred en resta interloqué.

-Ha non! Dit moi pas que c'est contagieux en plus cette chose. Regarde toi, t'as l'air d'un mort. Attention ! Tous aux abris. Madame Pomfresh une quarantaine vite! Lança Fred en innocent.

N'obtenant aucune réaction de Ron malgré ses singeries, Fred devient plus sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe vieux?

-Mmnnrien.

-S'en a pas l'air.

-Mnnnrien ké.

-Hé! Ron tu es déjà revenu, comment va Harry? Demanda Ginny en revenant vers lui.

-Mnnbien

-T'as pas l'air sur Ron, lui dit Ginny haussant un sourcil.

-Y va bien ok.

Au même moment, Harry entra dans la grande salle. Il avait le cœur battant. Il devait trouver Ron. Portant son regard sur la table des Gryffondors, il vit sa troupe d'amis qui jasait tranquillement. Juste à voir le visage de Ginny, il s'inquiéta. En bon Gryffondors qu'il était, il avança courageusement vers la table et alla enlacer Ginny pas la taille. Ron l'aperçu et devient écarlate. Comment osait-il enlacer sa sœur? Quel trou du cul il pouvait être! Comment… Ron ne comprenait pas grand chose à tout les sentiments qui le fulgurait en ce moment. Pourquoi Harry avait-il fait ça? Il ne s'était même pas aperçu de rien lui, son meilleur ami. Bravo! Se dit Ron, tu es le meilleur ami idiot de Harry Potter. Non, un voile triste passa sur ses yeux, tu l'étais.

-Ho Harry est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda Ginny d'un ton rempli d'inquiétude.

-Heu oui sans problème.

-Tu m'as fait peur tu sais? George et Fred te disaient très mal en point.

-Ça va beaucoup mieux. Une petite indigestion c'est tout. J'ai trop mangé au souper, sa m'apprendra.

Ginny lui proposa d'aller danser un peu mais Harry refusa poliment en prétextant avoir le cœur encore un peu trop sensible pour se faire ballotter d'un côté à l'autre. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Hermione sur la piste de danse. Le noir en profita pour s'asseoir au côté de Ron. Celui-ci l'ignora cordialement. Harry essaya d'engager la conversation.

-Hey heu… Ron. Est-ce que ça va?

Harry ne reçut comme réponse qu'un bref regard lancer dans sa direction.

-Hum Ron, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

Draco décida à ce moment de faire son retour dans la grande salle. Il avait l'air quelque peu énervé mais il se dirigea à sa table sans donner d'indice sur son trouble. Ron le vit aller s'asseoir avec les Serpentards. Il se tourna vers Harry avec une ferme idée en tête.

-Tu vas laisser ma sœur.

-Je peux t'expliquer Ron.

-Je ne veux pas d'explication, je veux que tu quitte ma sœur! Lui dit Ron sans desserrer les dents.

-Bon oui d'accords, j'ai compris, vas-tu m'écouter ensuite.

-Non!

-Ron je dois t'expliquer.

-Nooonnn!!!

Harry préféra se taire pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas alerter toute la table. Il décida d'en finir au plus vite avec une partie de cette histoire. Il se leva difficilement, déglutit et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la piste de danse où dansait sa petite amie. Une fraction de seconde, il crut apercevoir son courage légendaire prendre la poudre d'escampette et fuir aussi vite que éclair.

-Harry, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas danser?

-Heu non, en réalité, he je voudrais te parler. En privé si possible.

-Pourquoi?

-Aller viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Ginny trouvant le comportement de son chum des plus bizarres, le suivi en appréhendant la suite. Harry lui prit la main et la traîna tranquillement vers le couloir. Il marchait lentement, essayant de repousser le moment où il se retrouverait à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes le plus possible. Arriver aux grandes portes, il hésita un instant. Il prit à gauche et emmena la jeune rouquine dans un angle retranché du mur. Il prit place devant elle, regardant obstinément le sol. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le survivant était sur le point de mettre fin à une grande partie heureuse de sa vie. Ron le détestait, bientôt, ce serait le tour à Ginny assurément. Les Weasley étaient comme la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et il s'apprêtait à y renoncer. Comme il allait décevoir Molly, elle qui le traitait comme un fils. Ginny lui mit la main sur le bras et se pencha un peu pour essayer de voir son visage.

-Mon chéri, pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici?

Harry prit une grande inspiration et déclara.

-Ginny… Heu… J-je crois qu'il… Enfin heu… Ginny je te quitte.

La jeune fille se raidit et le regarda horrifiée comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il voulait emménager avec Rogue.

-P-pardon? Demanda t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

-Je… Écoute Ginny, je met un terme à notre relation. Tu… Écoute ce n'est pas moi… C'est toi… je… Non attends, ce n'est pas ce que…

-Co-comment ça? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Je… bégaya la jeune fille, les larmes lui montant doucement aux yeux.

-Tu n'as rien fais… Écoute… C'est moi qui…

-Non, ne reprends pas tes paroles! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Non… Je ne veux pas s'avoir, JE N'AI RIEN FAIS POUR QUE TU ME QUITTE! JE…

-Ginny calme toi je vais t'expliqué…

-M'expliquer quoi? QUE TU ME LAISSE POUR CETTE F-FILLE? CETTE FILLE AVEC QUI TU ME TROMPE DEPUIS UN MOMENT DÉJÀ? JE VEUX S'AVOIR C'EST QUI!

-Mais… Ginny de quoi tu parles?

La jeune fille, tremblante, tenta de ce calmer quelque peu. Elle serra les dents et plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraudes du garçon qui était entrain de lui briser le cœur.

-C-cette fille. Tout le monde en parle. Je veux s'avoir son nom immédiatement. Je crois avoir le droit de s'avoir pour qui tu me laisses tombé… Le soir de Noël en plus!

-Mais Ginny, je ne t'ais trompé avec aucune fille voyons! Lui cracha Harry au visage.

-Menteur! Espèce d-de… Tu n'es qu'un sale MENTEUR HARRY POTTER!

La jeune fille avança vers Harry et commença à le frapper partout où elle réussissait à l'atteindre. Elle voulait lui faire mal, comme lui-même la faisait souffrir en ce moment précis. Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, attrapant les poignets de la jeune femme fermement il la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ginny, si tu crois toutes ces rumeurs tu es vraiment plus idiote que je croyais…

-C'ESTMOI QUI EST L'IDIOTE DANS TOUT ÇA ESPÈCE DE SALAUP!

-JE NE T'AI PAS TROMPÉ AVEC AUCUNE FILLE! L'interrompit-il, perdant patience. Puis voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de la rousse, il soupira de mécontentement et continua, É-écoute moi Ginny. Je ne te quitte pas pour aller en rejoindre une autre, dit-il impatiemment.

Voyant son regard brisé, il décida d'abréger un peu la rupture, voulant du même coup abréger ses souffrances.

-Je te quitte parce que je ne ressent plus rien pour toi. Je te considèrent bien plus comme une amie que comme une petite amie, et cela depuis un moment déjà. Je… Je suis désolé.

-Désolé! Murmura Ginny d'un petite voix aiguë. Mon petit ami me laisse tombé, le soir de Noël parce qu'il ne m'aime plus, et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est qu'il est désolé!

-Oui je sait que… tenta harry.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTTRE! NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS HARRY POTTER! JE TE DÉTESTE!

Alerté par le bouquant infernal, Hermione décida à ce moment de faire son apparition à l'angle du couloir. Une expression sévère vint prendre possession de son visage.

La jeune femme rousse tourna brusquement les talons et partit en direction de la grande salle. Elle essayait tant bien que de mal de retenir ses larmes qui forçaient pour coller à l'air libre. Hermione essaya de l'intercepter au passage mais Ginny ne voulu rien s'avoir. Elle rentra dans la grande salle suivi d'une ombre de désespoir. Hermione se retourna d'un mouvement brusque vers Harry, ce mit les mains sur les hanches et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?!

-Je mais, je ,je n'ai rien fais moi!

-Alors pourquoi Ginny est repartie d'ici en faisant trembler les murs sur son passage Harry?

Une lueur de culpabilité vint ternir la brillance des ses émeraudes normalement si scintillantes.

-Hermione laisse tombé tu veux.

-Quoi! Laissé tomber. Ma meilleur amie vient de partir d'ici en pleurant sans fin et tu veux que je laisse tomber!

-Hé bien oui, tu n'as cas aller harceler quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois mademoiselle je-me-mêle-de-ce-qui-ne-me-regarde-pas.

En disant ces mots, Harry n'avait aucunement conscience qu'il n'y avait que deux pas qui le séparait d'une gifle incroyable. Une cuisante douleur apparût soudainement sur sa joue gauche qui enflait déjà. Il regardait Hermione partir d'un pas destructeur vers la grande salle en se disant qu'au moins, il avait éviter son fameux crochet du droit. Mince consolation tout de même pensa t-il.

Hermione retourna s'asseoir dans la grande salle en pestant contre Harry. Elle alla rejoindre Ginny qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter pour deux cents. Son visage était chagriner. L'étincelle de ses yeux ne brillait plus en ce moment, même peut-être l'avait-elle quitter pour de bon pensa t-elle. Une blancheur rare teintait ses joues si coloré habituellement. Ses épaules étaient affaissées. Ses mains reposaient négligemment sur le banc de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Son regard vague ne portait sur rien en particulier. Comme elle avait l'air malheureuse. George voyant revenir sa copine le rouge carmin au joues, se demanda ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans cette état. Elle était contrariée il en était sur, il se décida à aller prendre plus d'information sur l'état de sa douce moitié. Après avoir demander ce qui n'allait pas à Hermione, il tourna la tête en direction de Ginny. Celle ci se mit soudainement à déverser un flot de l'armes continuelles et il du essuyer la tempête avec courage. Ginny, entre deux averse de l'armes, réussit à lui dévoiler la cause de sa souffrance.

Harry remonta tranquillement vers sa salle commune. Il avait une idée précise en tête. Il commencerait par aller prendre une bonne douche chaude avec son gel au menthol, sa avait le dont de vous faire sentir mieux, revigorer. Ensuite, il mettrait un pyjama chaud avec les bas de laines que Dobby lui avait offert pour Noël l'année dernière. Un bas bleu et un bas rouge. Dobby les avaient tricoter lui-même pour les lui offrir. « Dobby les a fait de ses propre mains pour Harry Potter » lui avait-il dit avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. L'elfe de maison avait même prit la peine d'écrire le nom de Harry sur le dessus de chaque orteils. Il irait ensuite rejoindre son lit, espérant passer une bonne nuit malgré tout les évènements qui avaient presque eu raison de lui ce soir. Arriver dans la salle commune, il ne fut même pas surpris de la retrouver vide. Le feu crépitait comme a son habitude dans l'âtre. Tout les Gryffondors se trouvaient encore au réveillons. Il s'en souviendrait longtemps de ce réveillons. Ce fut une soirée mouvementer qui aurait pu amener n'importe qui à une dépression. Il entama la monter des marches menant à son dortoir. Traversa le palier qui le conduisait jusqu'à la porte. Saisie la poignée, la tourna et entra dans le dortoir. Il était vide. Rien de surprenant en somme. Le noir se saisit de sa serviette et de sa trousse de toilette dans sa maille. Il prit la direction de la salle de bain. En chemin, son regard triste se posa sur le lit de Ron. Celui-ci avait laissé les rideaux de son baldaquin ouvert. Harry aperçu à la tête du lit le jeux d'échecs de Ron. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur, jamais plus il ne se ferait battre aux échecs par le roux, jamais plus il ne jouerait une partie d'échec avec Ron. Ce soir il avait mit fin à sept ans d'amitié. Il avait sacrifié son unique meilleur ami pour son amoureux. Un amoureux qui ne voudrait jamais se montrer au grand jour avec lui. N'importe qu'elle personne sensé serait heureuse de déclarer au monde entier qu'elle avait réussi à mettre le grappin sur le grand Harry Potter, le Survivant, mais pas Draco. Il voulait vivre leur amour dans le plus grand secret absolue. Cacher de tous et pour toujours par-dessus le marché. Et lui Harry, il avait accepté sans trop broncher, écoutant son cœur et non sa raison. Le cœur un peu plus démolie, il abandonna sa contemplation du lit et alla à la douche. Une bonne douche chaude. Il se déshabilla rapidement, sans trop sombrer dans ses pensées noires et entra sous la douche. Il se frictionna rapidement avec son gel, une forte odeur rafraîchissante engloba la pièce. Ce soir, il pouvait flâner dans la douche, laisser couler l'eau chaude sur son corps nu, sans se presser. Il en avait bien besoin pour se détendre. Une bonne humidité remplie la pièce. Harry retardait le moment de sortir, il s'était assis dans le fond de la douche, les jambes repliées, le dos accoter au carrelage. La tête penchée, il profita de ces quelques minutes de tranquillité. Le bruit que produisait les gouttelettes en atterrissant au fond de la douche semblait crée une protection contre le monde extérieur. Regardant ses mains, il réalisa que ses doigts étaient sûrement aussi rider que ceux de Mc Gonagall. Il se décida enfin a sortir avant d'apercevoir un cors flétrie dans le miroir. Le noir se sécha rapidement et retourna dans son dortoir une serviette autour de la taille. Il enfila son pyjama, ses bas. Il défi son lit d'un air las et se retourna pour fermer les rideaux du baldaquin. Il n'avait pas envie de voir personne ce soir. Son moral était au plus bas. Il s'allongea sous ses couvertures, remonta sa douillette jusqu'à son menton et se mit en devoir de s'ombrer dans un sommeil profond très rapidement. Son souhait ne fut cependant pas exaucé. A peine avait-il fermé les yeux, qu'il attendit des voix dans la salle commune pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Les même voix. George et Fred firent irruption peu de temps après dans le dortoir.

-Harry tu-es là? Demanda George.

_«Merlin s'acharne sur mon cas ce soir » pensa Harry._

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu jusqu'à la fin. J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à le lire. Moins osez que les précédents, vous avez sûrement remarqué, mais il ne faut pas exagéré sur les bonnes choses comme disait ma grand-mère. Alors bon. Plus de reviews serait grandement appréciés. Les commentaires aider beaucoup au développement, et bien sur, ils font toujours très plaisirs. En passant, je dis un gros merci à Cowgirlbee, qui m'aide grandement dans la formulation de mes dialogues.

Pour Anastasia, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Je suis toujours ouverte à tout commentaire.

D'ici deux semaines, je publierais la suite.


	4. La Perte

AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fanfiction est à caractère homosexuel. Si vous êtes homophobe, aller voir ailleurs.

DISCLAMER : Le monde et les personnages de cet fic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

_Bonjour à tous! Je suis de retour. Bon d'accords, j'avais dis deux semaines pour la suite et j'ai disons beaucoup débordé, mais j'en suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai 5 enfants en bas de trois ans et je manque cruellement de temps libre pour écrire si je veux être sincère. En plus d'un problème de page blanche… Mais j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire durant mes « problèmes » avec celle-ci. Le premier chapitre est écrit, reste plus cas le corriger et le poster. Toujours un gros merci pour les reviews. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite._

La Perte

A peine avait-il fermé les yeux, qu'il attendit des voix dans la salle commune pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Les même voix. George et Fred firent irruption peu de temps après dans le dortoir.

-Harry tu-es là? Demanda George.

_«Merlin s'acharne sur mon cas ce soir » pensa Harry._

-Oui, je suis là les gars, leurs signala Harry.

Le découragement était clairement perceptible dans le ton de sa voix. Il n'avait même pas essayer de garder une certaine contenance. A quoi bon! Les jumeaux avaient sûrement déjà eu vent de la rupture catastrophique de Harry et ils venaient lui demander des comptes.

Pourquoi, la vie s'acharnait-elle sur lui. Des épreuves il en avait déjà assez passé. Jamais rien de simple pour le Grand-Harry-Potter pensa t-il. Aucune intimité par-dessus le marcher. Le simple fait de rompre avec sa petite amie allait se retrouver sur toutes les lèvres dès le lendemain. Les rideaux de son baldaquin s'ouvrirent mettant ainsi fin à ses réflexions.

-Harry comment vas-tu? Demanda George

-Ca peux aller les mecs.

-T'as l'air d'un gars qui s'en est prit plein la caisse, dit Fred en lui donnant une petite bine d'amitié sur le bras. Ne le prends pas comme ça Harry, c'est pas donner à tout le monde d'avoir du tact avec les filles.

-Elle va se calmer tu vas voir.

George le regardait le regard triste. Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa rupture ou de la main encore violacée d'Hermione qui lui colorait encore le visage. Au moins, les jumeaux ne semblaient pas trop lui en vouloir.

-Je suis désolé les gars, leur dit Harry en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, mais…

-Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est sur que nous ne sommes pas très fiers de la façon d'ont tu as traité notre petite sœur Harry, dit Fred en bombant le torse, mais nous n'allons pas te faire exploser des pustules au visage pour ça.

-Je ne suis pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, grogna le brun.

-Voyons Harry, relaxe-toi un peu, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces quand tu rencontreras Hermione la prochaine fois, elle va te castrer si j'en crois ses dires. Moi à ta place, je resterais cacher dans le dortoir durant plusieurs semaines, dit George le visage moqueur.

-Aller Harry, dit-nous.

-Vous dire quoi?

-Arrête de faire l'idiot, qui est-ce?

-Qui?

-La fille d'on tu es amoureux, dit George.

Harry ressenti une douleur sur le côté de son corps, Un coude venait d'entrer en contact avec ses côtes.

-Aller, sa voit que trop bien. Tu es un livre ouvert cher ami, renchéri Fred.

-Y'a pas de fille les mecs.

-Bon comme tu veux, on le découvrira bien tout seul de toute façon.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu Ron?

-Il est toujours dans la grande salle, ne t'en fais pas, sa va lui passer, laisse-lui le temps de digéré la nouvelle.

Harry ne pensait pas une miette que Ron allait pouvoir lui pardonner ça. Il n'aurait jamais du lui parler ainsi, il avait perdu le contrôle sous l'effet du stress. Comme il s'en voulait. Il devait à tout prit réussir à lui parler, ça n'arrangerais sûrement pas les choses mais avec le temps peut-être, se permit-il d'espérer. Il devait avant tout de s'assurer que Ron ne dirait rien, il devait préserver le secret. Il devait faire avec, Ron était dans la confidence maintenant.

-Hum! Je l'espère.

-T'en fais pas trop Harry, dit George et lui attrapant la tête sous le bras et lui frottant le cuir chevelu.

-Bon! On te laisse dormir.

Les jumeaux le saluèrent et ils quittèrent le dortoir en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Chose que Harry ne reçut pas. Il passa une nuit à se morfondre. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était atteint par plein de diaclase. Il le sentait fissurer, meurtri. Retournant sans arrêt dans sa tête les événements catastrophiques de la soirée, il pouvait voir écrit en gros sur le panneau publicitaire le titre, _Harry Potter et la dégradation d'une faible existence_. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, geste anodin qui laissait transparaître toute la déclivité de son moral. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il commença à flatter son bras, ce qui avait l'habitude de l'apaiser durant les moments de trop forte tension, mais rien à faire, ses muscles restaient rigides, son cou lui faisait mal, tous les nerfs de son corps gardaient la tension. La lune semblait sur le point de se coucher et aucune solution n'était venue à lui, il avait tourné et retourner la question durant une bonne partie de la nuit déjà quand une nausée vint le surprendre. Il se précipita à la salle de bain et après avoir discuter étroitement avec le bol de toilette jusqu'au levé du soleil, il s'en était fait un ami. Péniblement, il se traîna jusqu'à l'évier. Il se brossa les dents pour faire disparaître cet exécrable goût de vomissure qui lui embaumait si gentiment la bouche. Un simple regard rapide dans le miroir lui montra l'étendu des dégâts. Ses cheveux sombre étaient ébouriffés plus qu'à leur habitude, l'éclat de son regard l'avait déserté, sa peau avait adopté un teint blafard. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans le vestiaire. Il du se résoudre à sortir de la salle de bain. Le brun retint son souffle quand il croisa le regard assassin de son ex meilleur ami. Le roux le toisa avec un dédain flagrant. Harry était briser, les seule fois où il avait vu ce regard dans ces yeux vert, il était destiner à nul autre que Malfoy, l'homme le plus détester par Ron, et maintenant, comble de malchance, le brun le recevait en plein visage. Un choc brutal, aussi douloureux que la petite protubérance bleutée qu'il avait sur l'os de la joue, cadeau de Noël d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait en affronter d'avantage pour le moment, il tourna les talons et retourna enlacer son ami de porcelaine blanche.

Draco fit apparition dans sa salle commune en compagnie d'une humeur atrabilaire. La soirée dernière l'avait mit dans une situation extrêmement pénible, et il avait l'impression d'avoir passer la nuit qui s'en était suivit dans un lieu de supplice des damnés. Il activa son radar pour repérer une personne susceptible de subir aisément les restants de sa mauvaise humeur, mais comme toujours dans les cas pareils, il n'y avait aucun être de disponible en ce matin de décembre. Le soleil était à peine lever et tous les Serpentards dormaient paisiblement, ne se souciant guère de l'humeur aigrie de leur Prince pour le moment. Le blond décida donc d'aller marcher à l'extérieur. Il enfila sa cape d'hiver avec des mouvements rapides et ordonner, et partie d'un pas conquérant affronter le temps mordant. La température n'avait pas changé au cours de la nuit, elle était toujours aussi froide. Draco sentit avec horreur le froid lui pincer les joues au premier pas à l'extérieur. Un vague instant, il pensa rebrousser chemin mais son orgueil de Malfoy l'obligea à suivre son élan. Il se tenait droit et fière sous les rafales de vents qui voulaient le forcer à faire la révérence. Il marchait difficilement dans cet amoncellement de cristaux de glace. Une cuisante douleur se fit ressentir rapidement, sûrement dû aux morsures de la neige qui c'était frayer un chemin pour ce réchauffer dans ses bottillons. Il continuait à neigeoter en cette matinée trop désagréable au goût de l'aventurier. Rompu par le froid insistant, il acquiesça à l'idée de rentrer se faire dégeler devant un bon feu. Il porta son regard vers le château pour orienter sa marche et il l'aperçut. Les yeux verts se fixa dans son regard métallique. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ce regard pourtant bien connu. De la tristesse peut-être. Le blond accéléra le pas avec peine et misère car ses jambes s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux genoux à chaque foulée. Il avait parcouru une distance respectable loin du château pour se permette de laisser libres cours à ses pulsions. Le prince enlaça Harry dans ses bras et profita de la proximité de son corps. Il scruta le fond de son âme et effleura les lèvres du survivant du bout de sa langue. Un soupir lourd de sentiment vint se glisser à son oreille.

-Bon, explique! Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse aux points de me rejeter, répliqua le prince en se reculant.

-Je ne te rejette pas Dray, dit Harry sur un ton monocorde, j'ai de la difficulté à accepter les derniers évènements de notre vie privée « si tranquille », dit-il, appuyant sur les derniers mots.

-Quand as-tu penser que de m'aimer allait être rose et simple? Je t'ai déjà vu plus perspicace.

-Il ne m'ait jamais venu à l'idée que sa pourrait être facile, sauf que j'aurais préféré que ce soit différent.

-Et bien fais avec maintenant!

-Merde Draco! Tu pourrais être plus compréhensif, j'ai quand même pris ton parti en face de Ron hier et du même coup j'ai abandonné mon meilleur ami.

-As tu vraiment besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que moi?

-Dray bordel! Tu m'aides pas là! Harry posa sa main sur le torse de Draco. J'ai beau avoir ton cœur et j'en suis extrêmement heureux, je ne pourrais jamais me pratiquer au quidditch avec toi ou passer les fêtes avec ta famille. Tu as beau m'aimer, tu ne pourras jamais répondre à ses besoins. Avec Ron, j'avais enfin trouvé la famille que j'avais perdu bébé et je viens dit renoncer pour un avenir incertain.

-Harry tu connais mes raisons.

-Oui Dray, et je ne te demande pas de chanter sur la table des Serpentards ton amour pour moi, je veux juste que tu prends conscience des sacrifices que je fais par amour pour toi.

-Arrête de me prendre pour Goyle, j'ai pas le coefficient d'un nénuphar Harry. J'ai pas besoin de me les faire expliquer, j'ai eu toute la nuit pour y réfléchir et je constate que tu n'as pas dormis beaucoup toi non plus. Dis-moi, c'est quoi la bosse sur ton front, lui demanda Draco d'un air suspicieux.

-Un résidu de ma discussion matinale avec Ron, répondit le brun en sombrant dans la mélancolie.

Draco fut surprit en sentant la haine meurtrière monter en lui. Il avait toujours exécré la belette mais savoir qu'il avait osé toucher à Harry le remplissait de rage. Son sang pur se mit à circuler plus rapidement dans ses veines dû à l'augmentation de la vitesse de ses battements de cœur. Il voulait détruire tous ceux qui osaient faire le moindre mal à son bien aimer. Sûrement dû aux fait qu'il avait donné une partie de lui à Harry et quand on lui faisait du mal, on blessait son ego.

-Quoi! La citrouille à oser te toucher.

Les mâchoires du blond se serrèrent si fort qu'il s'en déboîta presque l'articulation. Il expira par le nez pour tenter de décompresser. Voyant la frustration de son amour, Harry lui expliqua.

-Non! Non, j'ai essayé de discuter avec Ron mais j'ai été prit de nausée et je me suis pencher trop rapidement au-dessus du bol et je me suis assommer. Ron à trouver que je restais longtemps et il est venu voir comment j'allais.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flash back**_

Ron avait remarqué le malaise du brun, un peu surprit, il l'avait suivi de son regard bleu durant le trajet vers la salle de bain. Jamais Ron n'avait vu Harry dans un tel état. Il avait passé au travers de tant d'obstacle depuis sa jeunesse. Le roux se sentit soudain coupable de r'ajouter de la souffrance sur le dos de cet homme. Il entendit un « toc » qui le sortit de ses pensées, il dirigea son attention sur la porte des toilettes et attendit. Rien. Toujours rien. Harry était très silencieux pour quelqu'un partit en courant avec l'intention d'offrir un déjeuner à la bécosse. Un brin d'inquiétude arriva pour hanter son être. Peut-être avait-il mal jugé l'expression du brun? Quoi qu'un teint vert soit assez explicite. Avait-il mal vu? Il devait retourner vaquer à ses occupations et se changer les idées. Mais, comment faire pour y vaquer correctement quand on regarde le cadran toutes les minutes? Malgré la rancune qu'il ressentait, Ron se dirigea vers les toilettes après quinze minutes. Le silence provenant de la pièce voisine commençait sérieusement à l'inquiété. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, leva sa main pour cogner et la rebaissa. Pourquoi faisait-il cela au juste? Ron haïssait Harry depuis peu. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour lui, il pouvait bien crever cet emmerdeur. Il décida tout de même de n'accorder aucune attention à ses réflexions et cogna deux coups à la porte. Il ne fut pas surprit de ne recevoir de réponse venant de l'intérieur.

-Harry! Heu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dedans?

Aucune intensité sonore se fit entendre en provenance de la salle de bain. Aucune parole adressée pour le roux non plus. Il tapota la devanture de la porte de plus belle. Après plusieurs appel, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche intérieure et déverrouilla la serrure. Après avoir tourné la poignée, il cessa de respirer devant le corps du survivant, étaler sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient fermer et du sang coulait de son front. L'image de lui-même, marchant calmement vers son ancien meilleur ami, et finissant le travail par quelque bon coup de pieds, s'imposa à lui. Il secoua néanmoins la tête et s'agenouilla à côté du Survivant… Ouais, elle est belle maintenant l'image du survivant, à moitié mort sur le carrelage de la salle de bain des Gryffondor... Il se résolut finalement à seulement poser sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci en murmurant;

-Harry? Harry est-ce que tu m'entends?

-…

-Harry? Aller ouvre les yeux sinon ce n'est pas madame Pomfresh que je vais chercher, mais Rogue. Je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de pouvoir t'abîmer un peu plus avant de te remettre à peu-près sur pied.

-Ha… La ferme Ron…

-Tu sais, dit le rouquin en se relevant, c'est presque choquant de voir l'empressement que tu mets pour tromper ma sœur… D'abord Malefoy, et maintenant, le bol de toilette…

-Ron! Tu la ferme, sinon je t'envois un sort qui ira te faire frencher ledit bol de toilette! Et croit moi, t'en aura pour un moment!

La menace aurait presque pu être '' menaçante '' Si Harry n'avait pas brusquement blanchit pour un autre rond avec la porcelaine. Ron s'adossa, agacé, au mur derrière lui et attendit patiemment que les soubresauts des épaules du noir s'apaisent.

-Tu es pathétique. Mais je dois t'avouer que moi aussi, si j'avais embrassé Malefoy je vomirais tout ce que mon estomac n'a pas encore digéré.

-…

-Quoique moi, je ne tomberais jamais aussi bas que d'embrasser ce maudit fils de mangemort!

Ron se tut, voyant Harry se relevé. Un éclair passa dans les incroyable yeux verts du noir, qui s'approcha rapidement de son ancien meilleur ami. Harry, pâle comme la mort, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et siffla;

-Je ne te permets pas de parler de lui ainsi! Espèce de sale petit…

Ron avait immédiatement sortit sa propre baguette, ne croyant pas au fait qu'il allait vraiment se battre avec Harry Potter dans les toilettes de la salle commune des Gryffondor… Et en effet, ce duel n'eut jamais lieu si ont considère le fait qu'Harry lui tomba littéralement dans les bras. Le stresse causé par toute cette histoire était des plus destructeur… Au moment où le roux allait lâcher Harry, celui-ci plongea son regard émeraude dans celui du jeune homme. A l'intérieur de ce regard, ont pouvait lire toute la tristesse du monde.

- Désolé…

Ce simple murmure acheva les dernières convictions de Ron. Voir son ex-meilleur ami dans un tel états de faiblesse ne le laissait pas froid, malgré la rancœur qu'il éprouvait pour celui-ci. Ne pouvant cependant pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel il dit;

-Bon… Viens. Les toilettes ne sont pas le meilleur endroit pour discuté… Ca va aller? Demanda t-il en faisant allusion à ses haut le cœur.

-Non! Mais je crois que je n'ais plus rien à vomir alors…

Harry se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, et suivit lentement Ron jusqu'au dortoir. Le roux prit place sur son lit tandis que Harry ne trouva la force que de s'accoter le front sur le montant de son baldaquin. Un silence gênant s'installa tout de même entre les deux adolescents qui évitait le regard l'un de l'autre. Ron, incapable de supporter cette ambiante plus longtemps, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Harry le devança.

-Désolé! Lui dit le brun en s'accrochant désespérément au lit. Je… Peux comprendre que tu m'en veuille. J'ai été un vrai con sur ce coup la… lui dit-il en s'auto mutilant le front sur le baldaquin.

-Un con? Non Harry, moi je suis con quand je me prends les pieds pour la 34e fois dans les couloirs alors qu'il n'y a ni tapis ni crac de plancher. Toi, tu as été…Tu…. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de trou du cul de première! J'ai jamais vu un tel massacre avec un humain. Jamais je ne t'aurais cru ainsi…

-Mais Ron! Je suis amoureux!

-Bordel! Il n'y a pas plus d'une semaine, tu étais encore amoureux de ma sœur! Ton amour est aussi fiable que Rogue qui te tendrait une boisson à boire, le sourire aux lèvres!

-Sa fait déjà un bail que je suis en amour Ron! C'est très sérieux cette hist…

-Quoi! Cria Ron au bord de la crisse d'hystérie. Ca dure depuis combien de temps cette escroquerie?

-Un peu plus d'un an.

-Quoi! Un peu plus d'un an, juste ça!!! Hurla le roux en se levant de son lit. Ca fait un an que tu me mens comme tu me parle. Un an que tu trompe ma petite sœur comme si de rien n'était.

Harry se prépara à la bagarre en voyant Ron s'approcher de lui en furie. Son teint s'était drôlement r'approcher de la couleur de ses cheveux durant les dernières secondes écoulées. Il attrapa Harry par le collet et l'appuya inconfortablement sur la colonne du lit. Le brun fut obliger de lever les yeux pour regarder son assaillant qui le fusillait du regard. Harry sentie un tressaillement de peur venant de lui traverser la pièce portant remplie de magie négative. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce retrouver en face d'un Ronald Weasley plus grand que lui et enragé, surtout quand il était conscient d'être dans le tord.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te lancer un sort d'éviscération dans la seconde, lui cracha le roux au visage.

-Je… Je…J'avais besoin de ta sœur comme couverture, répondit Harry en sachant aussitôt qu'il venait de faire une bourde.

Resserrant l'étreinte sur le collet du brun, des lueurs meurtrières apparurent dans les yeux de Ron.

-En plus de la tromper tu t'en servais comme une vulgaire pantoufle!

-Non Ron! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Laisse… Laisse moi t'expliquer. Je…

-Vas-y! Explique-toi, c'est ce que j'attends avec impatience.

-Ron je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à ta sœur. Je l'ai aimé et je l'aime toujours d'une certaine façon mais certaine chose on changés. Au début, je n'ai pus me résoudre à les accepter, mais j'ai du m'ouvrir les yeux. Ta sœur était formidable avec moi, merveilleuse, attentionné, douce et attachante. J'ai passé de merveilleux moments en sa compagnie et la vôtre mais un jour, je me suis rendu compte que je la considérais comme une amie. J'ai essayé de continuer de l'aimer, elle m'avait tant apportée avec sa présence à mes côtés et sa joie de vivre. Elle était là durant les mauvais moments pour me soutenir, comme toute ta famille d'ailleurs. Elle à été aussi précieuse que toi que je considère comme un frère à mes yeux. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la quitter et ainsi lui faire du mal. Je ne voulais blesser personne Ron, je ne voulais pas abandonner ma seul chance d'avoir enfin une famille qui est heureuse de me revoir et qui s'inquiète pour moi.

-Et bien maintenant que tu t'en ais trouvé une meilleur que la n'autre, tu nous rejettes avec la même gratitude que tu donnerais à un trognon de pomme.

-Justement non! Lui dit Harry plein d'amertume.

Ron se fixa devant le visage ravagé de Harry, ses yeux rouges s'étant levés pour le regarder, il sentit son cœur se fendre devant cette peine humide coulant sur ces joues. Comment pouvait-il ressentir une telle douleur devant lui? Son ami était affligé à ce point? De petites taches sombres apparurent sur la moquette du dortoir. Goutte à goutte, la peine refoulée du brun laissait ses traces pas seulement sur le sol mais aussi dans le cœur du roux. Comment pouvait-on ne pas être sincère quand on ressentait une telle peine? Comment pouvait-on blesser volontairement une personne chère quand notre cœur se morfondait? Comment faire pour survivre quand un océan se vide de nos yeux? Ron avait de la difficulté à voir la douleur éprouvée par Harry, alors, comment celui-ci arrivait-il à vivre avec?

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait.

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelle famille, je n'ai que Draco. Aurais-tu oublié que son père cherche à me tuer depuis 17 ans?

-Et je commence à regretter qu'il n'ait pas encore réussit.

-Va te faire foutre!

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi-même.

-Ron! Cria Harry le désespoir dans la voix, écoute-moi pour l'amour du ciel.

-Mais je ne fais que ça essayé de t'écouter depuis tout à l'heure.

-Non justement tu comprends juste ce que tu veux comprendre.

Ron résigner, se rassis plus confortablement sur son lit, le regard boudeur, il croisa les bras sur son torse et fixa Harry. Après quelque secondes, le brun commença sa tirade.

-J'aime Draco, je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça put arrivé, mais ça c'est fait. Et je ne veux pas que tu crois que je vous échange pour une autre famille, car je vous adore toujours autant et que jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec celle des Malfoy. Le problème c'est que j'aime le fils unique du bras droit de Voldemort, alors les petits souper de famille j'oubli. Jamais je ne vais pouvoir dévoiler mon amour au grand jour Ron, j'en suis réduit à vivre un amour en cachette. Lucius pourrait tuer son propre fils s'il apprenait notre relation, en plus, il y a cette histoire de descendance et de sang pur dans laquelle je mis perds, mais selon Draco, c'est une obligation et de toute façon, ses parents ne sont pas au courant de son penchant homosexuel alors, je n'ose pas imaginer leurs réactions s'ils apprenaient que leur merveilleux fils fricote avec l'ennemie.

-Tu as choisi de te mettre dans de beau drap tout seul Harry, lui dis Ron un peu radoucit par le récit.

-Je sais et je ne peux rien y faire. Sache que je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal, mais je ne peux pas aller contre mon cœur, j'ai bien essayé au début pourtant.

-Et tu voudrais que je te dise quoi Harry. Bravo! Vas-y, suis ton cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus? Que je te lance des confettis et des félicitations. Tu m'as mentis depuis deux ans Harry. Tu aurais put me le dire à moi ton supposé meilleur ami, mais non, tu ne l'as pas fais. Ok, je crois pas que je l'aurais bien pris de toute façon mais au moins tu ne m'aurais pas mentis depuis tout ce temps. Et ma sœur pas dessus le marché, qu'est-ce que tu en fais. Tu t'en sert et tu la jette simplement, tu n'as pas honte?. Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne après tout ça. Oui je peux comprendre le tralala de l'amour mais je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner pour ce que tu as fais. Et avec Malfoy en plus.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Ron.

-Je te crois sur ce point là mais sa change rien au fait que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir confiance en toi. Tu nous à trahie Harry et je ne peux te le pardonner. J'ai beau connaître tes raisons, je crois toujours que tu aurais pus m'en parlé. J'aurais très bien put être dans tes confidences mais tu as préféré me jouer dans le dos et pour ça, je n'ai plus envie de te parler.

-Je ne pouvais pas te mettre dans mes confidences comme tu dis car il n'y en as pas de confidence, y'a personne au courant à part toi. Je ne pouvais risquer de t'en parlé, Draco avait été très clair sur le sujet, si jamais il y aurait eu une fuite, sa lui aurait attiré beaucoup d'ennuis. Son père tient absolument à avoir son petit-fils, s'il venait à apprendre pour Draco et moi, il deviendrait fou.

-Non mais Harry, tu tourne en rond là. Si Malfoy père veut tellement un descendant, il arrivera un jour où il se demandera pourquoi son petit-fils est il si long à venir au monde et je ne veux pas te décevoir, s'il y tient tant que ça, Malfoy va te flanquer là pour une belle princesse des ténèbres car à ce que je sache, tu es un homme et tu pourras jamais avoir de petit toi.

-Non, il me laissera pas pour ça.

-Wow! J'hallucine, tu te serrais tu fais injecter du jus de Goyle sans m'en parler, tu nage en plein mirage mon pauvre.

-Non écoute, il me laissera pas, il est déjà fiancé et…

-Quoi! Je rêve, il a dû te jeter un sort d'idiotie pour que tu crois à toutes ses conneries, dit le roux en se cachant les yeux de sa main.

-Jamais il ne ferait ça, tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais.

Ron laissa échapper un soupir en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche dans un mouvement négatif.

-Et je n'en ais pas envie non plus Harry. Tu n'as cas continuer à l'idolâtré ton Serpentard de merde, et quand il te jettera comme une vielle paire de bas, tu n'auras cas chercher un ami pour te consoler, mais ne viens pas cogner à ma porte car je ne te l'ouvrirais pas Harry, tournant la tête pour fixer son regard dans les yeux du brun, tu as fais ton choix, je fais le mien. C'est à mon tour d'être désolé Harry, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des amis comme toi. Alors profite bien de ton petit copain et j'espère que tu auras bien du plaisir sans moi à l'avenir.

Sur ces derniers mots, le Roux se leva et sortie du dortoir en faisant la sourde oreille aux supplications de Harry lui demandant d'attendre. Ron venait de terminer un chapitre du livre sur la vie du survivant et ce dernier le trouvait trop sombre à son goût. Il était sur que Ron avait tord, jamais son Draco n'allait le quitter, il en était certain, il ne doutait pas de lui, mais son ex-meilleur ami avait réussi à lui implanter des images de Draco qu'il trouvait trop sombre. Des larmes miroitèrent aux coins de ses yeux mais il se retint de les laisser coulées. Il avait peut-être perdu Ron et sa famille du même coup, il avait toujours Draco. Tant qu'il ne le perdait pas lui aussi. De l'air, il avait besoin de changer d'air. Il agrippa sa cape d'hiver et partie d'un pas faible pour parcourir le chemin le séparant des portes du hall d'entrée du château. Le trajet se fit dans le calme étant donner l'heure assez matinale et la fête de la veille, ses compagnons devaient encore dormir en grosse majorité. Le froid glacial à l'extérieur s'imposa à lui dès qu'il eut entrebâillé les grandes portes, avec son courage Gryffondorien, il avança contre les bourrasques de vent, se disant que de mourir gelé pourrait être une délivrance suffisante quand il aperçut au loin une silhouette reconnaissable.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Le Dragon se relaxa quelque peu. Si Weasley n'avait pas touché à son Harry, ça pouvait aller, mais il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. C'est cheveux étaient simplement affreux sans parler des cernes immenses qui débordaient sur le haut des ses joues rougies par le froid et qui contrastaient que trop la blancheur de son teint. Le pire étaient sans conteste le vide au fond de ses yeux sarcelles. Draco se trouvait en face d'un mort vivant et pire que tout, il sortait avec ce mort. Il ne pouvait accepter cela d'aucune façon, en une fraction de seconde, il décida de remédier au problème. Son petit Harry avait besoin de se faire remonter le moral et il allait s'en charger, comme le brun adorait, d'une façon douce et chaude… Mais, il devrait ensuite punir celui qui avait altéré son trésor, il ne s'avait pas encore comment, mais il lui réserverait un sort bien pire que celui de Harry, il allait souffrir pour sa malveillance, il en était sur_, car ce qu'un Malfoy désire, un Malfoy l'obtient… _

_**Fin**_

Bon! Avez-vous aimé? Je l'espère. Merci d'avoir lut jusqu'à la fin et un peu de cœur s.v.p, laisser des reviews. Je ne promet pas le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines cette fois, mais je fais mon possible pour vous l'envoyer en un mois, d'ici là, je vais envoyer un autre Drarry, des plus bizarres, pour titre, Papi Malfoy raconte l'histoire du Grand Harry Potter. Vous me ferez savoir si vous aimés. Encore tous pleins d'excuse pour le retard. A la prochaine.


	5. Une matinée mouvementée en potion

**AVERTISSEMENT : **cette fic est à caractère homosexuel. Ce qui signifie deux personnes de la gente masculine dans l'intimité. Homophobe que vous êtes, crissé moi votre camp!!!

**Disclamer : **Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je m'amuse simplement à les mouvoir pour mon et votre plaisir. Je n'en retire aucune gloire.

_**Je sais, je suis un peu d'avance mais n'allez pas vous plaindre. Il y a peu d'action dans ce chapitre mais de gros changement.**_

Une matinée mouvementée en potion

Le blond réussit à ce calmer, et il réalisa soudain les paroles inquiétantes que Harry venait de lui dire. Il avait été malade. Il sentit un regain de stress surgir en lui, mais cette fois, pour la santé de son amour.

-Tu n'es pas encore malade j'espère, demanda le blond en l'examinant de la racine des cheveux aux ongles d'orteils comme si la réponse d'Harry ne serait pas satisfaisante.

-ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mieux.

C'est seulement après avoir fini sont inspection personnelle que l'angoisse de Draco tomba. Résultat, Harry avait l'air fatigué, son visage était blafard malgré le froid mordant, une ecchymose accentuait ses cernes, le moral était bas, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était satisfaisant vu les récents événements.

-Aller, rentre et va cherche ta cape d'invisibilité. Je t'attendrais devant l'armure de Porto le mesquin. Je veux finir cette discussion dans un confort plus clément.

-Hum oké! Je te retrouve là-bas, dit un Harry à qui le cœur n'avait pas vraiment la force de discuter de grand chose. Il partit d'une démarche raide vers le château qui contre-attaquait ce froid hivernal par tous ces feux ardents dans les cheminées.

Draco se rendit au deuxième et attendit patiemment le l'arrivé du brun. Appuyer sur le mur de pierre, il sentait les brûlures au bout de ses membres entrain de dégeler. Il frotta vigoureusement ses mains ensemble pour essayer d'effacer cette sensation qu'il trouvait désagréable. Des bruits de pas sourd se firent entendre au bout de quelques minutes et le blond attendit de sentir le courant d'air provoqué par la cape pour partir en direction du lieu choisi. Harry le suivi, presque pas à pas et il fut surprit en voyant Draco s'arrêter devant l'entrée de la salle de bain des préfets et en déverrouiller la porte. Drôle d'endroit pour une conversation pensa t'il. Il suivit le Serpentard à l'intérieur et attendit que ce dernier est refermer la porte et l'ai verrouillé pour sortir d'en dessous de sa cape. Un regard interrogateur ce posa sur Draco. Ce dernier ne s'en souciais guère et il partie en direction du bain et entreprit d'ouvrir les champelures pour le remplir d'une au chaude destinée à les réchauffer tous les deux de leur promenade matinale. Draco se déshabilla prestement ne portant aucune attention au Gryffondor dans la pièce. Il plia ses habits parfaitement avant des les déposer sur le banc et il entra doucement dans l'eau laissant le temps à son corps de ce faire à la température élevée du bain. Il s'y installa en maître, s'assoyant dans un coin, il ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête en arrière avec délectation. Après avoir fait quelque mouvement pour dégourdir sa nuque geler, il ouvrit les yeux paresseusement et dit d'une voix rauque,

-Es-tu devenu pudique?

-Heu… non.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir me rejoindre?

Sur ces mots, Harry se déshabilla dans un désordre que lui seul avait le savoir. La sensualité n'était vraiment pas dans son vocabulaire. Il manqua de s'effondrer au sol, un bras à demi rentré dans sa jambe de pantalon essayant de tout enlever les vêtements du bas en une seule étape. Draco le regarda se démerder sans broncher, aucune expression n'était lisible sur son visage mais il retenait un fou rire de plus en plus difficilement. C'était donc vrai ce qu'on disait au sujet de ce fameux gène Potter, il trouvait vraiment le moyen de vous foutre dans tous les problèmes possible et inimaginable. Le brun entra finalement dans l'eau clair du bain, il se dirigea en marchant sur le banc vers un Draco ayant déjà prit de belle couleur rosée dû à la chaleur de l'eau. Le bain était assez profond quand l'on était assis mais en position debout, l'eau ne cachait aucunement votre intimité et Harry rougie lorsqu'il remarqua où se posait le regard du blond. Un sourire cent pour cent Serpentard apparut sur ses lèvres et Harry eu presque peur pour sa peau dans les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre. Ce sentant soudainement joueur, il s'installa confortablement au côtés du Prince, assez loin tout de même pour vexer un peu l'ego de son compagnon. Harry se cala dans l'eau chaude si délicieuse après un froid glaciale et fit mine de fermer les yeux. Draco lui jeta un regard en coin significatif.

-Quoi? Demanda le brun, faiquant l'innocence.

-Pense-tu vraiment que je t'amène dans la salle de bain privé des préfet pour te regarder profiter de la baignoire.

-Non! Je ne pense pas.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin.

-Je me disais que tu pourrais venir me rejoindre.

-Je n'irais pas et tu le sais.

-Dans ce cas, merci pour la baignade, dit Harry en fermant les yeux.

Il pouvait presque sentir les battements de cœur du blond se répercuter dans l'eau. Il devinait que le blond concentrait toutes ses forces à rester calme. Il rouvrir les yeux après quelque minutes et fut surprit de constater le blond bien accoter contre la parois du bain, la tête reposant sur une serviette sarcelle, les yeux clos et l'air serein. Bon d'accords, son petit plan ne fonctionnait pas. A quoi bon de toute façon. Prenant son meilleur air piteux, il s'approcha doucement du blond et alla déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres entre ouverte. Après un soupir à vous fendre le cœur, le blond redressa sa tête et fixa Harry dans les yeux.

-J'attends dit-il.

-Je m'excuse.

Un sourire en coin vint changer les traits de son visage.

-J'accepte tes excuses.

Le Serpentard passa sa main le long du bras de Harry et l'attira à lui en pressant sa nuque. Son baisée était franc et explicite. Sa langue vint titiller celles du brun sans demander la permission. Harry laissa ses mains explorer le torse de son amant, laissant glisser ses doigts le long de ses muscles, provocant des frissons en remontant sur ses épaules finement musclées et là, il pressa violemment sur celle-ci et poussa le Prince sous l'eau. Harry s'éloigna un peu avant la réapparition d'un Draco accompagner d'une humeur massacrante.

-Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu tellement à ne pas t'amuser, lui lança Harry.

-GRRRR.

-Aller, essais de m'attraper si tu attends plus de moi, dit Harry lui envoyant des rafales d'eau au visage.

Le blond enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi aimait-il ce lutin farceur? Quel gène était déficient chez lui pour avoir tant besoin de ce brun énervant. Bon d'accord! Son idée ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, Harry avait l'air de meilleur humeur. Le Prince se résolut à lui faire payer cette attente et se mit en devoir de l'attraper le plus rapidement possible pour lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Après une nouvelle attaque des plus humides, Draco prit Harry en chasse. Ils nageaient dans cette immense baignoire en s'éclaboussant de temps à autres pour aveugler l'adversaire, quand Harry remarqua une séries de champelures. Il s'accrocha au bord de la baignoire et fit face avec un regard interrogateur au blond qui le rattrapait.

-C'est les champelures de bain moussant, lui répondit le Draco sans attendre la question.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et lova son torse contre son dos. Il entreprit de bécoter son cou sensuellement quand Harry se tourna brusquement pour lui faire face.

-Je peux?

-Qu'ai-je fais à Merlin pour mériter un tel gamin?

-Alors je peux?

-Bien sur.

Draco le lâcha et d'un mouvement de bras se poussa pour aller se r'asseoir sur le siège immerger. Harry regardait les robinets, les examinant. Plusieurs petits motifs encastrés les décoraient. Il porta son dévolu sur une du milieu et l'ouvrit, alors, une quantité de bulle de couleur rose en forme de cœur commencèrent d'en sortir. C'est un Draco des plus écœuré qui regarda Harry qui c'était finalement rapprocher de lui, un sourire éclatant venant d'être peint sur son visage.

-T'as quétaine té te perdra un jour.

-Peut-être mais je ne te perdrais pas pour ça!

-C'est pas une raison de me faire endurer ce calvaire de bulle rose.

-Je vais te changer les idées, ne t'en fait pas.

Sur ce, il déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de son amant retrouvant ainsi ce goût découvert depuis bien des lustre déjà. Le blond lui offrit enfin son corps en rejetant la tête en arrière dans un grognement de satisfaction. Il sentait la douceur de ces lèvres tant apprécier monter lentement vers son oreille. Une douce chaleur vint engloutir son lobe en le suçant d'une façon délicate. Le brun laissa glisser ses lèvres vers la bouche entrouverte en suivant la courbe former par sa mâchoire, il les déposa légèrement sur celle vermeil de Draco et laissa sa langue en redécouvrir les contours pourtant bien connu. Le baiser devint rapidement passionner. Les mains semblaient flotter sur toutes les parties de ces corps réchauffer. La mousse dans l'eau apportait au corps une certaine sensation de bien être. Elle laissait sur la peau une couche glissante qui plaisait à Harry, facilitant les attouchements et les rendant plus sensuels… Harry caressait le torse blanc et humide en laissant valser ses hanches contre celles de son amant. Il pouvait sentir les mains experte de Draco presser ses fesses avec force, preuve du désir de son amant. Une main s'égara et alla se réfugier à l'intérieur de ses cuisses lui arrachant un grognement de satisfaction. Malgré son déhanchement puissant, il du attendre le bon vouloir du Prince prêt à le mettre au supplice pour son petit jeu de ce matin. Les lèvres du Serpentard se déposèrent dans son cou et sucèrent la peau fine fortement, lui créant ainsi un joli certificat d'appartenance. Il dévora ses lèvres, les mordillant amoureusement, avant de le bécoter tout le long du chemin le menant à ses mamelons durcit par le plaisir. Il titilla ces dernier du bout de la langue et saisit soudainement le membre tendu du brun. Celui-ci en cria presque de plaisir et Draco vit apparaître une étincelle de satisfaction dans les yeux mis-clos de son amant. D'une main experte, il commença un lent, trop lent mouvement de va et vient sur cette verge gorger de sang, profitant des frissons provoquer par les dents mordillant son cou. De sa main libre, il appuya au creux des reins de son amant pour combler le peu de vide les séparant et ainsi pouvoir souffler à son oreille des sons des plus sensuelle… Draco perçut alors les premiers signe avant coureur lui dévoilant que son partenaire ne pourrait plus ce retenir bien longtemps. Il passa gracieusement sa main entre les cuisses ouvertes et alla préparer tendrement son partenaire pour la suite des évènements. Doucement, il enfonça un doigt en lui qui suis suivit rapidement de deux autres. Du bout des lèvres, il baisota langoureusement cette bosse rythmique sur sa gorge, signe des pulsations élevées de son cœur. Il retira finalement ses doigts et agrippa solidement les fesses de Harry. Il le força à s'installer au-dessus de lui et après un regard emplint de désir, força son entrée dans un long mouvement lent et régulier. Une fois tout à l'intérieur, il attira Harry à lui et entreprit de lui faire oublier la douleur en l'embrassant passionnément. De lui-même, Harry commença un balancement du bassin langoureux devant les mener à l'extase mais les mains de Draco sur ses fesses le contrit à ralentir le rythme et ainsi, il prit le control de la relation. Tenant fermement le postérieur de son amant, il empalait ce dernier sur son membre en effervescence sans forcer dû au poids léger de son amant dans l'eau. Leurs gémissements ce répercutaient sur les cloisons qui n'étaient plus vierge depuis longtemps de cette pièce aux fantasme incruster dans ses murs, provocant un écho engouffrant dans des sensations sublimes. Leur peau émergeant au-dessus de l'eau était couverte de sueur et de goutte projeter sur eux par les clapotement de l'eau. Les mouvements du blond se firent plus rapide, il lâcha une fesse pour enrouler sa main sur la verge du brun et commença un mouvement de va et vient des plus rapide laissant au brun le soin de contrôler l'amplitude de ses mouvements. Un chant de gémissement les emporta dans un état intense d'excitation, leur regard ce croisa, chacun se régalant de voir l'étincelle de plaisir dans les yeux de l'autre. Aucun des deux hommes ne pouvait détacher sa vue de l'autre et c'est dans un souffle entrecoupé que Harry ferma les yeux, jouissant pleinement et déversent son fluide dans la mains maintenant refermer du blond sur son gland douloureux. Draco ce laissa maintenant aller au plaisir ultime dans un élan étourdissant après deux brefs mouvement, savourant ce moment final. Sentant des mains flatter négligemment son dos, le Gryffondor ce laissa retomber sur la poitrine du blond, profitant de ces quelques minutes de tendresse avant que le blond ne le repousse comme à son habitude en lui disant de ne pas le prendre pour un coussin.

La vie continuait son cours régulier à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Les vacances avaient depuis une semaine toucher à leur fin et les cours avaient reprit bon train. Durant ces derniers jours de congé, Harry s'était sentit déprimé. Le malaise envers les Weasley s'était bien imposé durant les longues journées froide passé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ron ayant tenu ses paroles, il n'avait plus adressé la parole à Harry qui avait espéré au moins une légère baisse dans la haine que lui portait dorénavant le rouquin. Il n'osait pas regarder Ginny, son courage gryffondorien l'ayant fuit pour de bon. La rumeur sur laquelle le Survivant avait trompé sa copine avec une autre demoiselle avait parcourut beaucoup de chemin depuis sa rupture, mais personne n'avait encore trouvé « l'heureuse élue ». Au moins, Ron gardait bien sa langue. La seule personne pourtant qui avait fait l'effort d'essayer de lui parler était Hermione, mais le brun ayant le moral entrain de dégringoler, avait poliment refusé de lui parlé. La solitude commençait tranquillement à lui remplir les pores de peau, bien sur, il avait reçu plusieurs lettres écrite de la main de Draco qui c'était absenté de l'école pour quelques jours, mais sa présence manquait cruellement à Harry. Il se nourrissait quotidienne d'un sentiment de solitude et s'abreuvait de sa peine chargée d'eau. Il avait parfaitement étudié l'intérieur de ses panneaux de baldaquins, en connaissait précisément chaque accros, son matelas était entrain de faire une équeuranterie de lui et son plafond n'avait plus aucun secret à ses yeux. Même Hedwidge semblait se lassé de ses visites nombreuses.

En ce début de semaine, Harry avait peine à ouvrir les yeux. Le soleil c'était levé comme de coutume et le survivant restait caché sous sa couette bourgogne comme à son habitude. Ce matin, le double cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Bien sur, il allait voir son Prince, mais trois heures passer dans les cachots avec Rogue n'avait rien de réjouissant. S'auto infligeant un bon vieux coup de pied dans le derrière, le brun se leva dans un soupir théâtral et tâtonna pour trouver ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Il mit finalement la main dessus, les aillant retrouver entre une pile d'emballage de choco-grenouille et son livre d'histoire de la magie. Il passa de longue minutes à se préparer et après ce découragement quotidien face à cette perpétuelle mise en plis de sa coiffure, il attrapa ses livres de potion et prit la direction de la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir à sa nouvelle place habituel, celle au bout de la table. Ainsi, il ressentait moins la douleur occasionné par le rejet de ses anciens amis. Il se saisit d'un croissant et le mâchouilla négligemment, le regard lointain. Il se repassait dans sa tête le film de ses souvenirs durant sa première année à Poudlard, en grattant avec son ongle un peu de confiture sécher sur le rebord de la table, quand une main vint lui taper sur l'épaule, suivit d'une voix lui indiquant que s'il ne partait pas tout de suite, il serait en retard à son premier cours. Se levant de son nuage, Harry prononça un vague remerciement et partit en vitesse en direction des sombres cachots. Le brun se dirigeait avec l'aisance de l'habitude dans la moiteur des couloirs obscurs des cachots et il entra dans la pièce avant que le maître des potions ne se soit levé pour fermé la porte, un bon signe en l'occurrence, et prit sa place coutumière au fond de la classe, au côté de Ron. Ce dernier ne se serait même pas rendu compte de l'arriver d'Harry, même si le brun aurait trébuché sur une chaise et se serrait étalé de tout son long sur la vieille table de travail supportant leurs chaudrons. Le rouquin avait développé une parfaite ignorance en très peu de temps sur tout ce rattachant à Harry Potter, et bien évidemment, à l'être lui-même. Harry se sentait terriblement offensé du comportement de Ron mais, il n'eut pas le loisir de bougonner à son gré car Rogue dicta ses explications sur la potion du jour. L'élu sortit ses ingrédients et demanda à son ex-meilleur ami quel serait les taches de chacun étant donné que la potion du jour se faisait en équipe. Le rouquin ne lui accorda même pas un regard, alors Harry réitéra sa demande. Ne décelant toujours aucune réaction venant de Ron, il sentit quelque peu la pression lui sortir par les oreilles.

-Ron! Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse cette foutu potion en équipe si tu ne me parle pas.

-A toi de voir, rétorquant le roux sèchement.

-D'accord! Tu commence par écraser les racines et je prépare les mandibules.

-De quel droit te permets-tu de me donner des ordres.

-Depuis que tu m'ignore et que je n'ai pas l'intention d'échouer se cours pour te faire plaisir.

-Bien sur monsieur pense encore et toujours à sa seule petite personne.

-Comment ça je ne pense qu'à moi? Et j'essais au contraire de toi de réussir dans cette foutu matière.

La majorité des élèves de la classe avaient arrêter de concocter leur propre potion et regardaient d'un air étrangement mal à l'aise, la dispute naissante entre le survivant et son ancien meilleur ami, en espérant apprendre enfin ce qui avait mit un terme à leur si longue amitié.

-C'est ça, monsieur le survivant veut toujours être le meilleur. Dit Ron en se levant.

Ce levant à son tour et prenant appuis sur le rebord de la table Harry répliqua,

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fait là, une crisse de jalousie?

Les deux garçons se fixaient du regard et chacun avait maintenant en main sa baguette. Ils eurent chacun un sentiment de détresse quand ils sentirent une main froide et rude appuyer fortement dans leur cou.

-Hé bien hé bien! Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley. Qui d'autre auraient l'audace de perturbé ainsi mon cours par de vulgaire enfantillage. J'enlève trente points à chacun de vous pour avoir dérangé vos camarades, leur dit le professeur Rogue avec cette air de haut dédain perpétuel à l'égard du survivant. Et pour mettre un peu d'égalité dans cette salle, je me vois en devoir de vous changez de partenaire, vu que certain étudiant ne sauront jamais ce comporter en société. Faisant virevolté le bas de sa robe dans un tournoiement magistral que lui seul avait le secret,

-Monsieur Zabini, veuillez dorénavant utiliser la place de monsieur Potter comme étant vôtre, et vous, Potter, allez-vous accommoder de Monsieur Malfoy, ainsi, arriverez-vous peut-être à passer ce cours cette années, leur ordonna t-il.

L'espace d'un instant, la classe sembla figé dans le temps. Aucun élève ne semblaient vouloir faire le moindre mouvement, déjà qu'ils venaient d'être témoin d'une première dans l'histoire de l'école et surtout dans l'histoire des cours de potion du professeur Rogue. Aucuns étudiants n'avaient encore osez déranger le tranquillité de cette salle flegmatique et le mélange des deux maisons dans un travail de partenariat n'avait jusqu'à lord jamais été évoqué dans aucun manuscrit relatant les évènements de l'école. De gros changement s'opéraient devant leurs yeux ébahies et leur bouche ouverte. Ce fut Draco qui poussa son partenaire, enfin, ancien partenaire, à ce levé pour laisser place à un Harry des plus échevelé. Ce dernier passait frénétiquement sa main dans ses cheveux depuis que le professeur leur avait ordonné de changer de place. Réalisant soudainement que Zabini se trouvait debout à ses côtés, tapant du pied, depuis un petit moment déjà, il ramassa ses bouquins et sa balance, porta son regard sur sa nouvelle chaise décerné et alla y posé ses fesses rapidement. Sans surprise, Draco lui fit grâce de ses célèbres commentaires désobligeants. Il lui laissa le temps de réinstaller ses instruments et lui indiqua où il en était rendu dans la préparation. Le manque de mimique austère à l'égard du survivant de la part de son célèbre ennemie ne fit aucune vague et passa comme un canard sur le lac, soit, comme si de rien n'était. Plus rien ne pourrait étonné les participant de cette classe pour un bon moment. Tranquillement, chacun sortit de sa torpeur et tous ce remit à la concoction de leur potion avant que cette dernière ne tourne au vinaigre, ils avaient beau tous être stupéfiés par les modifications dans ce cours effectuer devant eux, personne ne souhaitait ce retrouver en retenue avec Rogue pour avoir échouer une banale potion de vieillissement.

Harry écouta les instructions donné par Malfoy et il commença à couper en fine lanière ses racines séchées. Il portait occasionnellement son regard sur les mains sveltes de son amour, tandis qu'il éminçait sa queue de salamandre avec dextérité ou qu'il se levait pour brasser la potion mijotant dans le gros chaudrons de fonte. Finissant la coupe de ses racines, il passa sa planchette à son équipier qui déposa doucement les petites lamelles dans le bouillon maintenant d'une belle couleur orangé. Le mélange passa soudainement au bleu après l'avoir brasser quatre tours dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Ils n'échangèrent pas grand mots durant ce cours, le public les obligeant à agir en conséquence, mais une fois le choc du changement de partenaire passé, Harry commença à apprécier cette matière pour la première fois. Bien sur, la proximité de son Draco à ses côtés durant une longue période de trois heures aidait grandement. Au signal de la fin du cour, Harry rempli sa fiole de potion et y apposa une étiquette que Draco avait signée de leurs deux noms. C'était la première chose que Harry voyait portant son nom et celui de Malfoy et ce simple petit fait le marqua. Il en eu presque de la difficulté à laisser la fiole sur le bureau du professeur, et après un regard vers se dernier, attendant son habituel réplique de rabaissement qui ne vint pas, il tourna les talons d'un air étonné et alla ramasser ses livres à sa tables maintenant déserte.

Le Survivant marchait machinalement vers les escaliers pour se rendre en classe de métamorphose au troisième étage quand il se fit interpeller par Malfoy. D'un mouvement sec, il se retourna vers le Serpentard et lui lança un regard froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy?

-Si tu écouterais en classe tu le saurais sûrement, lui répliqua le blond avec son meilleur air de supériorité, nous avons un devoir d'équipe à remettre et je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre ton nom sur un travail que j'aurais fait seul.

-Ha! oui, c'est vrai, ce fameux devoir. Et tu propose quoi?

-Rejoins moi à la bibliothèque après le dîner et je t'expliquerais ce qu'est un plan de travail et nous séparerons les taches ensuite.

-Je sais déjà ce qu'est un plan de travail Malfoy, je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'explique.

-C'est déjà ça! Je vois que le fait que d'avoir eu comme amie Miss –je-connais-tout t'aura au moins apporter quelques connaissances de base, c'est un point positif pour moi, je n'aurais pas à tout te ré-expliquer en détails.

Le blond partit sur ses derniers mots dans sa démarche triomphale sans s'intéresser à quelconque forme de réponse que le brun aurait put lui donner.

Harry continua son chemin vers la classe de métamorphose le cœur léger. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi heureux depuis des jours. Preuve que le changement peu faire du bien quelques fois.

Comme convenue, après le dîner Harry alla rejoindre le Serpentard à la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la lourde porte en bois dans un grincement dérangeant le silence sacré de la pièce et laissa voguer son regard jusqu'à la découverte d'une chevelure couleur de blé près de la section interdite. Il se dirigea d'un pas franc vers la table et arrêta à sa hauteur. Une élève de Poufsouffle ramassa ses livres en vitesse et changea de table quand elle s'aperçut de la destination du survivant, sûrement voulait-elle éviter de recevoir un sort perdu.

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui;

-Tu compte rester planter là combien de temps?

-Le temps minimum.

-Assis-toi, lui ordonna le Serpentard.

Harry s'exécuta et sortie un parchemin pour prendre des notes et une plume. Les deux étudiants échangèrent plusieurs propos au sujet du devoir et en très peu de temps avaient fini de rédiger le plan de travail. Comme il restait encore du temps avant le couvre feu, les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de commencer leur travail d'équipe. Une excuse pour passer du temps ensemble, mais ils possédaient un très bon alibi. Vu de loin, leur équipe semblait assez sereine ce qui pouvait estomaquer le étudiant les voyants ensembles dans la bibliothèque. Voir le Prince des Serpentards et le Survivant travailler à la même table faisait partie des choses considéré traumatisante, surtout vue leurs bonne entente. Après une heure de travail, ils commencèrent à se détendre un peu et discutèrent d'un peu de tout. Un groupe de cinquième sursautèrent en les entendant rirent de bon cœur. Peu de temps avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque, le groupe de sangsue du Prince débarqua. Tous furent surprit de retrouver Malfoy encore en compagnie du brun après tout ce temps et ils perdirent en cœur la face autant que Harry quand Draco lui redonna rendez-vous le lendemain à la même heure pour continuer leurs travail. Harry bafouilla une réponse affirmative pendant que Draco sentait le regard de ses acolytes le persécuter.

Que pouvait-il bien être arriver à leur Prince ce demandait les Serpentards. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas riposter à l'échange de partenaire le matin, le voilà maintenant entrain de redonner rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Oké! Dure à envisager, mais envisageable si ce ne serait de Potter! Sa Nemesis depuis des années, son ennemie juré. Des problèmes en perspectives! Ou un problème de santé avec Malfoy, c'est cela, sûrement du surmenage. Potter se leva après avoir ramasser ses biens et après un a demain de la part de Malfoy, partit vers la tour des Gryffondors. Il était surprit de la requête de son amoureux, surtout donné en public, et il décida de mettre cela au clair dès le lendemain, car là, il était perdu. Que voulais faire son amour au juste en lui donnant rendez-vous en public. Ceci allait contre toutes les règles établies, ses règles de surcroît. Comme la nuit allait être longue en attendant une explication pensait le brun en arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Comme il pouvait s'inquiéter quelque fois…

_Aller, les reviews c'est en bas à gauche. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin et encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes . _


	6. Comment se faire des ennemis

**AVERTISSEMENT : **cette fic est à caractère homosexuel. Ce qui signifie deux personnes de la gente masculine dans l'intimité. Homophobe que vous êtes, crissé moi votre camp!!!

**Disclamer : **Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je m'amuse simplement à les mouvoir pour mon et votre plaisir. Je n'en retire aucune gloire.

_**Comment se faire des ennemis?**_

La cime des arbres était encore enneigée de la dernière tempête au moment où il survolait la forêt. Chaque battement d'ailes le propulsait un peu plus proche de son but. La lune était haute cette nuit et ciel était dégagé, la lumière de la lune faisait étinceler les cristaux qui recouvrait la terre. Le volatile pouvait voir son ombre glissée sur la neige au sol. L'air glacial le portait sans mal vers sa destination. De ses yeux perçant, il scrutait la forêt en quête de son repas, la chasse sera bonne cette nuit, mais avant, il devait accomplir sa mission, il transportait une missive des plus importante semblait-il. Bientôt il pourra rassasier sa faim, le château se dévoilait à l'horizon.

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy, **_

_**J'ai été heureux de recevoir des nouvelles par ta lettre. Je suis fier de toi pour ce que tu as entreprit de réalisée et je voix ainsi que tu crois au rôle qui t'a été donné par les exigences de notre famille. Comme demandé, je vais avec honneur les informés de l'avancement dans ta tâche et des bons résultats que tu as obtenus jusqu'à présent. N'oubli pas qu'un Malfoy doit toujours faire mieux. J'ai convenu avec ta mère qu'il te sera possible de passé les vacances de pâques au manoir. Ta mère et moi-même ne pourront y être présent durant la durée de ton séjour. Ainsi, il sera à ta guise d'invité une personne à bien vouloir t'accompagné pour les vacances. Nous nous verrons à la remise des diplômes avant ton retour au manoir.**_

_** Cordialement vôtre, Lucius Malfoy**_

Draco replia soigneusement le parchemin que le grand duc des Malfoy était venu lui apporter à la table au petit déjeuner. Il le serra consciencieusement dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier avant de se tourner vers Zabini.

-Alors? Demanda celui-ci.

-Tout se déroule comme prévu. Mes parents me laisse le manoir pour les vacances de pâque en plus. Je crois qu'ils cherchent une demeure pour m'offrir en cadeau, un truc comme ça.

-Encore quelques mois et le grand Draco Malfoy ne sera plus sur le marché, à tous ceux et celles qui sont intéressés, profités-en pendant qu'il en est encore temps!

-BLAISE!!! Arrête avec tes idioties.

-Oui chef! Répondit le noir en mettant sa main au front, le mariage d'un Malfoy est une chose sérieuse.

-Il y a des choses beaucoup plus sérieuse dont je dois m'occuper pour le moment qu'un stupide mariage de convenance.

Draco se leva de table et prit son sac sur l'épaule.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher un peu si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec une retenue pour être arrivé en retard en cours, car je te rappelle que l'on a métamorphose ce matin.

Sur ce, le blond prit la direction de la salle de classe du professeur McGonagual. Quelle vieille pimbêche ! La directrice de la maison des Gryffondors avait toujours le don de vous écœurez de sa matière. En plus de se coltiner sont sale caractère durant trois heures, ont devaient endurer son parfum de grand-mère qui empestait sûrement depuis des lustres la salle de classe. Le duo parfait pour un méga mal de tête. Rien pour aider son humeur en ce début de journée, surtout après la lettre de son père. Le poids sur les épaules qu'il faisait porter à son fils à cause des attentes de ce satané mage noir n'avait rien de très réjouissant, mais un Malfoy se doit de toujours réussir et Draco avait l'intention de ne pas décevoir son père. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il réussirait à mettre son plan à exécution.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que le blond attendait à la bibliothèque. Il avait eu le temps d'écrire quinze centimètres quand Harry décida finalement à faire acte de présence. Le brun se dirigea vers le Serpentard et prit place à ses côtés.

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder;

-La ponctualité ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire.

-J'ai été retenue par Rusard dans le couloir du deuxième, répondit Harry tout penaud.

-Tu devrais aller chercher les livres et commencer pour ne pas perdre plus de temps, lui répondit-il sèchement.

Harry laissa échappé un soupire d'exaspération et prit la direction de la section de potion. Il avait attendu avec impatience ce moment depuis la veille, espérant trouver réponses à ses questions. Il chercha les livres d'ont-il aurait besoin pour son travail et revint à la table où le blond était toujours plonger dans son écriture. Il s'installa, sortant son parchemin et son encrier, prit une plume dans son sac et ouvrit un livre faisant mine de le feuilleter. Harry se racla silencieusement la gorge, ne sachant pas trop comment engager la conversation devant l'évidente mauvaise humeur de sa douce moitié.

-Heu! Je peu savoir pourquoi on se retrouve ici encore ce soir?

Le blond daigna seulement bouger les yeux dans sa direction.

-Je me demandais pourquoi c'est tout, dit Harry avec une impression bizarre de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.

Draco se releva du bureau, s'adossa confortablement sur le dossier de sa chaise et posa sa plume sur son encrier.

-J'ai cru que ce serait bien d'exploiter ce devoir en commun pour réduire l'animosité entre nos deux maisons.

Harry le regarda avec une expression bizarre sur le visage, entre l'étonnement et la perspicacité.

-D'accords, je voix pas vraiment où tu veux en venir.

-C'est très simple. C'est un point de départ pour établir une amitié entre nos deux maisons respective. Je crois que chaque maison pourrait grandement s'épanouir en faisant plus amplement connaissance avec les élèves de l'autre et tous en bénéficierons.

-Ca ne marchera pas.

-Y'a rien de mieux que de tenter l'expérience Harry, quand penses-tu?

L'élu avait en ce moment précis une forte impression sur le fait que le blond faisait référence à une autre expérience mais, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien ce soir, il se résolut à attendre sa prochaine rencontre privé avec le prince.

Les deux garçons travaillèrent de concert durant encore une longue période ce soir là. La bibliothécaire vint finalement leur annoncer la fermeture de son refuge de livre. Ils commencèrent donc à serrer leurs parchemins et notes quand Draco aperçut du coin de l'œil des livres virevolté tranquillement dans les airs. Surprit, il regarda en direction de Harry. Celui-ci ramassait sa paperasse en faisait mouvoir sa main droite dans les airs de façon décontractée. Toujours concentrer à son parchemin, il envoya les livres se ranger d'un petit mouvement désinvolte de la main. Il referma son encrier, le mit dans son sac et leva finalement les yeux en direction de Draco. Il se figea devant l'expression qu'il affichait.

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là? Demanda Draco, les yeux encore gros comme des soucoupes.

-J'ai serré mes choses?

-Et les livres! Lui dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Je les ais r'envoyer sur la tablette où je l'ais ait prit, lui répondit Harry logiquement.

-Comment t'as fait?

-Un simple sort de lévitation! Tu ne t'en souviens plus, on apprend ça en première.

-Harry! Tu n'avais même pas ta baguette.

-Heu... non, ça m'arrive souvent de le faire sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Le brun n'aurait jamais crut que la mâchoire de Draco pouvait s'éloigner si loin du nez de ce dernier dans une expression de stupéfaction. Il commençait vraiment à trouver la situation comique. Pourquoi Draco se mettait-il dans un pareil état pour un simple sort?

-Quoi! Tu fais ça sans avoir besoin d'y penser!

-Ouais!

-Et en plus il dit ça comme ci s'était normal!

-Quoi, ça ne t'arrive jamais à toi le grand Malfoy JR de faire quelques petits tours sans baguette.

Le blond le regarda mesurant toute l'étendue de l'ignorance du survivant. Il reprit sa contenance habituelle avant de lui dire;

-Harry, c'est de la magie de haut niveau ce que tu viens de faire. Très peu de sorciers ont atteint un pouvoir pareil et toi tu fais ça aussi simplement que de te beurrer un toast.

C'est à ce moment précis que la mâchoire de Harry décida d'aller valser sur le plancher.

-La bibliothèque est fermée jeunes hommes! Dépêchez-vous de sortir, leur cria la dame aux livres.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce et durent ce dirent au revoir sans plus de discutions à causes des autres retardataires qui défilaient à leur suite. C'est un Harry des plus excités qui marcha vers sa salle commune avec l'intention d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la magie sans baguette grâce aux connaissances exceptionnelles d' Hermione. Sa joie temporaire ce fana bien vite quand il se souvint finalement que sa grande amie ne lui adressait pratiquement plus la parole depuis les vacances de Noël. Après tout, il pourrait très bien faire des recherches lui-même. Draco pourrait aussi lui en dire plus sur le sujet quand ils se révéraient. Quant à lui, le blond n'avait pas encore digéré ce qu'il venait de voir. Il marchait d'un pas lent vers les cachots en revoyant sans cesse le petit mouvement désinvolte que Harry avait fait avec sa main tout en étant concentrer sur autre chose et les livres étaient parties en ligne se replacé sur l'étagère. Ce foutu lion faisait de la magie sans baguette et il minimisait son acte à la porté de tous. Il fallait bien être un Gryffondors pour ne pas se rendre compte de ça capacité magique. Il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse discutions sur le sujet avec le brun. Sa force magique dépassait grandement l'idée qu'il s'en était fait. Cela allait peut-être compliquer les choses mais avant tout, il devait en vérifier l'ampleur par lui-même.

Le lendemain, Harry se présenta seule devant la classe de potion. Un groupe de Serpentard y attendait déjà que le professeur Rogue veuille bien ouvrit la porte de son cachot. Il s'adossa au mur et attendit que les minutes le séparant du début du cours s'écoulent. Le prince des Serpentards fit son apparition au détour du couloir accompagnée bien sur, de ses fidèles et jetant un regard chasseur, ce dirigea comme un lion vers sa proie.

-Hey Potter! Prêt pour un autre cours parmi la crème de ce monde?

-Dois-je-te r'appeler que je fais parti de l'élite depuis ma plus tendre enfance?

-Le fait que tu aies momentanément réduit les forces du plus grand sorcier des temps ne fait pas forcement de toi le meilleur. Je te ferais remarquer qu'il est encore de ce monde.

Ce décollant du mur pour ce donné plus d'importance,

-Et j'ai bien l'intention de finir le travail que j'ai commencé, répondit l'élu, immobilisant son regard dans celui acier du prince.

Après quelques secondes, Draco regarda les Serpentards l'entourant avec un sourire triomphal,

-Comme tu l'entends Potter, mais en attendant, tu devrais rester avec des gens qui sont à ta hauteur. Cela serrait tellement mieux pour ton avenir, le blond marqua une pause et alla retrouver son groupe, aller vient.

Draco lui fit signe de s'approcher. Harry hésita un moment, il s'avait que jamais Draco ne l'emporterait dans un piège mais sa façon d'agir était des plus déconcertante. Il fit un premier pas vers le blond qui eut un sourire sarcastique à son égard et s'approcha du groupe de Serpentard qui devint soudainement silencieux à l'approche de l'invité que leur Prince semblait vouloir leur imposer.

-Hey Draco! Qu'est-ce que tu nous emmènes là? Demanda un grand gars châtain.

-Cher amis, voici celui qui va vaincre le mage noir! Leur répondit Draco.

Tous les Serpentard partirent d'un fou rire commun.

-Je crois qu'il a besoin de gens comme nous pour l'aider à accomplir sa véritable mission, continua t-il, ces chers lionceaux n'ont pas vu le pouvoir grandissant à l'intérieur de lui, mais nous, nous sauront comment l'en faire sortir.

-Et tu crois que nous allons l'accepter ce traître! Lança Parkinson.

-Et bien, si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as cas partir, mais le moment venu tu regretteras ton choix.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur ses mots et Rogue regarda soupçonneusement le petit groupe rentré s'installer à leur table de travail. Il commençait à regretter le changement d'équipe effectuer, mais il ne pouvait qu'observer le déroulement des évènements, reformer les anciennes équipes enlèverait de sa crédibilité.

Les élèves prirent place et sortirent leurs instruments dans un silence oppressant. Cette sensation de lourdeur qui régnait en continue dans cette salle de classe rendait l'ambiance répugnante. Le brun se rappela que cette impression avait toujours fait partie intégrante des cours de Sévérus Rogue. Cette austérité qui s'échappait de lui en permanence rendait toute convivialité à nul d'espérance. L'odeur de moisie, rehaussée par celle des ingrédients à potions vous remplissait les narines à la première inspiration. Cette humidité constante, signature des profondeurs des cachots vous glaçait les os. Les sons ce faisaient sourd dans cette pièce aux murs de pierre, seul la lumière des chandelles éclairaient cette espace restreint volontairement à la luminosité naturelle. Dans cette humidité constante des soubassements, les meubles avaient prit une texture gominée. Les tables pourtant propres, semblaient imprégné d'une moiteur émétique. Le raclement des chaises s'était depuis longtemps fait oublier quand la porte du cachot se referma brusquement, effaçant tout espoir aux retardataires. Les élèves attendaient les instructions du jour, prêt a affronté un autre cours de potion.

Après un monologue assez court sur les effets de la potion du jour, les instructions s'inscrivirent au tableau et les bruits métalliques des balances commencèrent à se faire entendre. Harry mesurait, pesait, coupait et tranchait les ingrédients sous l'œil vigilant de Draco. La potion qu'ils devaient préparer n'était pas des plus simples et cela n'aida en rien Harry qui voulait en apprendre plus sur le comportement pourtant étrange de son amour. Draco se chargeait de brasser la mixture qui passait tantôt au jaune criard pour devenir d'un rose terne. Le cours passait, empreint de bla bla bla usuel sur la bonne façon de procéder. A la fin du cours, Harry se chargea de remplir le flacon de potion et c'est Draco qui alla mettre la bouteille sur le bureau du professeur. Le blond revint à sa table pour ramasser ses instruments de cours et fut content de constater que Harry s'y trouvait toujours. Ils ramassèrent de concert leurs biens et sortirent de la salle de cours. Sur le seuil de la porte, le prince arrêta Harry qui prenait à droite d'un mouvement du bras.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça? Tu viens avec moi, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi j'irais avec toi Malfoy?

-Parce que je t'en donne la chance et qu'elle est unique. Tu peux venir jouer du côté des grands si tu en as envie.

-Harry regarda Malfoy. Il regarda le groupe de Serpentard qui attendait patiemment que leur prince veuille bien aller en récré et soupesa rapidement la situation. S'il allait comme à sa demande avec le blond, il devrait affronter les Serpentard et les Gryffondors si ce n'est pas des deux autres maisons en prime qui pourraient ce rajouter à la liste. S'il ne suivait pas le blond, il devrait affronter Draco Malfoy en privé, chose qui selon lui, pesait lourdement dans la balance. Il choisit le plus facile, laissant derrière lui son courage gryffondorien, il suivit le Prince des Serpentards.

Voir la face que firent tous les membres du groupe quand ils virent approcher Potter de leur cercle à nouveau valait tous les affrontements qui allaient sûrement s'en suivre. Draco salua nonchalamment les personnes présentes et décida d'aller prendre l'air dans la cour centrale. Les Serpentards regardaient Potter comme leur prochaine victime. Le brun se sentait plus que mal à l'aise dans cette situation, être entouré ainsi par l'ennemie ne le mettait que très peu en confiance dans les agissements de sa douce moitié, pourtant supposé saine d'esprit. Il décida d'éclaircir cette situation avant d'en perdre complètement le contrôle, chose qu'il croyait avoir perdu depuis longtemps de toute façon, à bien y penser.

Harry passa la récré avec les Serpentards, à la surprise des autres maisons et aux grands damne des serpents. Tous ce passa sans anicroche. Bien sur, le brun remarqua une nette animosité envers lui provenant de certain, mais la conversation se fit intéressante et il ne fut pas exclus comme il s'y attendait. Le petit groupe ce séparèrent finalement pour aller au cours suivant.

Après deux jours passée à prendre ses pauses avec les verts et argents, Harry n'avait toujours pas trouver de temps pour discuter avec Draco. Il se plaisait de cette situation, mais ne pourrait se résoudre à y prendre plaisir tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas éclairci la situation avec Malfoy. Le jeudi soir, disons plutôt dans la nuit, il alla retrouver, malgré le froid glacial, à l'ombre de la forêt, un Draco bien emmitouflé dans sa cape d'hiver. Celui-ci le regarda arrivé et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres durcies par la température bien inférieure à zéro. Harry plaqua sans ménagement ses lèvres geler contre celles de son amant.

Quand finalement ils réussirent à se séparer l'un de l'autre après leurs longue abstinence, Harry lui demanda;

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour qu'ils m'acceptent ainsi?

-Je ne leurs aie rien fait, lui répondit Draco sincèrement.

-Pourquoi alors j'ai l'impression d'être leurs obligé. Jamais ils n'auraient accepté que je me joigne à vous Draco! Je veux savoir ce que tu mijote.

-Je voulais passer d'avantage de temps avec toi, ne viens pas t'en plaindre, répliqua le prince montant instantanément sur la défensive.

-Ne viens pas me dire que tu as monté toute cette mascarade seulement pour passer du temps avec moi! Je n'y crois pas à ça.

-Si tu ne veux pas y croire c'est ton choix, répondit le blond sur un ton à faire sentir coupable un innocent.

-Draco, c'est juste que ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre de faire ça.

-Peut-être, mais c'est la principale raison et je crois aussi que ta magie grandirait extrêmement si elle était entouré des bonnes personnes.

-D'accord, je te crois, mais ça ne me dis pas pourquoi ils m'acceptent parmi vous? Pourquoi ils acceptent ton idée? Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre des Serpentards de se mêler aux autres.

-Je suis le fils du bras droit de Voldemort Potter, dit Draco simplement.

-Et alors, je ne l'ai pas oublier!

L'expression de Draco se fit très lasse subitement,

-Ils suivront chaque mouvement que je ferais, sans rechigner, de peur des conséquences s'ils ne suivaient pas et que j'avais fait le bon choix, récita t-il d'une voix monotone.

-Même dans un mouvement de pareille folie, ça ne dois pas être tous les jours que tu leurs impose la proie à abattre. Comment peuvent-ils te suivre quand ton plan semble complètement innocent?

-Il est mieux d'être fidèle dans l'erreur que d'être un traite dans la réussite Potter.

Cette simple phrase changea la vision que Harry ce faisait des vils Serpentards. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient, leurs mentalité semblait très loin de celles des Gryffondors.

La conversation des deux jeunes hommes s'avérèrent utile pour la tranquillité d'esprit du brun. Malgré qu'il trouvait improbable le fait que les Serpentards suivraient les décisions de Draco au simple fait qu'il était l'héritier Malfoy, il se sentait le cœur plus léger. Le lendemain matin, au lieu de déjeuner seul au bout de la table des rouge et or, il irait, sous l'invitation de Draco, bien entendu, manger à la tables des serpents.

Draco regagna son dortoir en vitesse. Bien entendue, la salle commune était vide à cette heure de la nuit. Il alluma une chandelle d'un coup de baguette magique, et s'assit à son bureau. Sortant son encrier et son sceau familiale, il entreprit d'écrire une lettre à son père lui annonçant les dernier exploits accomplie à l'ordre du jour. Tenir informé son père de tous les changements survenu le plus rapidement possible l'avait toujours garder bien proche de sa réussite. Il c'était juré de ne jamais oublier les personnes pour lesquelles il faisait tous c'est efforts.

Harry se réveilla ce matin là en démolissant son foutu réveille-matin en le balançant sur le mur. Après avoir réussit à ce décoller les yeux, il farfouilla pour trouver ses lunettes et regarda les restes de son réveil. Le reconstituant d'un simple sort, il entra ensuite dans sa routine quotidienne depuis sept ans. Il s'habilla avec un pantalon et une chemise, pour terminée par enfiler sa robe de sorcier. Il noua sa cravate avec une habileté particulière qu'il avait acquise aux fils des ans. Après une courte halte à la salle de bain pour brossé ses dents et encore essayer de peigner ses cheveux récalcitrants, il attrapa ses livres au passage et sortie du dortoir des septièmes années. Seule différence dans sa routine, il ne parlait pratiquement plus à ses copains de chambré depuis qu'ils les désertaient aux récréations. Il passa sans un regard dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Un nouveau jour c'était levé ce matin et une surprise attendait les élèves de l'école. De ces surprises que l'on jase plusieurs années après coup. Le survivant arriva à la grande salle, l'odeur du déjeuner lui ouvrant l'appétit. Il entra par les portes et son regard alla se posé sur la table des rouge et or, comme il le faisait depuis toutes ses années passé à l'école. Contrairement à sa routine, ses pas repartit vers la gauche, en direction de la table des Serpentards. Le bruit des ustensiles diminua considérablement au fur et à mesure que les coups de coude atteignaient leurs destination. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la direction que le survivant venait de prendre, au grand désarrois des Gryffondors. Le blond le regardait approcher et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à sa droite, place occupé habituellement par le non moindre Zabini, mais ce dernier, la lui laissait volontiers pour le petit déjeuner. Contrairement à certain, sa présence à leur table ne semblait guère le déranger, il se trouva qu'il était particulièrement courtois vis-à-vis de lui. Certains élèves avaient une envie évidente dans le regard de lui dévissé la tête mais, Harry resta agréablement surpris de n'entendre aucun désaccord être prononcé. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas de son audace. Il était assis à la table des Serpentards pour déjeuner, de plus, il était toujours vivant. Le nombre impressionnant des chuchotements en cours avait une sonorité très élevé. Le brun n'osa cependant regarder la table où étaient assit ses professeurs. La crainte de voir de la désapprobation dans le visage de certain d'entre eux le rendait quelque peu nerveux. Draco engagea la conversation en lui proposant un croissant qu'il venait de prendre dans le panier en osier sur la table. Après que Blaise lui eu servit un verre de jus de citrouille, les craintes de Harry c'était envolées et il profitait agréablement du moment. Bien entendu, il allait se rappeler que dans son mouvement de changement, il ne c'était pas seulement fait que des amis.

-Non! Non! C'est Serdaigle qui gagnera le prochain match, objecta Harry.

-Leur gardien est blessé, ils ont dû le remplacer par Thiry Lelson, ce putain d'abrutie, il ne serait même pas capable de garder un trou de souris, répliqua Blaise.

-Peut-être mais leurs poursuiveurs sont bien meilleur que ceux de Poufsouffle.

-Ca ne leur servira à rien si leur buts ne sont pas garder correctement.

-Et que fais-tu de l'attrapeur dans tes paris? Demanda Harry

-Ca ne vaut pas grand chose, c'est un deuxième année, répondit Blaise.

-Il a attraper le vif d'or à son dernier match! S'obstina le brun.

-Un coup de chance voilà tout! Répondit Zabini s'amusant de voir le lion gripper aux arbres.

-Un, un coup de chance! Je suis bien le meilleur attrapeur depuis des années et je n'étais quand première lorsque j'ai attraper le vif.

-Tu as très bien compris, un coup de chance Harry, t'as faillit l'avaler le jaune d'œuf, répliqua Blaise levant un seul sourcil dans une mimique bien baveuse.

-Quoi! C'était un attraper spectaculaire, pas un coup de chance, répliqua Harry rendu bien haut dans son arbre.

-Aller Zabini, lâche le un peu ce petit lion, tu vois bien qu'il voix pas clair dans ton jeux, ricana Draco.

Harry ce senti subitement très stupide. Le noir éclata d'un fou rire qui fit sursauter la table voisine et le survivant rougie comme une tomate au soleil.

-Alors c'est bien vrai ce qu'on dit, le courage est là, mais pas la cervelle. Le noir repartit à rire de plus belle devant le visage décomposé qu'offrait Harry.

-Allez Blaise, arrête de mener notre inviter en bateau, tu vas donner une mauvaise réputation aux Serpentards.

Le dit Blaise regarda Malfoy avant de repartir à rire,

-Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

Finissant de manger, Harry se leva de table accompagné par Malfoy et Zabini. Le petit groupe ce divisa à la grande porte, le brun partant en direction de la tour d'astronomie tandis que les Serpentard se dirigèrent vers l'aile ouest du château car ils avaient cours d'arithmancie. Le survivant montait les très nombreuses marches de pierres le séparant de la salle de cour en se réjouissant de la bonne entente qu'il avait eu ce matin avec Blaise Zabini. Bien entendu, il avait mordu à sa blague comme un poisson affamé à l'hameçon, mais en gros, le déjeuner c'était bien dérouler.

Le blond ramassa ses nombreuses notes prisent durant le cours. Quelle matière il avait choisi! En fait, sa famille les avait choisies pour lui. « Tu te dois de choisir ces matières, c'est préférable pour ton avenir » lui avait dit son père, avant sa première année au collège. Et il avait récité cette phrase, chaque fois que Draco recevait le parchemin de choix de cours durant l'été. Il devra encore étudier ce soir s'il voulait récupéré les petits éléments qu'il avait mal comprit durant le cour. Son devoir allait lui prendre un temps fou à compléter de surcroît. Il balança son sac sur son épaules et parti seul vers les cachots pour le cours de potion en commun, Serpentard vs Gryffondors. Il tourna dans le couloir du premier étage et son regard se porta sur les fenêtres, la température semblait clémente à l'extérieur. Le soleil rayonnait agréablement, son reflet vif sur la neige aveugla le prince un instant. Les arbres au loin ne bougeaient pas une branches, signe que le vent des derniers jour était tombé. Pourtant, il sentit soudain une brise dans son dos, quelque chose l'agrippa par sa cape d'hiver et d'un mouvement brusque il fut projeter contre un mur. Il entendit une porte claquée brusquement. Le choc l'étourdissant un peu, ça ne l'aida en rien pour apercevoir son agresseur dans la pénombre de la pièce, qui le tenait toujours face au mur. Il essaya d'attraper sa baguette magique mais ce retrouva brutalement au sol en entendant le bruit retentissant du tonnerre…

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre. Un petit effort, laissez des reviews. La suite vas suivre après les fêtes de Noël. Amusez-vous tous!


	7. secret révèler

AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fanfiction est à caractère homosexuel. Si vous êtes homophobe, aller voir ailleurs.

DISCLAMER : Le monde et les personnages de cet fic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Voici le chapitre 7. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez à sa juste valeur! Il m'a disons donné bien du fil à retorde je dois l'avouer. Un gros merci à EmoBee pour avoir réussit à démêler toutes mes idées pour ce chapitre. Sans son coup de main, je ne m'en serais pas encore sortie je crois. Je remercie Titmo, merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai bien aimé et maintenant tu vas découvrir l'agresseur de Draco, Adenoide, voici enfin la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Encore merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont lut jusqu'ici.

_Secret révéler_

_Pourtant, il sentit soudain une brise dans son dos, quelque chose l'agrippa par sa cape d'hiver et d'un mouvement brusque il fut projeter contre un mur. Il entendit une porte claquée brusquement. Le choc l'étourdissant un peu, ça ne l'aida en rien pour apercevoir son agresseur dans la pénombre de la pièce, qui le tenait toujours face au mur. Il essaya d'attraper sa baguette magique mais se retrouva brutalement au sol en entendant le bruit retentissant du tonnerre…_

Il entendit une porte claquée brusquement. Le choc l'étourdissant un peu, ça ne l'aida en rien pour apercevoir son agresseur dans la pénombre de la pièce, qui le tenait toujours face au mur. Il essaya d'attraper sa baguette magique mais se retrouva brutalement au sol en entendant le bruit retentissant du tonnerre…

Draco sentit le poids de son agresseur s'écraser sur lui juste avant de recevoir une espèce de bestiole poilue et humide au visage. Se retrouvant couché à plat ventre, une main prise dans sa poche intérieure, aveuglé par on ne sait quelle bibite puante, toujours écrasé sous une masse essayant en vin de se relever, il se demandait désespérément qui était assez con pour lui faire subir un tel châtiment quand il manqua subitement d'air, suite à un coup de genoux dans les côtes suivit d'une seconde par un amoncellement d'objets le frappant à la tête.

Sans le poids de son assaillant sur lui, il réussit à retirer sa baguette de sa poche et lança un pétrificus totalus à l'aveuglette qui atteignit malgré tout son but. Il finit de se débarrasser de l'amoncellement d'objet qui commençait à ressembler à des balais et qui l'avait recouvert quelques instant plus tôt et après s'être remit à la verticale, il prononça un lumos pour voir quel abruti allait écoper de la furie d'un Malfoy.

Qui est-ce qui ma foutu un pareil abruti? Je vais l'éviscérer vivant ce cloporte borgne sans cervelle. Qu'est-ce qui lui prends à ce traqueur de pacotille? Pensa t-il les nerfs en ébullitions. Le blond sentait la boucane lui sortir par les oreilles. Quelle peur il venait d'avoir pour absolument rien. Il se trouvait dans un placard à balais, d'où venait tous ces objets qui l'avaient attaqué de ça quelques minutes. L'animal puant n'était rien d'autre qu'une vieille vadrouille toute décrépite. Draco pouvait encore sentir son odeur qui s'était rapidement imprégner dans la peau tendre de son visage. Il respira encore une fois afin de se calmer un peu et lança le contre sort.

-Finite incantatem.

Le garçon papillonnât des yeux durant quelques secondes avant de se mettre en position assise. Une main sur le front, il leva les yeux vers Malfoy qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

-Ha! Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton de voix des plus suppliant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, t'es vraiment idiot ma parole! T'as vraiment failli me bousiller la face avec tes conneries!

-Je suis désolé, ça ne devait pas vraiment ce passer comme ça, répliqua Harry avec son regard adorable de chien battu.

-Pas la peine de me faire ces yeux doux.

Le brun se releva péniblement et après avoir dégagé du pied l'espace le séparant de Draco, il prit sa main tenant toujours sa baguette, par précaution, un Malfoy en colère sera toujours un Malfoy, et alla déposer un tendre baissé sur les lèvres rosées de son amant.

-Je voulais seulement un câlin, ça fait si longtemps, j'ai pas pu me retenir.

Toujours furibond, le blond l'ignora d'abord pour ensuite lui lancer un de ses regards qui n'envisageait rien de bon. Le brun déglutit difficilement et attendit sa sentence.

-Espèce d'abruti! Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs. Tu n'aurais pas pu tout simplement me donner rendez-vous?

-Heu… J'en avais envie sur le moment…

-Toi et ton impulsivité légendaire, je t'ai déjà dis de faire attention!

-Tu es vraiment fâché contre moi, conclu Harry.

-Que Merlin me protège de ces foutus Gryffondors et de leur sentimentalisme. Tu serais déjà seul dans ce foutu placard si je n'aurai pas autant envie de toi.

Sur ce, le blond passa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et lui fit un surprenant baisé sans aucune chasteté.

-Désolé pour la vadrouille, lui dit Harry quand il lâcha ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça d'accords ou je serais dans l'obligation de t'en faire subir les conséquences.

Harry alla poser ses mains par-dessus celles qui se trouvaient déjà sur son postérieur.

-Et dis-moi qu'elle serait les conséquences?

Le petit sourire en coin qui apparut sur le visage de Malfoy était des plus suggestifs. Le survivant tressaillit devant ce regard qui le dévorait déjà.

Le temps avait malheureusement continué à tournée pour nos deux amoureux.

-Je vais être en retard à mon cours si je ne pars pas tout de suite.

Le prince chercha sa chemise et sa cravate, il devait se presser s'il ne voulait pas écoper d'une retenue. Il se pencha pour ramasser sa cravate qui traînait sur le sol quand il aperçut sa chemise volée vers lui.

-Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda le blond sur le bord de l'hystérie.

Au son de sa voix Harry sursauta.

-Je... je te donne ta chemise, lui répondit-il tout surprit.

-Tu fais encore de la magie sans baguette Harry!

-Ha je.. ben…tu... je suis désolé, balbutia t-il sans trop savoir quoi répondre. J'ai rien fais de mal. Je l'ais pas fait exprès.

-Quand vas-tu apprendre à te contrôler à la fin! Lui cria Draco.

Le visage de Harry prit un drôle d'expression.

-Ne t'en fais pas avec ça! On s'en reparlera plutard Harry. Je dois y aller.

-Bon d'accord.

-Ha oui, pendant que j'y pense, je t'emmène avec moi pour les vacances. Prépare ta valise.

-Que…quoi…comment…moi?

-Je t'expliquerais, mais là je dois vraiment y aller.

Sur ce, le blond sortit et laissa Harry dans la noirceur du placard avec son incompréhension.

Le survivant marchait nonchalamment vers son dortoir. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient entre elles tellement il avait les idées mélangées. Il se demandait ce que mijotait sa douce moitié, comment pouvait-il avoir changer si rapidement. Le doute s'insinuait de plus en plus dans la tête du Gryffondor, ses sentiments à l'égarent de Draco s'en faisaient ressentir en prime. Pas qu'il perdait la confiance qu'il avait en lui, mais son comportement le troublait et cela lui donnait à réfléchir. Un semblant de nausée l'accompagnait durant ses réflexions, il ressentait des palpitations et une gêne pour respirer l'étourdissait encore plus. De plus, il avait l'impression que le prince avait peur de lui quand il faisait de la magie sans baguette. Il n'avait toujours pas trouver pourquoi et Draco n'avait pas voulu le laisser passer la frontière de ce sujet qui semblait si délicat pour lui. Il arriva devant la grosse dame et donna le mot de passe. La salle commune était bien remplie à cette heure de la journée. Harry eu tout le loisir de changer de sujet de pensée quand il sentit tous les regards le percuter de plein fouet. Sa nouvelle amitié avec les Serpentards faisait de lui, comme toujours, un des sujets des plus passionnant à discuter pour le moment, mais il y avait aussi des personnes contre cette idée. Le fait que leur Survivant fraternise avec l'ennemie les incommodaient grandement et ils lui faisaient savoir. Le noir continua son chemin jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il s'effondra. D'un mouvement de main, il en ferma les rideaux rouges et se permit ensuite de sombrer dans ses pensées moroses.

Reposant son verre de jus citrouille, le noir se tourna vers le prince et continua sa phrase comme si sa gorger n'avait jamais interrompu son monologue.

-Et là elle ma regarder avec un sourire! Dit-il souriant à cette simple pensée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller lui parler? Blaise, ce n'est pas que j'en ais marre d'entendre parler de ta douce Serdaigle, mais… Ben en fait, oui, c'est carrément ça. Va la voir! Lui dit-il avant de retourner à son assiette.

- Mais Draco!

- Non, je me fiche de savoir ce qu'elle pense des Serpentards, fais toi connaître et prouve-lui que tu n'est pas celui qu'elle croit que tu es.

Blaise entama un babillement futile qui expliquait avec difficulté les raisons insolites du pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller la voir, mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement dans l'oreille de Draco. Tout son attention c'était reporter instantanément au bout de son bras, à sa montre plus précisément. Une onde magique en émanait, signe que Potter voulait le voir. Il jeta un regard à son poignet et fronça les sourcils. Potter n'était jamais du genre patient il faut croire… Le blond se leva sous le regard étonné de Zabini.

- Heu… Draco..?

- J'en est marre Blaise de t'entendre te plaindre continuellement. Si tu n'est même pas capable d'aller voir une fille pour lui parler, je n'est rien à faire avec toi. Apprends à te débrouiller seul Zabini.

Sur ce, Draco tourna les talons sans prêter attention au regard blessé que lui lançait son meilleur ami.

Le prince arpentait le long du couloir du deuxième étage dans un but précis. Il se dirigeait directement vers la toilette des filles, vérifiant en chemin que personne n'avait l'audace de le suivre. Arrivé à sa destination, il poussa la porte du bout des doigts, comme si elle allait lui salire les mains et entra dans la pièce délaissée. Il jeta un coup d'œil s'assurant que personne n'était présent, la pièce semblait vide. Seule la poussière passant dans le rayon de soleil semblait bouger dans cet endroit rejeter par les élèves. Refermant la porte précautionneusement derrière lui, il s'avança vers les lavabos. Un bruissement dans son dos ce fit entendre, sans se retourner il dit;

- La patience n'est pas dans tes qualités à ce que je constate.

- Ha bon! Et pourquoi? Demanda doucement Harry tout en enlaçant la taille du blond avec tendresse.

- Ouvre cette foutue porte, Potter. Tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici promptement pour me faire attendre n'est-ce pas?

Harry ne répondit pas mais se tourna vers le lavabo à la droite de celui ou ce tenait son amant. D'un sifflement précis, il demanda à la porte de s'ouvrir. Un grondement sourd ce fit entendre et les lavabos commencèrent à bougés lentement. Les dalles du plancher glissèrent devant ses pieds et les deux garçons s'y engouffrèrent avant même que l'ouverture soit entièrement ouverte, heureux de quitter cet endroit ou Mimi Geignarde pouvait surgir à tous moments.

-Aller au manoir! Voyons Draco, est-ce que tu aurais oublié que je vais devoir affronter le boss de ton paternel dans un avenir assez r'approcher! Si tu veux ma mort tu n'as cas le dire tout simplement.

Le regard froid qui le jaugea lui fit comprendre qu'il avait parler un peu trop.

-Potter comment peux-tu croire une chose pareil! Penses-tu vraiment que je mettrais mon cul en danger si je voulais ta mort! Tu n'est qu'un putain d'égoïste. J'ai la chance de te faire passer les plus belles vacances de ta vie et toi tu me soupçonne de vouloir te livrer au mage noir! C'est quoi? Tu pense que j'ai seulement profité de ton joli petit cul le temps de mettre ton corps en sa possession?

-Bordel Draco, que veux-tu j'en pense. Tu fais copin copin avec moi. Tu oblige tes camarades à m'accepter et maintenant tu me propose de t'accompagner au manoir. Il est passer où notre vœu d'incognito.

-Si ça ne te dis pas, Blaise se fera un plaisir de venir y passer ses vacances en **ma compagnie.**

-J'ai pas dis que je ne voulais pas, mais je ne comprends plus Draco.

-J'ai pris la peine de tout vérifier et de tout organiser pour cette sortie Potter! Ne me le fais pas regretter.

-Je veux seulement savoir. Tu es différent depuis quelque temps.

-Les gens change Potter.

Flash back 

Il se recula le temps de reprendre son souffle. Comme il était beau. Ses cheveux était un peu décoiffé suite à leur baisé passionner. Devant lui, le blond s'était redresser et le regardait. Harry chercha dans ses yeux une preuve. Dans de pareil moment, il pouvait voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux d'acier, celle qui lui donnait confiance en cette être pour qui il abandonnait toute logique. Comment se pouvait-il que tout cela soit vrai. Pourquoi lui. Pourquoi toujours si intense. Les frissons, le manque d'air, le son de son cœur résonnait comme des tambours à ses oreilles. Sa chemise était déboutonner et reposait ouverte sur ses épaules. Il passa délicatement ses mains sur le torse imberbe du blond, et se rapprocha pour embrasser son cou.

-Harry… continue, gémit le prince.

Dans un accord tacite, il s'appelait par leur prénom respectif seulement dans ses moments d'intense sensation. En d'autre temps, le nom restait égal à eux même. Le brun essaya de faire glisser le vêtement des épaules de son amant, il voulait le sentir tout contre lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pu profiter de la chaleur de son corps qu'en ce moment précis, il n'aspirait qu'à se fondre sur cette peau qu'il aimait temps, se noyer dans l'odeur de son amant et savourer ce goût si particulier qu'il lui connaissait… Cela lui prit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'une main ferme venait de stopper son geste, surprit, il leva les yeux vers les deux pierres grises qui le fixait maintenant d'un air jadis trop connu du survivant. Harry fut déstabilisé par le regard que lui lançait Malfoy, un regard qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis que son destin s'était lié à celui du Prince des Serpentards. Il se retrouva brusquement propulsé il y as de cela trois ans, alors que Malfoy nourrissait toujours les idées de son mangemort de père et qu'il le regardait comme s'il ne devait pas ce retrouver sur son chemin… Ce regard qui vous déconseillait fortement de continuer de fouiner sur cette voix…

Harry tenta de ne pas trop porter attention à ce détail sur le coup… Il repoussa cette sensation de malaise qui venait de s'installer dans son corps et continua son exploration sur le chemin de l'exaltation mais, quand il effleura de nouveau la chemise de son amant, celui-ci le repoussa pour s'attaquer délicieusement à son cou, déposant une multitude de baisés passionnés sur la peau sensible de sa gorge…

- Draco… murmura Harry, entre deux gémissements.

- Hum… grogna le blond, continuant de savouré la gorge de son aimé.

Le Serpentard redoubla d'ardeur dans ses caresses et Harry dut ce faire violent pour repousser le blond. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard vexé et légèrement hautain tout en lui demandant d'une voix sèche;

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Potter?

- Ton attitude Draco! Avait immédiatement répliqué le noir, piqué par le ton qu'avait prit son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon attitude?

- Tu me cache quelque chose…

Les deux amoureux se mesurèrent du regard un moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant détourner le regard.

- Et ont peut savoir ce qui te fait dire cela?

Harry s'avança avec une sensualité presque bestiale vers Draco qui retint un gémissement d'anticipation. Les mains du brun se posèrent délicatement sur le torse de son partenaire alors que ses deux émeraudes ne quittaient pas les yeux du blond. Il caressa la peau avec expérience, faisant ainsi éclore un frémissement d'extase sous la peau du Serpentard. D'un geste habile, il tenta alors de défaire son amant de sa chemise blanche… Draco le repoussa alors tout en répliquant;

- Je t'ais poser une question!

- Et moi je viens de te donner la réponse.

Une irritation évidente passa dans le regard soudain glacial de Draco. Harry avait misé juste…

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a? Demanda le survivant d'une voix radoucis.

- Je ne veux pas en parler… Maintenant… rajouta t-il en voyant le regard que lui lançait son amant.

- Pourquoi? Demanda alors Harry, étonné. Que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, qu'est-ce que ça change?

- Ça change que je préfèrerais plus tard… murmura Draco tout en se penchant de nouveau vers le noir pour l'embrasser.

Harry recula avant de répondre simplement;

- Et moi, je préfèrerai franchement là, tout de suite.

Une onde magique passa immédiatement entre les deux amants, une puissante fluctuation de leur magie, nourrit par leur irritation commune. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et Draco finit par se lever.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Potter. Dit-il finalement engageant le pas pour partir.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça? Demanda Harry en se levant à la suite du blond.

- Dans mon dortoir tien! Il ce fait tard, il vaut mieux que je sois reposé pour le court de potion de demain.

- Nous n'avons pas fini…

- Justement oui Potter. Nous avons finit. Répliqua le blond, plus sec encore.

Harry sortit sa baguette et d'un sortilège informulé, referma les portes grillagées qui permettait de sortir de la chambre des secrets. Le blond se figea et se retourna vers Harry qui le regardait maintenant avec un air menaçant, la baguette lever.

- Non, pas cette fois Malfoy. Je veux s'avoir!

Un sourire mauvais étira alors les lèvres de Malfoy qui prit tout son temps avant de sortir sa propre baguette magique qu'il pointa simplement sur la manche de sa chemise. Il formula un sortilège qu'Harry ne comprit pas et presque aussitôt la manche de son vêtement se déchira en lambeau. Sur le coup, Harry ne comprit pas très bien où voulait en venir Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une forme noir qui contrastait nettement sur la peau clair de son aimé. _Le cœur du survivant manqua littéralement un battement alors qu'il reconnaissait la marque des ténèbres…_

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 7. Avez-vous aimé? Prenez une petite minutes et cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche! J'aimerais grandement avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop vous embrouillez l'esprit et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, puissent-ils être nombreux, Amen.


	8. La marque des ténèbres

DISCLAMER : Le monde et les personnages de cet fic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire vient de moi.

AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fanfiction est à caractère homosexuel. Si vous êtes homophobe, ne lisez pas ceci.

Et voilà la suite, et oui déjà! N'en prenez pas l'habitude, disons que ce chapitre était très avancé. Je conviens avoir terminer le dernier sur une note poignante, alors je n'ai pas voulu vous laissez sans réponse à vos questions trop longtemps. Merci aux lecteurs assidus et une gros merci à EmoBee pour m'avoir enduré durant l'écriture des deux derniers chapitres.

Notes : Pas que je veux faire du chantage, mais les reviews ce font très rares! Aller, un petit effort même si ce n'est que pour écrire trois petit mots, dans le genre; c'est bien! ou c'est plate! Si l'histoire ne vous intéresse pas, je peux la rayer du site, sinon gênez vous pas, cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche et donner vos commentaires! Bon maintenant, place à l'histoire.

La marque des ténèbres

Un sourire mauvais étira alors les lèvres de Malfoy qui prit tout son temps avant de sortir sa propre baguette magique qu'il pointa simplement sur la manche de sa chemise. Il formula un sortilège qu'Harry ne comprit pas et presque aussitôt la manche de son vêtement se déchira en lambeau. Sur le coup, Harry ne comprit pas très bien où voulait en venir Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une forme noire qui contrastait nettement sur la peau clair de son aimé. Le cœur du survivant manqua littéralement un battement alors qu'il reconnaissait la marque des ténèbres…

- J… N-non…

Harry ne pouvait détourner le regard du bras de Draco, il regardait complètement liquéfié le serpent qui sortait par la bouche d'un crane, signe trop connu des mangemorts. Aucun doute possible. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sa bouche aurait pu concurrencer le désert tellement elle était sèche. Il fit un pas vers le prince des Serpentards et leva un regard perdu sur les yeux glacials de son amant. Le sourire mesquin qu'il avait eu plus tôt avait déserté ses lèvres. Son visage était de marbre, caractéristique des Malfoy, alors qu'il fixait Harry sans un mot de plus.

- M-mais comment? Réussit finalement à articuler le survivant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Potter? répliqua Malfoy d'une voix doucereuse.

- Et quand est-ce que tu comptais m'en parlé? Demanda brusquement Harry, agacé par le comportement trop calme de Draco.

- Quand j'en aurais décidé.

- Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche Malfoy… commença Harry le ton montant d'un cran. Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant! Comment as-tu pu…

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix…

- Tu as eu celui de m'en parler!

Une onde magique puissante commençait à circuler entre les deux amoureux, un flux lumineux qui semblait faire frissonner les murs de pierre de la chambre des secrets par son instabilité…

- Tu ne me diras pas ce que je dois faire Potter!

- Et bien tu va être étonné, Malfoy…

Il n'en prit pas plus pour qu'un sort siffle à l'oreille de Harry, le manquant de peu. Celui-ci répliqua immédiatement, envoyant un sortilège de stupéfixion au Serpentard qui l'évita de justesse. Les deux adversaires se jetaient des regards débordant de venin et Draco fini par cracher;

- Comment peux-tu penser à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres si tu es incapable de me neutraliser!

Le blond lui renvoya un sort qui le propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le survivant se releva péniblement et lança un experlliarmus qui manqua sa cible de peu.

-Nous étions sensés combattre ensemble! Cria Harry, tu n'es qu'un sale traître!

-Je n'ai jamais été des leurs.

-Maintenant si, la marque le prouve Malfoy.

Harry lui envoya un sort d'une force exceptionnel qui alla percuter une des colonnes soutenant le plafond. Le blond essaya de désarmé son assaillant.

-Ce n'est pas mon choix de porter la marque Potter! J'en suis forcer depuis toujours.

-Tu avais le choix, lui dit-il en le frappant de plein fouet, ce qui le projeta au sol.

-Oui et j'ai choisi de vivre ou lieu de mourir. Je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui si j'avais refusé la marque et tu le sais très bien!

Sa baguette virevolta dans les airs après que le sort de Draco lu frapper.

-Pourquoi? Cria t-il, sa voix se perdant dans la colère.

Harry se lança sur le sol de pierre, essayant de r'attraper sa baguette.

-Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé repartir sans cette foutue marque! Accio Baguette!

La baguette magique de Harry vola directement dans les mains du blond avant que son propriétaire ne réussisse à mettre la main dessus. L'Élu lança un regard haineux au détenteur de sa baguette et se précipita vers lui avec la forte idée de le massacré à main nue. Il fonça tête première vers Draco et le frappa de plein fouet au juste au corps, le faisant tomber durement au sol. Un abominable mal de tête ce fit ressentir quand son crane frappa le plancher.

-Foutu éducation moldu! Maugréa le blond en se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre les coups porter par Harry. Le noir ne lui laissant aucunement le choix, il le frappa du mieux qu'il pouvait pour le décoller un peu de lui. Le Gryffondor glissa de quelque degré sur le coté sous la force des coups de Draco. Ce dernier en profita pour le faire rouler au sol et se relevé, il n'avait vraiment pas envi de se battre à la mode moldu aujourd'hui, mais le noir ne le voyait pas de cet œil. En un mouvement, il se releva et chargea à nouveau. Le blond reçu un talentueux coup de poing sur la joue droite ce qui décupla sa rage. Il esquiva le suivant et en retour en donna un de toute beauté en plein centre du visage de son amant. Le nez en sang, Harry avait peine à respirer, le goût ferreux de son propre fluide coulait dans sa bouche ouverte. Il haletait, essayant en vint de reprendre son souffle. La douleur de son visage lui coupait le souffle et bien qu'il voulait se venger de son adversaire, ses yeux soudainement remplis de larme sous le choc du coup de poing, sa vision était devenue trouble et il n'était pas en mesure de viser juste. Draco aurait facilement pu profiter de sa vulnérabilité, mais il n'en fit rien.

-Aller, vas-y! cria Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'achever? Ton maître serait si fier de toi!

-Donne-moi une bonne raison Potter pour en arriver là!

-Attends, je vais t'en donner une!

Toujours la vision brouiller, le noir reparti à l'attaque. Le souffle entrecouper de crachement de sang, il donna l'assaut sur Malfoy. Celui-ci réussit sans mal à l'agripper par les épaules et le plaqua contre la colonne la plus proche. Le noir donna des coups à l'aveuglette ce qui enragea le prince, décidément frustré de la stupidité de son amant. Pour répliquer, il lui asséna un terrible coup de genoux dans le ventre, pliant momentanément le survivant en deux. Draco le déplia brutale, plaquant son dos sur la colonne aux arrêtes émousser par les sorts reçut. Il le maintenait fermement déplier, les mains poser solidement sur ses épaules, lui rendant ainsi encore plus difficile de reprendre son souffle. Harry leva son visage vers le sien. Les sourcils froncés, la moue hargneuse sur la bouche, il haletait. Draco essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire maltraiter plus longtemps, mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, les traits de son amant avaient soudain changé. Draco le fixa durement, mais rien n'y changea, la petite étincelle apparut dans ses yeux. Celle même qui venait faire son tour chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à proximité. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard, il était maintenant enchaîner à ses yeux verts. Harry s'avança tout naturellement vers ses lèvres et les scella dans un baiser. Peu importait le sang dégoulinant toujours de son nez, peu importait leur douleur affliger si inutilement. Le feu s'était rallumer et n'avait pas l'intention de s'éteindre aussi tôt. Les flammes brûlaient fort sur un bon lit de braise. Les dernières paroles échanger était oublier, leur souffle s'emmêla pour ne plus faire qu'un, celui du blond augmentant pour oxygéner son corps emplit de désir. Leur baiser ce fit lentement passionner pour en devenir oppressent. Leurs corps suintait l'odeur du sexe, leurs mains passaient inlassablement sur l'autre, flattant, frottant, serrant cette peau maintenant moite d'envie. La soif de l'autre devenait un supplice, les vêtements encombrant. Les boutons explosèrent sous la force, les coutures se déchirèrent sous l'envie. Le noir ne sentit même pas le froid glacial de la pierre sur son corps. Le désir de Draco se faisait pressent. Il dévorait son corps avec avidité, malaxant sa chair sous les coups de dents. Leur épanouissement sexuellement devenait violent, le dos du noir suintait de sang, sa peau sectionner par les côtés tranchant du pilier. Mais la douleur était secondaire dans ce monde de frustration et de convoitise. Le noir se débarrassa de son pantalon devenu trop accaparant. Rapidement, il se retrouva face au pilier, l'enserrant de ses bras, son torse maintenant soumis aux lames tranchantes du soutien, pendant que le prince le prenait sans aucune délicatesse. Des grognements, des cris de plaisir ce laissaient entendre dans l'écho de ce haut plafond. L'humidité de l'endroit n'arrivait point à refroidir leur corps trempé de sueur. Ils faisaient leur propre température, s'échauffant au contact de la peau de l'autre et se refroidissant avec l'air froid des profondeurs de la pièce. L'odeur de renfermer c'était depuis longtemps remplacer par celle de l'amour démesuré. Dans un dernier cri alarmant, ils laissèrent retomber ensemble les sensations exaltantes de l'amour, dans un dernier mouvement de rein, un dernier battement de cœur. Leurs jambes les abandonnèrent suite à l'effort gigantesque qu'ils avaient fournit, pour laisser s'échapper ses sentiments insoutenables qui les avaient envahit plus tôt. Ils s'écroulèrent ensemble au sol, la colonne blessant d'avantage la poitrine du noir. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, allonger l'un contre l'autre, leur poitrine se soulevant au rythme précipité de leurs respirations, sans bouger.

- Je ne suis qu'un crétin. Murmura Harry, fuyant le regard de son amant.

- Je sais. Répondit simplement Draco.

Le noir voulu se redresser un peu, mais la douleur qui lui transperça le corps le convainquit de rester tranquille. Son dos et sa poitrine lui faisaient un mal de chien, la sueur de son corps sur ses grafignes le brûlait terriblement, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ses douleurs dû au combat qu'il avait livré contre son bien-aimé un peu plus tôt. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles en feu, et une partie de lui plus douloureuse qu'à l'accoutumer, dû à l'énergie brute que Draco avait employée sur lui. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit prononcé, puis Draco se releva pour faire face à Harry.

- Je ne supporterais pas que tu n'aie pas confiance en moi Potter! Oubli ta stupide éducation moldu et sert toi de ta cervelle pour comprendre. Tu préfèrerais que je sois mort à présent! Ça vaudrait mieux à tes yeux que de vivre avec cette satané de tache sur mon bras. Ai-je fais quelque chose contre toi! Elle ne ma pas atteint le cerveau Potter, elle ne contrôle pas mes pensées putain!

-Mais tu portes le signe de l'ennemi, ce qu'il représente.

-Tu connaissais l'histoire de ma famille Potter, comment as-tu pus croire que j'allais en échapper après tous ce que je t'ai dit.

-Je ne pensais pas te voir avec.

-Et bien oui, elle est là maintenant et elle ne s'en ira jamais Potter! J'ai cette putain de merde de marque jusqu'à ma mort! Et je ne m'en réjouis pas plus que toi.

-Draco…

-Arrête de te laisser bercer par tes illusions, malgré cela je suis toujours à tes côtés. Tu ne peux donc pas le voir. As-tu si peu confiance en moi?

-Je… Draco, j'ai peine à croire que… maintenant tu la porte… c'est…

-Une preuve Potter, une putain de preuve que je ne voulais pas mourir! Et si tu es trop stupide pour comprendre pourquoi, et bien oui je regrette de l'avoir accepter parce qu'en la refusant on m'aurait battu à mort et là j'aurais emporter ta confiance dans la tombe!

Harry venait de faire abstraction de ses douleurs et s'était relevé d'un bond pour venir lui clouer le bec d'un baiser passionné. Quand enfin il s'éloigna du Prince des Serpentards, il plongea son regard dans les yeux acier de son amant.

- Je suis un parfait imbécile, Draco.

Il tenta de lui faire comprendre de ce simple regard que ses craintes s'étaient envolées, qu'il ne doutait plus. Quand il vu la marque, même s'il avait toujours sut inconsciemment que Draco serait obliger de l'accepter, l'approche du combat final lui était apparut clairement. S'il voulait continuer à aimer Draco, le Mage noir devrait être assassiner le plus rapidement possible. Mais il avait peur… Peur de tomber, de se montrer indigne de l'amour que lui donnait le blond. Il ne laisserait jamais personne lui voler ses précieux moments, et surtout pas un sorcier maboul qui voulait tout contrôlé.

- Je ne doute pas, lui dit-il le regardant dans les yeux.

- Mais tu l'as fait!

- Comme tu as déjà crut en les idéaux de ton père! Mais tu as changé… Et je t'aime, Draco.

La situation avait prit une tournure des plus étrange, mais il était inutile de tenter de comprendre quoi que ce soit avec ce satané Gryffondor, et Draco ne le savait que trop. Ce simple '' Et je t'aime '' lui donnait en quelques sorte la réponse qu'il voulait, et il s'en contenterait. Il agrippa les lèvres du survivant pour échanger un baiser plus tendre, à la totale opposer de leurs précédents besoin, qui avait été plus violent… Un peu trop même si l'on regardait le dos et le torse d'Harry qui était sillonner de traîner de sang. Sa peau avait commencer à enfler à certain endroit, plus affecter par leurs ébats.

- Il va falloir que tu ailles voir Madame Pomfresh… constata Draco.

- Ca n'a aucune importance.

Harry lui fit un léger sourire puis voulu se pencher pour récupéré sa robe de sorcier. Un gémissement faillit lui échappé.

- Heu… Draco, la prochaine fois… Vas-y un peu moins fort, d'accord!

Fin du Flash Back 

« Oui, les gens changent », pensa t-il. Harry préféra évité le propos. Leur dernière discussion sur le sujet, c'était produite à la rentré des classes, après deux long mois de séparation et avait malencontreusement tourné à l'attenta suicide. Il n'avait aucunement envi de revivre cette scène de sa vie aujourd'hui, surtout qu'il sentait que Draco n'avait point de patience pour le moment. Tous ces changements de comportement de Draco envers lui, le rendait légèrement soupçonneux, mais il décida de choisir un moment plus propice pour éclaircir la situation.

-Je sais. Répondit-il. Alors! Qu'as prévu mon agent de voyage pour les vacances?

Le Prince le regarda avec un regard cynique mais s'abstient de tout commentaire. Harry lui fit un sourire « marketing » et alla l'enserrer tendrement. Il déposa un chaste baisée sur sa joue et lui demanda;

-Comment je vais me rendre au manoir sans que personne ne me voie?

-Je vais t'y emmener en transplanant Harry.

-En transplanant, répéta t-il aucunement sur que ce soit une bonne idée. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas transplaner, mais, il n'appréciait guère la sensation et ne connaissant pas la place, il devrait se faire emporter par Malfoy. Une autre belle épreuve de confiance, pensa t-il.

-Oui en transplanant. Tu sais ce qu'est le transplanage Harry! Dit-il sarcastique.

-Oui, oui, mais tu es sur de ce que tu fais?

Le blond échappa un soupir de la consternation.

-Harry, j'ai mon permis de transplanage, crois-tu vraiment que m'on entraînement ce limite à le faire seul, je reste le fils de Lucius Malfoy, ne l'oublis pas.

Il se détacha de Harry et alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils qu'il avait fait apparaître.

Nous irons à Pré au lard, comme les autres, et de là-bas je t'emmènerais. Ils te laisseront partir de l'enceinte de Poudlard sans problème, tu es majeur maintenant, tu n'as plus de compte à leur rendre. Tu viendras me rejoindre à la dernière boutique dépasser la Tête de sanglier avec ta cape d'invisibilité et je te ferai le transplanage d'escorte.

-D'accord, mais les bagages?

-Laisse, tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Harry lui envoya un coup d'œil surprit.

-Je te fournirai tout ce que tu as besoin. Le blond l'examina de bas en haut. Ça ne te fera pas de tord d'avoir des vêtements avec une meilleure apparence.

Harry se renfrogna sous la remarque mais alla quand même rejoindre le blond à son fauteuil. Il voulait profiter de son amant, dans la tranquillité de cette pièce. Leurs moments de tendresse devenu tellement rare depuis l'arriver du temps froid, le noir voulait évacuer ses tensions d'adolescent avant qu'une autre subite pousser d'hormones ne lui embrouille les esprits et qu'une autres idées de séquestration désastreuse ne lui viennent en tête. La prochaine fois, son prince ne serait pas aussi indulgent.

Encore et toujours des cours. Les semaines ce succédaient invariable avec leur lot de travaille et de parchemins d'une longueur démesuré à remettre pour le prochain cour. Harry ressentait clairement la rancune des Gryffondors à son égard maintenant qu'il passait presque tout son temps libre avec les Serpentards, ce qui dérangeait grandement ses camarades de maison. Ron l'ayant effacé pour de bon de sa liste d'ami, Harry ne lui avait plus adresser la paroles depuis deux mois. Seule personne encore capable de lui parler était la non moindre Hermione Granger, qui, sûrement par élan d'humanité, cherchait toujours à discuter avec lui. Elle semblait s'être faite à l'idée qu'il avait tromper sa meilleur amie. Ron avait tenu sa langue sur le sujet, ce qui faisait croire à Harry que peut-être un sort de la main de Draco en était responsable, mais elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi le noir s'excluait volontairement de leur salle commune. Il y avait toujours des alliés, lui avait-elle dit, mais cela importait peu au survivant, il avait fait une croix sur cette partie de sa vie et ne semblait aucunement vouloir y revenir.

Le survivant s'était installer confortablement à la table proche du foyer pour avancer dans son travaille. Il rédigeait son devoir depuis des heures lui semblait-il quand il l'aperçut s'approcher de lui, les mains comme toujours débordantes de livres.

-Harry, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour le devoir de potion? lui demanda t-elle après s'être assise à ses côtés.

-Non, merci Hermione, je l'ai terminer hier.

La brunette sembla estomaquer sur le coup.

-Hum… bon et bien dans ce cas, est-ce que sa te dérangerai si je reste travailler à tes côtés?

-Non Hermione, tu ne me dérange pas.

Hermione ouvrit ses livres et déroula ses parchemins. Elle commença à rédiger une longue explication compliquer sur l'annulement des effets néfaste d'une potion en y combinant des ingrédients frais. Tout en farfouillant dans ses notes elle lui dit;

-Hum… Harry, j'ai remarquer que tu te débrouillais très bien maintenant en potion!

-Oui Hermione, répondit le noir sachant très bien où en voulait venir la Gryffondor.

-J'ai remarquer que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Malfoy et heuh…

-Oui Hermione, il m'aide en potion, la coupa t-il, lassé des détours grandioses que prenaient ses coéquipiers pour lui poser une simple question.

-Ha oui! C'est bien gentil de sa part.

Harry se redressa et appuya son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise et tourna sa tête pour bien regarder la brunette dans les yeux.

-Ne semble pas si surprise Hermione, ils sont humain même s'ils sont à Serpentard. Ils ne sont pas si différent, ils on seulement des aptitudes différentes des nôtres. 

-Oui, je m'en doute mais…

-Et ils sont très agréable à côtoyer.

-C'est pour cela que tu passes autant de temps en leurs compagnie.

Harry n'avait guère envi de cette discussion mais il était soulager qu'elle se produise enfin. Peut-être allait-il dormir paisiblement cette nuit.

-Non, Hermione, pas pour cela. Tu as dû remarquer que depuis les fêtes j'ai été mis à l'écart par quelques personne suite à ma dispute avec Ron. Plusieurs se sont rallier à lui. J'avoue avoir fait une erreur et j'en subit les conséquences, ce qui m'exclus. Mais depuis mon changement de partenaire en potion, j'ai dû apprendre à connaître les Serpentards et comme nos chers camarades ont décidé de me bouder, j'y trouve la compagnie qui me manque dans mon propre dortoir.

-Ça ne doit pas être facile? Lui dit-elle le regard rempli de tristesse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai connu pire.

Voyant le visage nostalgique de son amie, Harry se sentit coupable. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas mais, la voir ainsi le réjouissait moins que ce qu'il aurait crut quelques minutes plus tôt.

-C'est correcte Hermione, lui dit Harry la prenant par l'épaule, ils me donnent plein de bombons!

La brune leva les yeux et sourit malgré son humeur devant le sourire qui était afficher sur le visage de son ami. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus les Serpentard apprenaient à vivre aux côtés du Survivant et malgré le temps, ils l'intégrèrent à leurs vie. Peut-être de force, pensait Harry, ce qui ce passait dans leur salle commune, il n'en avait aucune idées, mais à l'extérieure, dans les cours, les Serpentards se comportaient envers lui en personne civilisée, allant même jusqu'à lui offrir des sucreries. Ils travaillèrent de concert une bonne heure durant quand enfin, Hermione prit une pose bien mérité.

-Que comptes-tu faire durant les vacances? Demanda t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu pourrais peut-être venir avec moi. Tu n'es pas obliger de rester au château.

-J'ai rien décidé encore, je vais peut-être aller à londres. Je pourrais visité et me faire quelques cinéma.

-Ha! Excellente idées. Je pourrais t'y rejoindre si tu en as envi.

-Tu sais Hermione, avec tous ce qui ce passe ici et…

-J'ai compris Harry, tu as envi d'être seul, je comprends.

Les cours n'en finissait plus en longueur. Il semblait à Harry que le temps s'était arrêter de tourner. Plus sont départ pour le manoir approchait, plus que l'anxiété ce faisait ressentir. Ça allait être ses premières vacances sans les Weasley. Il partait pour la manoir Malfoy dans environ 24 heures. Comme les semaines avaient passer rapidement. Plus qu'un interminable cour de Métamorphose et il avait fini l'école. Pour un cours lapse de temps, mais tout de même. Il ressentait de l'appréhension à l'idée de passer une semaine en compagnie de son amant. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un ans qu'ils étaient en couple, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais passer plus de quelques heures ensemble. Cette nouvelle situation allait-elle mettre leur couple en danger. La proximité de ces deux êtres allait-elle réussir ou tous partirait en poussière… Il devait s'avouer impatient mais tellement angoisser en même temps. Sa jubilation face au fait de passer tout ce temps seul en sa compagnie, s'assombrissait devant le fait que si cela fonctionnait, ce ne serait que d'une courte durée, l'éloignement habituelle reprendrait après une semaine. Il anticipait déjà le retour à l'école, après une semaine entière en « lune de miel », il devrait revenir à la dure réalité.

Le professeur McGonagall les laissa enfin partir après leurs avoir souhaité un bon congé. Le noir parti directement à son dortoir, il avait prévu de nettoyer sa malle avant son départ. Bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'emporter, il devait faire en sorte que personne ne trouve suspect qu'il disparaisse sans ses objets personnel. Bien entendu, il allait mettre dans ses poches les quelques affaires aux quels il était attacher, mais tous allaient facilement tenir dans sa cape de voyage. Ensuite, il irait souper seul à la table des Gryffondors, n'ayant personne à qui parler de ses projets de vacances. Seule Hermione était au courant qu'il quittait l'école pour le congé de Pâques. Elle vint le voir quand il s'apprêtait à quitter la table après un rapide repas pour lui souhaiter une bonne semaine. Il fit de même et continua son chemin vers son dortoir. 

La nuit était déjà tomber depuis longtemps quand il éteignit la chandelle de sa table de nuit. Il avait réfléchit de tous et de rien, ses pensées revenant inlassablement à sa douce moitié… Quel hâte il avait d'aller le rejoindre! Imperceptiblement, il sombra dans l'inconscience de la nuit, emportant avec lui ses douces pensées dans des rêves des plus extravagants…

Le soleil venait de faire son apparition au-dessus de la cime des arbres et Harry était déjà prêt pour son départ. Il s'était réveiller quand la noirceur recouvrait encore les alentours, après un rêves des plus orgasmiques. N'ayant aucune possibilité de se rendormir dans l'état où son entrejambe se trouvait, il maugréa en se levant et alla au levé du jour se glisser sous le jet d'eau froid. Son trouble passer, il sortit de la douche et s'habilla prestement avant de s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre en attendant le moment du départ.

Dans l'avant midi, le noir parti en direction de Pré au lard, pas sans avoir avaler un petit déjeuner à vous fendre l'estomac et marchait normalement, suivant le tempo donner par les élèves tous enjouer de partir de l'école pour retrouver les leurs. Environ vingt minutes de marche le séparait du village sorcier. La plupart des écoliers prirent la direction de la gare, retournant chez eux par le Poudlard Express. Harry, quant à lui, chercha un emplacement à l'écart pour ce faufiler sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Le temps ne le pressait pas, il lui restait plusieurs minutes avant son rendez-vous avec Draco. Il trouva à l'arrière de la gare, dans un sous bois, un endroit à l'abri des regards et jeta sa cape par-dessus lui. Il marcha lentement en direction de son point de rencontre, faisant du lèche vitrine au passage.

Le vent était doux en cette matinée nuageuse. On pouvait sentir le redoux annonciateur du printemps. Bientôt, on pourra apercevoir les nouvelles pousse qui auront réussi à transpercer le couvert de neige, venir chauffer leurs feuilles sous le doux soleil printanier. Les rues de Pré au lard était légèrement boueuse après que la température des derniers jours avait fait fondre la neige les recouvrant. Harry marchait prudemment sur les plaques dure de terre, s'efforçant de dissimuler ses pas. Plus Harry s'enfonçait dans la rue, mois il croissait de passant, facilitant sa tache de ne pas laisser de trace visible. Il passa devant la Tête de Sanglier et remarqua pour la première fois que cette partie du village semblait abandonner. Pourtant, les vitrines des boutiques était rempli, mais pas un chat ne semblait y être entrée dernièrement. Il aperçut un coin de cape virevolté au vent, derrière un pilier soutenant la façade d'un magasin. Il se dirigea dans cette direction et suivi le blond qui s'était redresser avant son arriver, il avait ressentit ce picotement au bout de son bras, lui annonçant l'arriver de son amant. Ils se dirigèrent derrière la boutique au apparence lugubre, dans un semblant de cours entourer d'une haie défraîchi. Le blond tendit sa main sans prononcer un mot et Harry l'attrapa. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se laissait emporter vers sa destination. La sensation d'étouffement ce fit sentir instantanément, son corps semblait être étiré à son maximum, presser, il avait terriblement hâte d'arriver sur place pour enfin voir disparaître son malaise. Son souhait ne ce fit pas attendre, quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Il r'ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermer dans le transport de peur de laisser sortir son déjeuner et resta estomaquer. La vue qui ce dévoilait à lui était surprenante…

À suivre…

Et voilà, le prochain chapitre est celui des vacances de rêves! J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci. Aller, go, un commentaire pour encourager la venu de la suite rapidement. C'est le petit bouton en bas, oui celui-là! A la prochaine.

13


	9. Une semaine de rêve

DISCLAMER: Le monde et les personnages de cet fic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire vient de moi.

AVERTISSEMENT: Cette fanfiction est à caractère homosexuel. Si vous êtes homophobe, ne lisez pas ceci.

Je sais que j'ai été longue pour poster ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. Comme quoi des fois, on croit pouvoir accomplir une chose facilement, mais elle nous donne du fil à retorde bizarrement. J'espère vous donnez la suite plus rapidement. Un chapitre de grand retournement et de grandes questions. Toujours un gros merci à Bee Emo pour ses commentaires et son aide.

**Une semaine de rêve**

_Il r'ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé dans le transport de peur de laisser sortir son déjeuner et resta estomaqué. La vue qui se dévoilait à lui était surprenante…_

Devant lui trônaient deux immenses portes noires. En leur centre étaient forger l'emblème des Malfoy, une grand M médiéval cintré d'un serpent, Harry le reconnu à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur le blason pour l'avoir souvent vu sur la main de Draco. Une muraille de pierre grise semblait longer la totalité de la route mais le Survivant déduit qu'elle devait délimiter la propriété des Malfoy. Selon toutes vraisemblances, cette dernière était gigantesque vu qu'aucun autre immeuble ne ce trouvait présentement dans son champ de vision. Le Prince s'avança vers le portail qui s'ouvrit à son approche.

Le brun lui emboîta le pas sur un chemin de gravillon border d'une épaisse haie de cèdres sur toute sa longueur. Malgré la journée ensoleillée, le chemin se trouvait dans la pénombre de cette gigantesque palissade naturelle. Harry entendit les portes se refermer lourdement sur le passage. Au devant de lui, s'élevait le Manoir Malfoy. Semblant dominer les alentours, il était là, au bout du chemin, ses tourelles paradant fièrement. Avec ses tourelles surplombant les alentours, le manoir avait un air hautain qui caractérisait si bien ses propriétaires. Dans sa blancheur intégrale, il semblait presque irréel, mais la fierté se dégageait étonnamment bien de cet ensemble suintant l'ignominie. Marchant lentement, il remarqua que tous paraissaient neutres dans cette espace, une sensation de froideur s'en échappait, le méprit semblait vouloir s'insinuer en lui, provocant une sensation de malaise. Comment une personne pouvait-elle vivre ici, ressentant continuellement cette impression envahissante de trouble? Il porta attention sur Draco qui marchait toujours devant lui, droit et fière comme toujours, rien de sa personne laissait croire à une quelconque forme d'inconfort. Serait-ce seulement lui qui se trouvait affecter par cette chose? Aucune vie ne semblait émaner de ce lieu. Il devrait en parler avec Draco pour découvrir ce qu'était cette nouvelle sensation qui forçait en lui.

Il finit par monter les marches le menant au devant d'une nouvelle vie. Le blond entra à l'intérieur de la demeure et attendit dans le halle qu'un elfe vint le dévêtir.

-Bonjour jeune maître Malfoy.

-Mes parents sont-ils au manoir?

-Non jeune maître.

-J'ai invité un ami. Il est interdit de parler de lui à qui que ce soit. Dit à Teiza de le servir comme mes meilleurs amis.

-Oui maître.

-Préparer-lui la chambre des jardins. Apporte-lui tout le nécessaire, il n'a pas de bagage. Je vais aller me changer, fait préparé le thé dans le petit salon.

Dans un pop sonore, l'elfe disparut pour accomplir les désirs de son maître.

Draco se tourna vers la porte toujours ouverte;

-Tu ne pense tout de même pas que je vais te porter pour franchir le seuil.

0

0

0

POV HARRY

J'ai toujours détesté cette sensation d'étouffement que provoque le transplanage. J'étais bien heureux quand mes pieds touchèrent enfin au sol. Les bras de Draco était toujours autour de ma taille et il les laissa plus longtemps que besoin, ce qui me fit sourire. Je suis rester stupéfait devant le blason de la famille Malfoy qui reposait sur les portes de fer. Je sais bien qu'il n'y a rien détonant à cela, mais le voir me fit tout de même un choc. La porte grillager s'ouvrit à l'approche de Draco. Le manoir doit être doter d'une puissance magique impressionnant. En marchant le long de l'allée qui même au manoir, je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée que je viens ici. Je ressens autour de moi une pression. Je ne me sens pas du-tout alaise mais quand je regarde Draco qui marche en avant de moi, je comprends que lui n'est pas affecté. Peut-être est-ce la bâtisse qui me prends pour un intrus et qui projète sur moi cette sensation, dans ce cas, elle a raison. Je ne suis pas vraiment, comment dire, un invité de classe dans cette demeure. Le manoir est splendide dans son intégralité. Je ne m'attendais à rien de moins connaissant l'histoire des Malfoy. J'appréhende l'idée de me retrouver à l'intérieur de ses murs. J'ai beau faire confiance à Draco, je me sens mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas à ma place et je le sais. A ce moment précis, j'essais d'oublier mes doutes sur ma présence en ces lieux, me faire accroire que je me sens bien, que toute cette perception de malaise n'est qu'une vague impression, une fatigue dû au voyage. Mon chéri est entrain de parler avec un elfe de maison, en fait, il lui donne des ordres. Moi, je suis rester en bas des marches et j'attends, je laisse mon regard vagabonder autour de moi. Je veux me changer les idées mais, tous ce que je vois me ramène à l'endroit que je veux oublier, chose non moins étonnante quand vous l'avez à dix pieds devant vous. Je crois que Draco parle de moi. Je comprends que je vais avoir mes appartements dans sa discussion et je reste quelque peu surprit, non, déçus pour être exact. Je croyais qu'on allaient en profiter pour passer nos nuits ensemble étant donner que cela nous est impossible à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il ne veux pas la même chose que moi. Son attitude est si difficile à comprendre. Il ne m'a pas regarder une seule fois depuis notre arriver, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une valise à porter en ce moment. C'est à ce moment que je pense à partir, à me sauver de cet endroit qui me fou la trouille à vrai dire. Je remarque que j'ai des papillons dans le ventre. Putain que je peux angoisser pour rien des fois. La voix de Draco me sort de mes pensées. Comme il est beau quand il me regarde avec son air hautain. Il vient de me demander si je croyais qu'il allait me porter pour franchir le seuil.

-Moi qui croyais avoir droit à des vacances de rêve, je lui réponds.

-Tu peux bien rester là toute la journée si ça te chante, répondit le blond en tournant les talons.

Putain de Malfoy, il me tourne le dos en plus. Pas autant l'aimer, y'a des fois où je lui foutrais mon pied au cul à ce sale gosse de riche. Je me précipite dans l'entrée en montant les marches quatre à quatre et je rentre dans le manoir pour la première fois. Mon cœur bat la chamade, et ce n'est pas à cause de ma monter, il n'y a que dix marche au perron. C'est tellement luxueux comme endroit. J'entends résonner le son de mes semelles tant le plafond est haut. Levant les yeux je vois un énorme lustre suspendu au milieu du plafond. Sûrement du cristal. Les murs son gris et le plancher est rayer de veine noire et blanche. J'aperçois plusieurs portes qui donne sur le long couloir derrière l'escalier. Je croise le regard de Draco qui porte son éternel regard en coin. Il doit se payer ma tête d'ahurie en silence en ce moment mais cela ne m'importe que très peu. Des armures sont exposer dans le hall et je vois divers objet sur de petit pilier. Probablement des œuvres d'art sorcier. Hermione les auraient reconnus sur-le-champ j'en suis sur. A cette pensé, mon cœur s'alourdit. Draco à dû remarquer mon expression car il me prend le menton entre ses doigts. Son regard glacial plonge dans le mien et il me sourit avant de déposer un bref baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Viens, je vais te montrer tes appartements.

Il laisse alors sa main glisser le long de mon bras et me prend la main pour m'entraîner vers les escaliers. Finalement, ça risque d'être de belle vacance me dis-je tout en suivant la main dans la mienne. Après avoir passer un nombre impossible de porte, il s'arrête devant l'une et l'ouvre pour mis faire entrer.

-C'est magnifique Draco.

-J'espérais que tu l'aimerais à vrai dire.

A ces mots, je me retourne vers lui et il me semble ne pas connaître la personne que j'ai devant moi. Où est passer le Draco insensible et froid que je côtoies depuis sept ans? Je reste surpris par cette phrase si simple pourtant. Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace tendrement. A vrai dire, en ce moment, je crois rêver.

-Ai-je vraiment besoin d'avoir cette chambre?

Il me regarde et soudain comprends le sous-entendu dans ma question.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon terme Potter! Je ne te laisserais pas une minute profiter calmement du confort de ce lit et je te promet qu'une partie de ton corps va souffrir bien avant ton départ d'ici.

Au regard qu'il me jette en ce moment, je comprend que mes craintes de dormir loin de lui étaient sans fondement, mais cette promesse de douleur ne me dit rien d'excellent. Je m'imagine déjà, essayant de trouver une façon m'asseoir sans causer trop de douleur quand il me dit,

-Ma chambre est quatre portes plus loin à droite. Je vais te laisser te changer et nous iront prendre le thé dans une demi-heure.

Sur ce, il part et me laisse seul. Je le regarde rentrer dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte de la mienne et de commencer mon exploration. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et j'aperçois le jardin en bas. C'est grandiose! Je m'installe dans le fauteuil et un elfe apparaît à mes côtés.

-Les affaires de Monsieur sont installer dans son dressing, Monsieur. Est-ce que Monsieur souhaite autre chose?

-Heu… non merci.

-Bien Monsieur, si vous avez besoin Monsieur, demander Teiza.

Je lui fit un sourire et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arriver. Je me sens un mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas habituer à tant d'attention. Je pense à ce qu'Hermione aurait dit en voyant l'elfe. Elle m'aurait sorti un trop long discours sur l'esclavage injuste que subissaient les elfes de maison et tous un tas de tralala. Quand j'y pense, elle me manque encore. Je me demande où elle se trouve en ce moment? J'ai la nostalgie quoi. Une nostalgie de quoi exactement. Des personnes qui ne veulent plus de moi. Ils m'ont rejeter, et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Ils n'ont pas voulu accepter ma décision. Mais quand j'y pense, Herm semble s'être calmer, elle est revenu me voir souvent à vrai dire, elle voulait parler et c'est moi qui l'ai repousser, par vengeance je crois ou peut-être c'était de l'orgueil. J'avais raison d'agir ainsi, elle à préférer se mettre du côté de Ginny. Je sens la haine envahir mon cœur et mon esprit. Je croise les jambes et bougonne intérieurement sur ces personnes qui ne font plus partie de ma vie désormais. Et pourquoi déjà? Pour une passion qui m'obsède? Et oui. Où est passer ce rationalisme qui m'accompagnait avant? Il est sûrement entrain de manger une part de délicieux gâteau maison en étant lover dans les bras de George Weasley. Ok, je dois me l'avouer, mes amis me manque. Hermione avec ses idées préconçu et son génie, Ron avec son air étonner et son manque de maturité.

Une main ce pose sur mon épaule et je vois que Draco s'est changé. Je réalise que je n'est même pas fait le tour de la pièce.

-Ne crois pas que je vais te faire la visite guidé de ton dressing.

-Je constate que tu manque de courtoisie Draco.

Le regard qu'il me lance en ce moment, je vais devoir ramer pour me r'attraper sur ce coup là. Imbécile que je suis.

-Le thé est servi dans le petit salon, et si toi tu apprécies le goût du thé froid, moi je n'en suis guère friand alors bouge ton postérieur de ce cousin de luxe et magne toi un peu.

Là je le reconnaît, il est de retour, fini les cajoleries. Je me lève et pose un baisser chaste sur sa joue. Je choisi des habits propres et les enfile avant de sortir du dressing. Il est là, assis, sur le fauteuil et me regarde comme un vulgaire objet à vendre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtement et j'attends son verdict qui ne vient pourtant pas. Son visage est impassible, comme toujours quoi.

POV DRACO

Par Salazar, comment il fait pour être si sexy! Pourquoi moi, Draco Malfoy, hérité de la colossale fortune des Malfoy, sexe symbole, belle gueule beau cul, je peux avoir toute les personne que je désire dans mon lit, et que c'est cette touffe de cheveux indomptable, irréfléchi et mignon avec c'est yeux angoissés qui me fait bander comme un centaure. Mignon, heurk, j'ai vraiment pensé ça. Il est entrain de faire un véracrasse de moi, mais comme il est bandant ainsi quand il tritouille avec ses doigts. Je sais qu'il est angoissé sur l'effet que donne ces vêtements sur lui, il attend une réponse mais je préfère le regarder encore un petit moment. Les pantalons lui vont vraiment bien, la coupe mets en valeur son paquet. Je dois arrêter de penser à ces choses là. Satané de Zabini, il me fait un lavage de cerveau. Aller Draco, pense à autre chose, non ne regarde pas le lit, c'est pas une bonne idée. Harry s'approche de moi, je dois réagir.

-Tu porte presque aussi bien le luxe que moi Potter.

Il me fait un sourire grandiose et ce jette dans mes bras. Je sens une de mes côtes se lamenter. Il m'embrasse et saute au sol en me tirant par la main. Un surplus d'énergie sort de lui. Ma foi, je sort avec un gamin. Je l'emmène donc au petit salon où nous attends du thé et des biscuits sec. Son regard ce pose sur tous. J'ai grandit ici et plus rien ne m'impressionne, mais je dois avoué que pour une personne comme lui, l'endroit peut-être surprenante. Ça fait quelques minutes que nous somme installer dans la pièce et essayons de discuter. Je vois bien qu'après son effusion de joie dans la chambre, qu'il c'est de nouveau assombrit.

-Ce n'est pas assez bien pour Monsieur, je lui dit,

Il me regarde et force un sourire, il sais que je m'inquiète et que c'est ma façon de le lui dire. Il ne cherche jamais à faire changer mes propos, il accepte ma façon de dire les choses et ne sent plein jamais, je l'aime d'autant plus pour ça.

-C'est très bien.

-A vois l'expression sur ton visage on ne le dirait pas.

-Je pensais aux Gryffondors.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, un mou de dégoût se forme sur mon visage.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour t'ennuyer ainsi d'une bandes de carotte.

-Draco!

-Tu préfèrerais prendre le thé sous les babillages de l'alter ego des livres?

-Non et tu le sais bien, mais ça me fait bizarre d'être ici, en ta compagnie alors que d'habitude je passait les vacances chez les Weasley. Je m'étais habitué à eux, c'étais devenu un peu une tradition pour moi, en ce moment, je ressens un manque.

Je lui fit signe de s'approcher de moi et il écoute comme un toutou. Je le fais asseoir sur mes jambes et je le serre contre moi. J'aime l'odeur de sa peau et je profite de la situation pour me contenter. Je sais, c'est très égoïste de ma part, mais vous savez déjà que je le suis. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et j'embrasse ses lèvres. Il semble prêt à tout pour moi, et moi, est-ce que je le suis. Je me suis demander encore quelques fois si j'aurais abandonné tout ce que j'ai pour lui et je m'écœure à l'idée que je ne l'aurais sûrement pas fait. Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, au contraire, il est mon étincelle de vie, mais je n'aurais jamais son courage. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir lui dire un jour, mon orgueil est tellement puissant en moi. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire qu'il est plus fort que moi, que ses amis ne l'on pas oublier. Je vois bien qu'ils n'attendes qu'un petit signe de lui pour venir le voir, mais lui il est rempli de culpabilité. Culpabilité de m'avoir choisi. C'est désolant. En lui demandant de faire un choix, j'ai rendu malheureux la personne que je voudrais voir heureuse. C'est dérisoire… Mais je suis égoïste, et je ne veux pas le perdre au profit des traites à leur sang. Et là, je ris de moi, j'en fait partie maintenant! Moi, promut à un si belle avenir, à la tête d'une armée, des femmes, de la vie, je trahis ma famille, celle qui m'a élever dans l'espoir que je devienne quelqu'un de classe, et me voilà, tellement plus bat que prévu, amoureux du Survivant.

Nous somme rester ainsi quelque minutes profitant du fait que personne ne pouvaient venir nous déranger. Je me sent bien avec lui dans mes bras. Sans pression, sans le temps qui cour trop vite pour avoir le temps de s'aimer comme il le faut. Je compte bien profiter de cette semaine au maximum.

0

0

0

Comme la température était clémente, le jeune maître proposa une partie d'attrapeur. Harry était ravi à l'idée de volée, c'était parfait pour chasser ses pensées morose. Après avoir troquer leurs vêtements propre contre ceux de sport, le blond l'emmena dans la cour arrière. Au passage, il avait prit un vif d'or qu'un elfe était aller chercher à sa demande. Le brun épousa un sourire magistral quand Draco lui demanda de se choisir un balais dans la réserve. Une vingtaine de ces objets volants, attendaient sur des présentoir que quelqu'un vienne s'en servir. Il se saisit de l'un d'eux et partie vers le champs d'entraînement au côté du prince.

-Voyons voir si tu es toujours de niveau; sur ce Draco lâcha la petite balle dorée. Une joute sans coup bat, adresse contre adresse, tu es prêt?

-Sans problème.

Les deux jeunes décolère du sol et partirent à la recherche de la balle miniature. Le vent s'était lever et les cheveux blond semblaient danser sur ce dernier. Draco volait avec la légèreté d'une plume, s'appliquant à effectuer figure compliquée après figure plus compliquée encore. Harry le suivait, montrant ses talents, non moins enviable. Il scrutait l'horizon cherchant un reflet doré. Draco passa devant lui en trombe, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Les yeux du brun suivi la trajectoire probable du blond et il aperçut, précédent Draco, la minuscule balle. Il parti comme une flèche et là le combat débuta. Harry rattrapa son adversaire, mimant des manœuvres de déplacement pour le déstabiliser, espérant ainsi lui faire perdre sa position, mais le blond n'était pas dupe, il focalisa son regard sur le vif d'or, bien décider à ne pas le rater.

-Ne pense pas m'avoir si facilement Potter! Tu manque cruellement d'ingéniosité.

-Je ne t'ai encore rien montrer de mon talent mon cœur!

Les arbres approchaient et aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient laisser sa chance de ravir la petite boule entre ses doigts. Les deux jeunes amoureux se dévisageaient du regard, regardaient ensuite le vif, se regardaient, regardaient le vif, se regardaient, regardaient le vif. Les arbres étaient très proche, un impact semblait imminent. Harry passa sous le blond en trombe, poussant son balais au maximum, remontant de l'autre côté le bras douloureux par l'étirement qu'il lui faisait subir. Il semblait proche du but, mais la main de Draco apparut, blanche et délicate, voulant s'emparer de ce joyau convoité. Ils volaient presque en corps à corps, unit par la même idée, le même désir, ravir le trésors sous les yeux de l'autres. Brusquement, le vif piqua en plonger et nos deux opposants faillirent se percuter de plein fouet, créant ainsi un nouveau moment intense en essayant tant bien que de mal de garder le contrôle sur leur balais. Après un demi-tour enchevêtré, ils repartirent à la course s'emparer du vif. Ils se r'approchaient dangereusement de leur cible qui volait devant eux.

L'adrénaline était à son maximum. Harry esquivait les machinations de Draco pour lui faire perdre du terrain, mais l'habileté naturelle de l'élu jouait en sa faveur par cette belle journée de printemps. Le vif d'or se dirigeait directement vers la forêt de Clipstone qui entourait une partie du domaine Malfoy. Harry entendit le Serpentard essayer de le déconcentrer en lui criant après, mais, la petite balle fonçait droit devant, Harry étira son bras au maximum pour refermer ses doigts dessus mais la distance le séparant de l'objet convoiter était toujours trop grande. Il poussa son balais à fond et vit du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Draco ce redresser et abandonner la course. Il comprit pourquoi au moment où son cerveau l'informa que la distance le séparant des arbres était maintenant moindre que celle le séparant du vif d'or. Les yeux grand comme des gallions, il essaya tant bien que mal d'éviter la collision mais malgré tout ses effort, un grand tremble arrêta magistralement sa course. Après avoir regardé le corps du survivant tourbillonner en descendant avant de s'écraser grandiosement au sol, Draco vint se poser tout en douceur aux côtés, soit dit en passant, endoloris de l'élu. Il entendit des phrases de reproche à son égard, entrecouper de long râle de gémissement.

-Haaaa…aah… tu as essayé de me tuer ou quoi?

-Ne me sous-estime pas Potter, si j'aurais voulu te tuer, je ne t'aurais pas manquer crois-moi.

-Et bien, c'est dur à croire vu la vitesse avec laquelle tu ma laisser me planter, seul.

-Ne crois tout de même pas que je me serais défiguré comme toi, et puis, si tu m'aurais écouter, t'aurais eu le temps de te redresser.

Harry réussit à faire transpercer une pointe d'interrogation dans ses yeux malgré le plissement douloureux de ceux-ci.

-Et oui mon champion, c'est bien ma douce voix qui ta crier de t'arrêter avant de t'aplatir sur cette arbre. T'as beau être le survivant, tu n'es pas immortel alors arrête de te prendre pour Merlin car là tu fais pas le poids.

-Putain Malfoy, j'ai vraiment pas besoin de tes sarcasmes en ce moment, répondit le brun après s'être précautionneusement assit. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et se permit un long gémissement plaintif digne des meilleurs pleureuses.

-D'accord mon héros, tu veux des félicitations pour cette écrasée digne des Weasley?

Draco n'eu même pas le temps de voir approcher Harry qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Le brun venait de lui attraper les jambes et il le tirait vers lui. Le blond se prit une plonge de l'enfer par-dessus les épaules de son amoureux et goûta la douce saveur de l'herbe juteuse du printemps. Sans avoir le temps de recracher sa boucher, il se fit retourner sur le dos et plaquer au sol par un corps encore chaud et humide de ces derniers efforts sportif. Il nu même pas le plaisir de réciter les insultes cuisantes qui poussaient sur ses lèvres, car celles d'un certain brun aux yeux enivrants vint sceller les deux ouvertures de leur corps dans un baisé éprouvant.

Les deux corps de la jeunesse commencèrent une danse au sol, dans des roulements désordonnée par l'ampleur du désir grandissant de chacun. Rempli de baisés abusifs, d'attouchement excessif, augmentant démesurément l'intensité de leurs convoitise, ce spectacle d'abandon totale à ses envies aurait pu être vu comme déshonorant, voir abject, par des yeux chaste, mais d'une admirable splendeur d'où se déverse un flot d'harmonie pour un être doter de clairvoyance.

Après leur joute intime, les deux jeunes hommes tremper de sueur, partirent prendre une douche bouillante bien mérité.

0

0

En entrant dans la salle à dîner, Harry fut stupéfait par la table monter. Service en argent, un nombre incalculable d'ustensile, serviettes et bougies étaient disposées agréablement à l'œil. Le brun tourna un visage hyper souriant vers le blond qui le regarda, un imperceptible sourire sur les lèvres.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant et va t'asseoir.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira la langue avant de partir en direction de sa place. Un pop sonore le fit sursauté quand il fut arrivé au coté de la table. Un elfe de maison était apparut prêt de la chaise et attendait que l'invité de son maître veuille bien s'asseoir. Harry le regardait, sans bouger, une expression incertaine sur le visage. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire en ce moment. Sûrement avait-il l'air d'un parfait idiot car Draco lui lança sèchement,

-Même sur le plus beau des trône un cul reste un cul, alors veux-tu bien poser le tient sur cette chaise avant la nuit!

-Je..gne…oui, ok.

L'elfe poussa doucement la chaise sous les jambes d'Harry pour lui facilité la tâche et il disparut ensuite.

-Merci d'avoir finalement voulu partager ma table malgré ta majesté.

-Ho, ça va Draco, ne fais pas cette tête là. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser et tu le sais d'ailleurs.

-Les elfes ont d'autres occupation que celle d'attendre que tu daignes poser tes fesses sur une chaise Potter.

-Lâche-moi le Potter, Malfoy! Désolé si comparé à toi, le plus beau festin que j'ai vu était celui de Noël à Poudlard.

-Et bien cela va devoir changer.

Un autre elfe apparut avec les entrées. Des bouchées de poireaux aux câpres. Harry n'avait aucune idées de ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette mais, il regarda le blond au bout de table et prit exemple sur lui. Suivi ensuite une soupe de potiron et une salade espagnol. Tous des mets délicieux. Comme plat principal, l'elfe leurs apporta une assiette de caille flambé magiquement. Harry était subjugué devant tant de saveur et de beauté dans la présentation des plats. La discussion avec son prince se passa très bien. Ils parlèrent de la finale de Quidditch qui allait opposer l'équipe de Ballycastle Bats et celle de Pride of Portree pour le première fois depuis plus de deux cents ans. Après le dessert, une tarte à la mélasse préparer spécialement pour Harry, suite aux ordres de Draco, ce dernier eu droit à une fabuleuse dégustation des lèvres tant désiré de son amant. Le repas se termina rapidement, les deux jeunes personnes n'occupant maintenant qu'une seule chaise à la table. Après avoir difficilement décollé ses lèvres de celle de son amant, Draco l'amena à la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque des Malfoy n'avait rien à envier à celle de Poudlard. Les étagères montaient jusqu'au plafond et ce dernier devait faire deux étages de haut. Trois tables de chêne étaient disposées dans la pièce sur des carpettes de luxe. Des lampes de bronze éclairaient chacune d'elle. Le nombre de livres sur chaque étagère étaient impressionnant. Il aurait fallu une vie entière à Harry pour tous les lire et encore. Malfoy pouvait bien être le meilleur élève masculin de l'école à voir l'amoncellement d'ouvrage entreposé dans cette pièce. Comme Hermione serait folle de joie à être ici pensa t'il. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas pensé à eux, pas en ce moment, pas en cet endroit. Une ombre vint voiler son regard quelques instants, mais elle fut chasser par la main de Draco qui lui faisait signe de venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil avec lui.

POV Draco

Encore une fois aujourd'hui j'ai vu ses yeux perdre l'étincelle qui me plait tant. Je connais la raison de cette tristesse dans le cœur de mon amant, pour cause, j'en suis le seul responsable. J'ai été élevé de la meilleure façon qui soit, ou la pire pour certain. Mon père ma apprit à être fort, fière malgré la défaite, il m'a fait comprendre de toujours partir la tête haute et d'être fidèle à nos idéaux. J'ai appris jeune à être sans pitié pour les plus faibles que moi, qui sont en grand nombre vu le rang de ma famille. Malgré toutes ces leçons quelques fois durement apprit, je me surprends à posséder une sentimentalité mièvre vis-à-vis de tous ce qui se rapporte au survivant. Ne croyez pas que j'ai enfreint les règles de bonne conduite que mon père ma si «gentiment» apprit dans ma jeunesse, au contraire, je l'ai ait trop bien acquise. Je suis fidèle à moi-même et bouge les pièces de ma vie pour gagner ma partie. Harry se cale d'avantage dans le creux de mon épaule et je ne peux qu'esquisser un sourire. L'éloignement de Ron et d'Hermione ont laissé un trop grand vide en lui. Je sais qu'il est malheureux depuis. Comble de l'ironie, je l'ai obligé d'une certaine façon à agir ainsi. Je ne pourrais jamais les remplacer et malgré mes efforts, je vois bien que les Serpentard ne peuvent à eu tous remplacer ses deux meilleurs amis, plus une famille au complet d'horrible rouquin. Je ne sais pas comment lui en parlé. Les discussions sincères n'on jamais fait parti de mon répertoire et je découvre seulement aujourd'hui que c'est une activité qui peut être importante face à la personne avec laquelle vous voulez passer votre vie. Je dois trouver une solution pour les rapprocher,bien que le fait de partager mon Harry avec la belette et le castor ne m'enchante guère. Quoi! Un Malfoy est possessif de naissance et ne partage pas ce qui lui appartiens. Voici une des premières règles que j'ai apprises. Je dois la contourner et les r'approcher car je sais que la bataille finale approche à grand pas. Il aura besoin d'eux pour le soutenir dans sa tache car je ne serais pas là pour l'aider. J'espère qu'il comprendra mon choix.

Cela fait maintenant un long moment que nous somme ainsi, bien installer, ensemble sur le canapé. Je n'ai toujours par réussis à lui parler de ses amis et lui ne veut pas m'en parlé, de peur de ce heurter à un mur, comme toujours. Je crois que demain sera une meilleure journée pour toucher le sujet.

-Il se fait tard.

-Hum…

-Viens, allons à l'étage.

Il se décolle de moi pour se lever et je sent déjà cette sensation de froid m'étreindre la poitrine. C'est sûr, collé ainsi, je suis devenu tout moite de sueur et mon chandail est tout plisser, mais je ne fais aucun commentaire. Je lui prends la main et le fait me suivre dans les couloirs sinistre du manoir. Arriver devant la porte de ses appartements, je m'arrête et scrute son regard. Son moral est encore à terre et je craint de heurter ses sentiments. Donc j'attends. Il lève ses émeraudes vers moi et dans sa tristesse je vois une légère lueur. Doucement, il vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et me chuchote à l'oreille;

-Tu crois vraiment me déposer devant ma porte et me quitter ainsi, j'aurais cru que tu aurais voulu terminer ce que nous avons commencer plus tôt.

Mon regard s'enflamme à la seconde, il va en voir de toutes les couleurs cette nuit. C'est lui qui a proposer de toute façon, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le voir passer sa journée debout demain. Et puis, y a t'il une meilleure façon des chasser les démons qui cause la tristesse.

-Je ne dors jamais en dehors de mes appartements. Lui répond dis-je.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent alors un peu plus loin et rentrèrent ensemble dans une chambre d'ont la porte était orner d'un serpent. Un claquement sourd retentit dans le manoir et le couloir fut remplit durant les heures sombres de la nuit, des vibrations émanant des bruits de l'amour qui se consumait dans l'antre du dragon blond.

0

0

0

POV HARRY

Je sens la douce détente du sommeil qui me quitte tranquillement, signe que le matin doit être arrivé. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et je suis agréablement surpris par un magnifique reflet doré. Devant moi, bien installé dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, Draco est entrain de lire un bouquin. Je le regarde sans bouger, j'apprécie le regarder ainsi, quand aucun tracas ne le tourmente. Dans ces moments, il perd son masque de froideur et cela ne le rend que plus beau à mes yeux. Je suis resté surpris quand j'ai remarqué que mon amour était déjà convenablement habillé. Ses cheveux encore humide m'indique qu'il à déjà prit sa douche, sans moi, j'en suis légèrement déçu. Il lève ses yeux cendré du son livre et me regarde par-dessus les pages. Son habituel sourire en coin qui me fait fondre apparaît sur ses lèvres et je rougit comme un adolescent prit en faute.

-Toujours aussi fainéant.

-Toujours aussi agréable le matin, je lui répond.

Il me regarde sans répliquer, je vois bien qu'il retient difficilement une pique de l'enfer. Il prend le temps de marquer sa page et dépose son livre sur la table. Il s'approche de moi de sa démarche habituel et dépose un baisser sur mes lèvres. 

-Le petit déjeuner va être servit bientôt, tu ferais bien d'aller te doucher.

-Seul?

Là, il me jette un regard éloquent, semblant feinter l'innocence.

-Veux-tu que je t'appelle un elfe pour te frotter le dos?

Me dit-il en soulevant un sourcil. Pour toute réponse, je lui lance mon oreiller en pleine figure. 

POV DRACO

Je viens de sortir de ma chambre pour laisser Harry aller se doucher avant le repas. Pour être sincère, je m'en serais bien passer du petit déjeuner ce matin avec le corps délicieux que j'avais d'étendu dans mon lit. Mais, je me suis contenter de regarder sagement. Quand je me suis réveiller, j'ai apprécié de l'avoir couché contre mon torse. J'apprécie grandement ces moments. J'espère qu'il ne me fera pas trop de petit yeux doux aujourd'hui parce qu'avec la nuit que l'on a passé, je me sens courbaturé, mais je ne crois pas que je réussirais à lui résister bien longtemps.

Après le repas, je vais aller lui montrer les jardins. J'espère qu'il appréciera. C'est un endroit que j'adore sur la propriété. Ensuite, je crois qu'il aimerait visiter l'intérieur du manoir peut-être. J'arrive à la salle à manger et vérifie que tout est bien fait. Ce n'est pas que je cherche à l'impressionner, pas le moins du monde, mais un Malfoy doit toujours tout présenter à son meilleur. Je dois me l'avouer, je veux qu'il apprécie au maximum cette semaine en ma compagnie pour ne pas qu'il m'oubli.

0

0

Le brun venait de sortir de la douche et il était entrain de se mettre une potion de rasage quand il entendit un pop caractéristique provenant de la pièce à côté. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, le corps encore humide, il put remarquer une pille de vêtement bien plier sur une chaise. Il prit les habits et les enfila avec joie. Le tissus était magnifique et très doux au toucher. Une polo serrer vert forêt et un pantalon propre noir d'une coupe particulière. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, il du avouer que le blond avait du goût en matière de vêtement. L'ensemble lui créait un corps superbe et faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux merveilleusement bien. Il fit apparaît dans sa main un peigne, sans s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait prononcer aucune incantation, en vu de mettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure de jais, ce qui ne donna pas grand résultat évidemment, vu son appartenance génétique. Il réussit à peine à aplatir son toupet qui lui faisait maintenant un semblant de frange hors mode, ce qui lui vaudrait certainement une insulte bien mérité malheureusement. Il se dépêcha ensuite à gagner la salle à manger pour ne pas trop faire attendre son blond.

Le repas ce passa très bien. Il fut rempli de crêpes et de baiser au chocolat, de petits fruits et de désir, le tout ce termina par un Draco au corps enflammé par les doigts d'un Harry à la chantilly.

Comme il faisait un temps superbe, les deux tourtereaux prirent le temps de visiter les jardins quand leurs nombreux câlins le leurs permettèrent. Harry apprécia de voir de plus près le décors qu'il avait pu apercevoir de la chambre à coucher. Le paysage était magnifique, la température clémente et son amant sublime. Que pouvait-il souhaiter de mieux en un moment pareil? Pas grand chose de bien important, sauf peut-être une potion pour un arrière-train douloureux…

Draco lui montra la piscine intérieur. Creuser dans le marbre rose, elle ce trouvait dans l'aile Est du manoir. La pierre tout comme l'eau était chauffer magiquement. Le brun prit un plaisir fou à nager en compagnie de sa douce moitié dans cette eau tiède. Bien entendu, la baignade fini en concours de baisoton, mais les deux jeune amants avaient bien l'intention de profiter de chaque moment ensemble durant cette semaine, avec l'ardeur de leur jeune age.

Pour passer le temps, ils allèrent voir la volière. Grande comme une salle de réception, elle était haute de deux étages. Des arbres naturel servait de perchoir pour les oiseaux y habitant à l'année. Harry découvrir plusieurs espèces qu'il n'avait jamais vu et Draco lui expliqua que c'était des oiseaux en voix d'extinction et certain protégés. Delà à savoir qu'un Malfoy pouvait vraiment ce payer les plus grande folies pensable. Harry aperçu un oiseau qu'il avait déjà vu. Il reconnu un Jobberknoll, par ses plumes qu'il utilisait dans ses ingrédients de potion. En se promenant, il croisa le chemin d'un Diricawl qui devait retourner à son nid de sa démarche potelante. Un phénix habitait ici à l'année, en communauté avec les autres oiseaux de la volière. Il regarda Draco avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux en pointant l'oiseau du doigt.

-Ça peut toujours être utile.

Il fut stupéfait de la réponse mais ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage pour le moment.

En marchant, il arriva devant un lac artificiel, ou disons, un lac magique. Une source surgissait du mur et coulait dans le bassin, ce qui faisait voguer dans le courant des Jacinthe d'eau et des Salvinia, une sorte de petite fougère, lui apprit Draco. De petite plante triangulaire se trouvèrent à être un fruit comestible malgré l'apparence affreuse qu'elle démontraient, les châtaignes d'eau étaient très convoités en cuisine. Bien que la pièce soit chaude et humide, il la trouva agréable et passa une partie de l'avant-midi à écouter le chant des oiseaux.

Comme sortie de la journée, Draco lui dit qu'il l'emmenait faire une journée shoping. Harry le regarda avec un regard des plus étonné pour ensuite lui faire remarquer qu'ils ne passeraient sûrement pas inaperçu s'il allaient se promener ensemble sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Pauvre Potter! Croyais-tu vraiment que j'avais l'intention de m'habiller chez les couturier de Londres? Je vais t'emmener où l'on ne vends que du sur-mesure. Je t'emmène sur l'Avenue de L'entre-deux. Je t'emporte en Suisse mon amour, par cette splendide journée.

-En Suisse… J'y suis jamais aller!

-Sans vouloir te faire d'affront, je m'en doutait déjà. Alors va chercher ta cape de voyage nous allons souper Röstis!

-Röstis?

-Haaaa! L'inculte. Ça ne t'arrive vraiment jamais d'ouvrir un simple livre?

-Non pas vraiment, c'était Hermione qui s'en chargeait tout le temps, alors…

Draco secoua la tête en regardant le sol,

-Aller, je t'attends dans le vestibule.

Quelques minutes plus-tard, Draco transportait une nouvelle fois le Survivant par transplanage d'escorte. Il apparurent dans une petite ruelle sombre, remplie de poubelle de métal cabossé. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel. La température de ce mois d'avril dépassait de cinq degré la moyenne habituelle. La Suisse venait de battre un record de chaleur qui datait de 1865. Ces fortes chaleurs avaient littéralement fait démarrer la végétation de manière explosive, **avec une avance de deux à trois semaines**. Dans différentes régions de Suisse, la floraison ou l'éclosion des bourgeons n'avait jamais été aussi précoce depuis le début des observations en plaine et jusqu'à 1000 m d'altitude. On pouvait signaler les records suivants : à ce jour les **forêts de hêtres étaient déjà vertes**à ces altitudes, **les marguerites et les marronniers avaient une dizaine de jour d'avance**.

La chaleur pesait lourde sur les épaules du brun qui ne s'était pas attendu à un tel changement climatique. Il fut bien heureux quand son blond ténébreux lui proposa de commencer cette journée par une boisson froide. Draco se déplaçait dans la ville comme en terrain connu. Il mena Harry vers une petite auberge tranquille où ils sirotèrent un Sunrise, boisson fait de citron caramélisé et de rhum sur glace. Ensuite commença la tourner des boutiques. Draco prenait un malin plaisir à faire essayer des vêtements à un Harry des plus timide. Ce dernier déambulait devant le blond au regard affamé depuis déjà quelques heures quand un homme grand et élancé vint serrer la main au fils Malfoy. Harry resta saisi sur le fait. Pas qu'il ne savait où se cacher, mais d'avantage par l'attitude désinvolte de Draco. Celui-ci c'était levé, le sourire Malfoyen bien afficher sur le visage et avait serré la main du type comme s'il se trouvait dans un banquait mondain de Londres. Harry saisissait des brides de conversation mais il avait préféré rester à l'écart de peur d'être reconnu. Une preuve soudain de la folie de Draco lui fut donner sur un plateau d'argent quand le blond vint lui présenter un certain Monsieur Yelxe. Ce dernier le regarda tout à fait normalement, comme s'il ne connaissait rien de l'histoire du célèbre Harry Potter et que le jeune homme qu'on venait de lui présenter n'était rien d'autre qu'un étudiant venu faire des emplettes. Il lui souhaita un bon séjour et les quitta amicalement.

-Mais tu es fou! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit à la fin. Pourquoi tu me l'as présenté ce monsieur? Il aurait pu me reconnaître, imagine ce qui peut arriver maintenant!

-Ne t'en fait pas avec lui.

-Quoi! ne pas m'en faire mais…

-Harry, ici tout le monde me connaît, et personne ne ce soucis vraiment de savoir d'où je tiens certaine chose. De deux, je t'ai présenté comme un ami de l'école et avec tes cheveux ainsi plaquer sur le front, ta cicatrice est indéchiffrable.

-Hum, ouais, je suis pas certain…

-Je porte le nom de Malfoy, personne ici souhaite me discréditer. Ne t'en fait pas.

Le brun n'eut pas vraiment le choix de mettre court à la discussion et de retourner, angoissé, essayer d'innombrable vêtement de luxe. Une dame venait sans arrêt prendre des mesures et Harry était suivit jusque dans la cabine d'essaye par un ruban à mesurer. Pas qu'il était pudique de nature, mais le fait de se mettre complètement nu devant une longueur de plastique qui mesurait son corps sans arrêt l'embarrassait quelque peu.

Après de longues heures de magasinage avec un Prince de la mode, le pauvre Survivant était bien heureux d'aller rassasier sont appétit gargantuesque dans un chic resto de la ville. Rendu dans la ville de Berne, la capitale Suisse, ils montèrent les marches les menant à une somptueuse salle à manger. Quand le garçon vint les voir pour prendre leur commande, il gratifia Draco d'un bonjour théâtral et d'un sourire éclatant qu'il perdit assez rapidement après qu'Harry fut présenté comme compagnon. Le blond passa la commande et bien sur, il demanda pour chacun, un plat de Rösti Bernoise. L'élu trouva délicieux ce plat de pomme de terre en galette accompagné de lard et de fromage, une spécialité Suisse. Après quelques verres d'un excellent Merlot rosé, les joues de Harry s'étaient empourpré joliment et Draco décida que le moment de rentrer était arrivé. Il paya l'addition et emmena le brun dans la cour arrière de l'édifice pour transplaner de nouveau vers le manoir. Il était près de vingt heures quand les garçons regagnèrent la demeure. Draco guida son beau brun à la démarche chancelante vers la salle de bain, où il avait la fière intention de profiter allègrement du corps musclé du Survivant.

Le blond ouvrit l'eau de la cabine de douche et se retourna pour apercevoir Harry, le corps soutenu par la vanité. Un sourire narcissique se forma sur son visage.

-Je crois que tu as trop bu ce soir.

-Paaardoon! répondit-il offenser.

-Ne fais pas ton hypoggriffe mal lécher avec moi.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son en sortie, ce qui fit sourire Draco de plus belle, il entreprit de l'aider à ce déshabiller quand le brun le repoussa.

-J'peux le faire seul.

Le prince se recula et ce contenta d'acquiescer d'un air exaspéré. Il le regarda se démener avec ses nouveaux vêtements jusqu'au moment où le brun se retrouva, face première au sol, un bras enchevêtrer dans sa jambe de pantalon. Le blond leva un sourcil pour tout signe apparent qu'il avait vu la scène se dérouler en direct devant ses yeux, mais il retenait tant bien que mal un fou-rire grandissant. Quand Harry eu réussit à se dépêtrer de ses habits, il leva enfin les yeux vers Draco.

-Je vois là as ta performance suprême que tu es vraiment apte à te débrouiller seul.

Harry marmonna des mots inintelligibles que le blondinet préféra ne pas comprendre.

-Aller, vient ma perruche, je te conduis à la douche.

-Ta quuooi!?

Sans aucune réponse, le blond le toisa et le poussa vers la douche. Après l'avoir installer contre la paroi de la douche, le prince se débarrassa de ses vêtements avec grâce et alla rejoindre le survivant dans son état pathétique sous le jet d'eau. Il prit le temps de mouiller sa crinière blonde et de plaquer ses cheveux sur sa tête avant de déplacer le jet d'eau sur le corps de l'élu qui frissonnait. Il pouvait bien patienter un peu vu que la boisson réchauffe le corps et l'esprit. Harry avait un regard luisant de désir et malgré la faiblesse de ses jambes en ce moment, son membre, quant à lui, ne semblait pas manquer de force en ce moment. Bien dresser, il semblait viser le corps laiteux du blond, qui accoter contre le mur, était grandement intéresser par ses ongles. Harry commençait à peine à fantasmé sur son partenaire qu'une morsure glaciale attaqua son corps. Draco venait de fermer l'arriver d'eau chaude et regardait Harry se lancer de l'autre côté de la douche pour épargner son corps d'un coup d'hypothermie.

-Mais tu es malade! lança t-il.

Laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle à Harry, le blond s'approcha et lui chuchota à l'oreille,

-Je croyais que l'eau froide était la meilleure façon de faire dégriser un homme rapidement.

Il commença à embrasser vigoureusement le cou du brun qui ne pu penser à lui en vouloir pour ce choc glacial. Il offrit volontairement son cou au prince qui se délectait de la saveur de cette peau salée par le soleil de Suisse. Le prince laissa glisser ses mains le long du corps bronzé et emprisonna ses mains dans une étreinte sensuelle. Obligeant ainsi sa tendre moitié à subir les assauts incessants de ses lèvres dévoratrices. Il plaqua les deux mains de son partenaire au-dessus de sa tête, agrippant fermement ses poignets d'une seule main, il redécouvrit de ses lèvres la physionomie du visage pour qui son coeur battait et d'une main mutine, il chatouillait agréablement les jouets de plaisir de ce dernier. Les yeux du survivant déjà luisant par la boisson, était maintenant brillant de plaisir. Cette vision du ce corps musclé, recouvert de diamant d'eau, se laissant aller de plein gré sous ses attouchements, était splendide à regarder. Le désir du blond se décupla. Il mordilla violemment le cou de Harry qui réagit sous l'attaque de la même façon. Avec force, il se dégagea de l'emprise de sa douce moitié et le plaqua à son tour sur le mur. Avec brutalité, il écarta ses mains de son corps, l'obligeant ainsi à s'offrirà sa convoitise à son tour. Après l'avoir regarder quelques seconde dans le gris des yeux, il prit sa bouche dans un ballet gracieux, laissant leurs langues danser à un rythme effréné. Harry entendit Draco soupirer d'extase dans sa bouche sous les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait d'une main experte sur ce corps pur. Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche ouverte, les joues rougit de désir, Draco était ainsi d'une beauté hors du commun. Harry se sentait démesurément en vie en le regardant ainsi, le corps offert pour lui seul. Le regard du prince présageait un moment d'intense plaisir quand il dégagea ses mains de l'emprise de l'élu et les déposa sur ses fesses rebondit. Les yeux dans les yeux, Draco aperçu les pupilles du brun se dilaté. Il embrassa son cou, ses épaules, son torse avec une lenteur démesuré, gagnant peu à peu les centimètres le séparant du désir tendu de son amour. Des frissons ce propageaient sous la peau du brun, lui procurant un plaisir certain, la langue du blond traçant un circuit le long des cuisses. S'agrippant au fessier bien ferme du brun, il les malaxait tendrement. Zigzaguant lentement vers le centre du plaisir du beau brun, il sentit des mains accrocher sa tignasse couleur de blé. Il leva ses perles vers lui et le contempla avant de ce relevé pour emprisonner ses lèvres. L'eau ruisselait sur leurs visages souder et continuait sa route en longeant leurs membres maintenant enchevêtrer. Harry souleva son prince et ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant. Entourant son cou de ses mains, le souffle court, il plongea son regard dans la mer d'émeraude devant lui. Le brun pouvait sentir le désir engorger d'envie de Draco chatouiller son nombril. Le prince se donnait entièrement dans les bras fort du survivant, entre ces murs résonants du son engourdissant de la pluie. Déloyalement, le Gryffondor introduisit un doigt dans l'intimidé de son compagnon, après avoir invoquer du lubrifiant avec un sortilège informulé. Ce dernier sursauta mais laissa sans crainte Harry terminer de le préparer avec cette douceur connue qu'il appréciait tant en lui. Grignotant son cou offert, le lion s'introduisit en lui avec une douceur ferme. Un mal cuisant brûla l'intérieur du blond pour laisser place rapidement à une sensation de désir intense. Accélérant le mouvement de son bassin, il plongeait plus profondément en Draco, provoquant des décharges de plaisir troublant tout le corps du blond. Un doux râle de contentement s'échappa de la bouche entre-ouverte du prince. Le brun fixa ses sarcelles dans la glace, ce son si doux à son oreille décuplait son ardeur, dans une dernière monter de plaisir, il évacua de lui, ses cristaux de vie et soutient dans sa jouissance, le corps laiteux de son amant qui rejetait la tête en arrière avec l'assouvissement de son plaisir.

Le corps tremblant, les musclé douloureux d'effort, le lion desserra son emprise et laissa le blond porter son corps seul. Seul le bruit calme de l'eau qui coule se laissait entendre dans la pièce. L'humidité de la pièce rendait difficile de reprendre son souffle et les tourtereaux appuyèrent de concert leur front pour un dernier moment de relaxation. Draco releva sa tête après que Harry ait commencé à frotter amoureusement son corps de savon.Dans un silence d'or, ils prirent soin de leurs corps meurtris d'effort. Sortie de la cabine de douche, ils allèrent au miroir, Harry enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et regarda les cheveux dorés se faire discipliner. Une envie de re-goûter le cou de son amant lui et il s'avança comme un prédateur ayant ciblé sa proie.

Draco le vit approcher dans le miroir et il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il mit sa main en barrière entre leurs corps et lui dit;

-Non, pas tout de suite.

Le brun resta stupéfait. Il recula d'un pas pour se soustraire de l'appuis de la main du blond. Il le regarda avec son meilleur regard de chien battu, regard dans lequel il excellait, vu le nombre incontournable de devoir copier sur ceux d' Hermione.

-Ça ne prends pas Potter, tu devras attendre que j'ai terminée de me coiffer.

Harry trouva la phrase très drôle. Dans un gloussement, il prit la direction de la sortie et se retourna une fois rendu dans le cadrage de la porte.

- Tu savais que tu étais accros à l'apparence!

-Il y a des temps pour toute chose et là, je me coiffe.

-Je croyais avoir droit à un bisou d'excuse pour le torrent d'eau froide que tu m'as si loyalement déverser dessus.

Harry entendit un bruit venir de derrière lui. Il tourna en vint la tête vers le couloir car il nu pas besoin de voir pour comprendre.

-Harry Potter.

Il y avait dans son nom, une certaine intonation de voix qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement.

Il entendit lointainement Draco parler.

-Désolé Harry…

Avez-vous aimé? Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin fidèle lecteurs et lectrices. À la prochaine.


End file.
